


Enhanced

by Typeyourname



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Animalistic Behavior, Badass Bulma, Blood and Violence, Do not read if under 18, Enhanced, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Saiyans, Vegebul, Weird Humor, Weird situations, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typeyourname/pseuds/Typeyourname
Summary: Alternate Universe.Vegeta and his squad are working to purge the planets all over the galaxy under the command of the tyrant Frieza, until they are forced to team up with a squad led by a blue-haired, extremely annoying, uncontrollable and noisy female.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 121
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All :) <3
> 
> After a few of you told me they would be interested in reading some other VB story of mine, i decided to post this one...  
> For those who are following my other story, please note that this will be different. Although some little events might be the same at some point (maybe), this story is much more dark. Do not read if it is not your genre.  
> It is difficult to give tags in a full AU because i'm afraid i would spoil the story.  
> I have the feeling it took me fovever to translate this chapter, i wrote it half in french, half in english, sometimes mixing up both languages in one sentence when i could not say properly what i wanted in one language or the other. But i managed to finish the translation, the result is in english, there will be no french version i think and i hope it will be good enough for you guys to read. :)
> 
> I hope you will like it, enjoy reading and don't hesitate to let me know what you think about it :) ! <3
> 
> And as always... :  
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero :D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Vegeta entered the throne room followed by Nappa and Radditz, his hands behind his back and his posture proud. He had put on his most stoical face when entering the pristine white room, as he always did in the presence of the lizard and his tail was well secured around his waist. He was wearing his black jumpsuit but had removed his armor, after all, if the lizard decided to beat them, it would just get destroyed anyway. He hadn't seen the tyrant for some time, his missions were going by fast and the system was running smoothly. Vegeta and his squad were obtaining good results for a long time and the intervals between which they had to communicate with Frieza had finally become less frequent. This did not mean that Vegeta was walking serenely through the cold room, there was little reason for the lizard to summon them, the main one being that they had done something stupid and that Frieza wanted to punish them.

Vegeta quickly went over the events of the previous weeks in his head. His squad, which usually went faster than the time allowed for them to carry out a mission, had gotten into the habit of relaxing a day or two before they had to leave for a new assignment. They weren't the only ones who waited until the last minute of the deadline to announce that they had finished their mission and were ready for the next one, but Frieza didn't know that. But Vegeta was always careful not to show up on their rare days of unauthorized rest, always landing on lost planets with questionable commerce, frequenting the shabbiest establishments and taverns to go unnoticed. But doubt still clouded his mind.

Arriving a few meters from the platform over which Frieza floated with his back to them, his body in the direction of the large bay window which overlooked the orange-purple planet, Nappa and Radditz got down on their knees, their eyes staring at the floor, and Vegeta stood still while waiting for the tyrant to finally deign to notice their presence and turn around.

A long minute in a tense silence passed before Frieza faced them, a bored expression on his face. Vegeta just closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly in a sign of reverence.

Frieza winced inwardly. After all these years and despite the countless punishments he had inflicted on the monkey Prince, he had never succeeded in getting him to kneel before him. At least not willingly. And beating him until he could no longer stand on his legs didn't count. He had therefore finally resolved to accept it and it was secretly one of Vegeta's most appreciated victories. He would never bow down to the tyrant, he would have to kill him before that day came.

Frieza sighed in exasperation and Vegeta looked up after a well-calculated wait, his face absolutely impassive and calm despite the whirlwind of rage that took hold of his brain every time he was facing his worst enemy.

“My Lord.” Vegeta articulated in a deep voice letting nothing show through, his eyes glued far behind Frieza's head. Nappa and Raditz were still on their knees and pronounced the same words at the same time before getting up and positioning themselves just like Vegeta, with their hands behind their backs, their face still aiming at the floor.

Frieza hovered to his throne in which he sat down, before putting his hand on his chin.

“My my Prince Vegeta, it’s been a while I guess it's a good thing for you. I’ve heard marvelous things about how you handle your missions.” Frieza said in a cheerful tone before pausing.

Vegeta did not answer anything and just nodded his head briefly.

“Still not very talkative are you?” then smiled Frieza shaking his head. “Well, since we are still waiting for the last squad to show up, I suggest you speak now. I have to admit I am rather bored.” sighed Frieza while waving his hand, motioning for the Saiyan to speak.

Vegeta took a deep breath, if there was one thing in this life that would fucking upset him more than anything it was to have to communicate with the tyrant. Unfortunately he couldn't escape it.

“The missions are going as planned my Lord, we have acquire a few planets the past few weeks, some with very valuable resources. One of the planets has been set aside from the market for your leisure, I am sure it will be perfect to transform it into a holiday resort of your convenience.”

Frieza opened his eyes before exclaiming an 'oh' and grabbed the scooter that was on the armrest of his throne. The room went silent again as he put his hand on the device to search for information on this famous planet. Vegeta really knew how to keep Frieza off his back at all time with interesting planets.

After a certain number of clicks were heard, Frieza slowly removed his scooter and closed his eyes, getting ready to speak on the novelty and Vegeta did not even blink, he had spent enough years under the tyrant's domination to unfortunately know what would please him the most.

“Aah Vegeta, as always you surprise me!” Frieza exclaimed loudly. “I am quite pleased with your choosing, you really know what I like isn’t it?” he ended up saying with a devilish smirk, glaring at Vegeta.

The prince grunted to signal his approval and Frieza's facial expression immediately changed, disgust evident on his features.

“Now what did I say about grunting?” he threatened in an irritated tone.

Vegeta knew it was exasperating the lizard, but he couldn’t help but provoke him. His own way of rebelling, even with the smallest gestures.

Knowing that Frieza was not expecting an answer, Vegeta nodded his head again. It drove him crazy to know how well he knew the tyrant, down to every reaction he had to have so as not to upset him. Behind him, his two acolytes were moving nervously.

Frieza was about to speak again when a noise was heard, coming from one of the doors which was on the right side of the large throne room, and they all widened their eyes and turned their heads with curiosity. After a few seconds, Frieza looked back at the squad with anger.

“I'm guessing our guest has arrived. Are you going to check on that or do I have to do it myself?” he hissed.

Vegeta had already turned to Nappa and Raditz, wondering angrily why the two fools had not yet gone to the source of the noise and he sighed heavily, deciding to go and check himself. He walked slowly crossing his arms as a feminine laugh came from behind the door. Vegeta made round eyes, completely stunned. Impossible. It was very rare to see women on one of Frieza's vessels.

When he opened the door, however, his doubts were confirmed. He didn’t know what to think about the sigh of the situation in front of him. On the white floor now covered with warm blood lay a purple reptilian soldier holding his throat as the same blood escaped from it in great quantities. Crouching next to him was another individual, a knife in hand, and there was no doubt about the fact that it was a female. The black jumpsuit that enveloped her body, even if it did not reveal her skin, did not hide any of her forms. And her appearance was almost identical to the Saiyans, apart from the fact that she didn't seem to have a tail and that her shapes were more feminine. She was on the side and all he could see was the bottom of her face which displayed a sly smile, her eyes staring at the soldier who was choking.

Vegeta watched with fascination as she brought the blood soaked knife to her mouth to lick it and she started to giggle. To his knowledge, there were no females in Frieza’s army, if one did not count one of the female soldiers of a distant race whom he had once crossed before and who looked even more masculine than Nappa. The few females who were allowed were usually only witnesses or criminals brought back to the ship for questioning. And they rarely left the ship alive. Although Vegeta knew of a few Saiyan women working for Frieza, but they never made it high enough in rank to be authorized on one of his ships or anywhere near him. Just low rank hired mercenaries. And suddenly Vegeta wondered if Frieza was right not to allow females in his army or if it was because he precisely forbade females to be on his ship that he could not take his eyes off the one in front of him.

On the side, a short bald man was squirming with laughter and behind them another visibly Saiyan individual was scratching his head with his face tensed as the woman was shaking her head. Vegeta hardly noticed them, unable not to stare at the female. She was so focused on the almost dead soldier convulsing on the floor that it was almost exciting. Females were definitely an annoying distraction.

When she finally turned her head to look at him, Vegeta was stunned by the intense color of her eyes and his tail momentarily unfurled from his waist. They were big and of bright shades of blue. He found himself paralyzed on the spot, unable to look away as she began to smile warmly at him. The blood that covered her face in some places was a pretty mesmerizing contrast to the blue of her eyes and the white of her teeth. Only something was wrong, but he did not know what. He didn't know if it was the light colour of her skin or the blackness of her hair, but he was almost sure that something of her appearance didn't fit. Hopefully, it would not be her breasts, because damn, they were huge and to die for, especially in that tight black suit. Vegeta imperceptibly shook his head, shocked by his so instinctive and animal behavior towards a female and straightened up looking down at her. She then rose gracefully, pointing her knife at him and raising an eyebrow.

“Vegeta, right ?”

He almost choked by the casual use of his name from a stranger and growled, narrowing his eyes at the now very disrespectful female. He was not shocked however to be recognized, after all he had a certain reputation in Frieza’s army.

“Prince Vegeta” he corrected in his deep and threatening voice. “You are apparently expected by Lord Frieza.”

The short bald man who was in a black suit too stopped laughing, wiping the corner of his eyes as the woman stepped over the body of the soldier who was now clearly dead, putting away her knife. With a smirk she bend forward to grab one of his ankles and drag him behind her easily while she headed for the door where Vegeta was.

Vegeta watched her step forward and forced himself to move when the delicious scent of blood mixed with the one of the female entered his nostrils. Something snapped in him and the first intake of breath he took felt like a magnificent shot of the best comforting dope on the market.

“After you your highness.” she articulated, beckoning with her free hand towards the door and without holding it for her, Vegeta rushed back into the throne room followed by the three individuals behind him.

Vegeta returned to his exact position at the head of his squad and observed the female who had followed him and who, like him, positioned herself in front of the two other individuals who were with her and who knelt down. She then let go of the soldier's ankle, which fell to the floor with a thud of flesh that only corpses could make, and they all turned their eyes to Frieza to await his intervention.

While Nappa and Raditz were giving each other questioning glances, Frieza, who had a hand sprawl on his face, sighed again with irritation before raising his head to finally look at the blue-eyed woman in front of him. Vegeta was staring at his lips, waiting for what he was about to say.

“Now, what was wrong with this one?” Frieza said in an exasperated but defeated tone. There was indeed no way back, the soldier was dead.

The little female took a step forward and much to Vegeta's surprise, instead of kneeling in front of Frieza, she also just tilted her head slightly. Vegeta couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. Everybody kneeled in front of Frieza. Well, everybody but him, he thought. Apparently he was wrong.

“My Lord.” she paused and behind her the two kneeling individuals stood up. “Krillin, would you care to explain to Lord Frieza what happened? I don’t think I can properly recall what the soldier said…” she asked, turning her head over her shoulder towards the short bald man. He also took a step forward to get ready to speak, but the woman opened her mouth to start talking again.

“Oh wait, right, I believe he wanted to… Shove his cock and his balls up to…”

Frieza then silently cut her off by abruptly raising his hand, his palm facing her so that she would stop talking. His face displayed an expression of absolute disgust, his little eyes widened at their maximum and he then stared at the dead soldier and the trail of blood that was behind and under him.

“How absolutely disgusting.” he hissed standing up, his white tail whirling behind him. He slowly descended from his dais as the female resumed her position and Vegeta looked at her curiously when she turned her head towards him to stare at him with a smirk. Was that some sort of warning for him and his men? At this very second it sure seemed so, but he quickly dismissed the thought, still wondering what the actual fuck that female was doing here in Frieza's throne room killing soldiers. Behind him Nappa and Radditz were wondering the same, and Vegeta clenched his teeth hard, hoping that none of those two morons would dare to speak.

Frieza stopped a few centimeters from the dead soldier's legs, inspecting him with interest before pointing his finger at him and disintegrating his body with a Ki laser. He then looked at the female, placing one hand on his chin before turning around to walk back to his throne.

“I do not like you with that coloring, you look too much like a monkey. For the next summit, be sure to wear the right one.” He then said sitting down, facing the six individuals in front of him.

“Off course my Lord. This is just for camouflage as you well know.” she answered in a so casual way that it actually shocked Vegeta. But he had been right. Something was off about her.

As Vegeta was stupidly, he thought, wondering what her real color was, Frieza then raised his two hands towards them, a sign that he was going to speak again and by the expression on his face, this was serious business.

“As you can see, there are no guards in this room today. Your next assignment must stay strictly confidential and is of the utmost importance. I suppose none of you are wearing any recording device?” he announced, pausing dramatically to study them one by one.

Vegeta felt like throwing up. He couldn't understand how such an old and strong being could still take so long to express himself and articulate a few sentences. Probably because he was bored. To his knowledge, Frieza was way over 100 years old and maybe his sense of drama was a bit off. Or maybe he knew it would annoy the people around him to speak so slowly.

While Vegeta and the others had the time to think of a thousand things before Frieza would speak again, he listen in irritation as Radditz suddenly spoke, blurting the words as he was so obviously use to do. The moron was mostly unable to shut his damn mouth and it was already a miracle that he had been quiet up until now.

“Why are we in need of a whore? Do we need to seduce some dude or something?” Radditz said nodding towards the female and nudging Nappa in the ribs.

Vegeta's eyes popped out of their sockets as he stared at the floor and immediately his gaze fell on the woman. Her head and Frieza's snapped to look at Radditz with utter shock, actually all the heads except Vegeta's and he saw rage dancing in the female's blue eyes. Fucking Radditz.

Obviously if the woman had killed the soldier herself, it wasn't smart to call her a whore, even less so if Frieza didn't seem to give a shit about who she killed. The same way Frieza didn’t give a shit about Vegeta’s behavior when he killed soldiers who pissed him off on the ship. The female hissed furiously and took a step forward in the direction of Radditz, but Frieza clicked his tongue, raising his hand again, immobilizing the female in her stride with the gesture.

“I’ll take care of this one child, we do not want any more dead on the ship today now, do we?”

Vegeta watched her face as she glared fearlessly at Radditz and he found her even more fascinating. He had seen her face wince imperceptibly at the pronunciation of the word child, even if she tried to hide it. She exhaled slowly and deeply, crossing her arms, but stayed where she was, almost challenging Radditz with her gaze to say anything else inappropriate.

As usual, Radditz frowned, not understanding what he had said wrong. He turned his head towards Nappa, looking for approval with his eyes, but Nappa ignored him and stepped aside slightly.

“You would be wise not to address one of your Majors in such a poor manner.” Frieza then said, staring at the Saiyan squad with disgust. Vegeta widened his eyes as he looked back at the female, had he heard right? She was a Major in Frieza's army? A female? Like him? Vegeta was a Major for quite some time now and he had never heard of the female before. Nor had he ever seen her. But he did not dwell on the subject, knowing perfectly well what was about to come.

“I believe some punishment is in order.” the tyrant then said with a smirk.

And with that, without even questioning anything, without feeling the slightest emotion, Vegeta suddenly turned around and struck his fist forcefully into Radditz's gut who fell to his knees, coughing heavily. Vegeta repositioned himself in front of the lizard, crossing his arms, his gaze perfectly stoic.

“I guess this should do.” Frieza laughed devilishly.

The woman, on the other hand, did not seem satisfied and backed away while mumbling.

“I do not say that we never use her physical appearance to attracted males, but she is no whore, nor will she ever be.” then said Frieza in a very serious tone, glaring at the Saiyans. Radditz coughed a little harder before getting up, holding his stomach in his hands, a painful expression on his face.

“Do I make myself clear Radditz?” Frieza hissed leaning forward on his armrest toward him.

“Y-Yes my Lord, my apologies, crystal clear.” he stammered.

“You sexual creatures are so repugnant. Need I remind you that any sort of fornicating in my army is strictly forbidden? Punishable by death? Or have you forgotten that crucial piece of information? Maybe this was a mistake to assign your full squad to such a mission Vegeta.” he then said waving at him. “I do not understand the need you sexual primitive abomination have to insert some of your body parts in each other. How sickening. I wish the universe was only made of superior asexual beings like me.” Frieza trailed of, rubbing his face and speaking way faster than a few minutes before, betraying the fact that he was very pissed. And a furious Frieza was an unpredictable Frieza. But asking Saiyans not to fuck or even think about fucking was like asking them not to fight, a concept that was rather impossible to comprehend for some of them, especially for Radditz.

Vegeta was about to retort when, to his surprise, the female spoke in an amused tone.

“I believe my Lord that you do like to put some of your body parts in others.” she said with a disconcerting assurance that shocked Vegeta again. Who the fuck was this female? He looked up at Frieza who slammed his hands on the both armrests, apparently as shocked as him.

“What disgusting things are you insinuating?” he shouted, his ki flaring up so high all of a sudden that the room felt heavier.

She waved her hand as if it was obvious.

“Don't you like it my Lord when your tail pierces the body of an enemy to kill him? To feel the warmth of the body and the warm or cold blood running down on your skin?” she said smiling devilishly, closing her eyes as if she was enjoying what she had just described.

Vegeta opened his mouth slightly, completely stunned by the woman's attitude. It had only been a few minutes since he had met her and yet he had never dealt with a female like that. Not even Saiyan females were so bold. An involuntary shiver ran through him as he now devoured her curiously with his eyes and he had to come to his senses quickly to prevent anyone in the room from noticing his behavior.

Frieza stared at the ceiling pensive, one hand on his chin, before resting his softened gaze on the woman.

“I guess you are right. You will always surprise me. All these years and I had never thought of it. What a new concept! But it's not the same thing.” Frieza said, narrowing his gaze towards her.

“I know my Lord, pardon my behavior, I was just kidding around to lighten the mood.” she answered, tilting her head forward slightly in apology.

“Hmm.” Frieza remained silent for a while before turning to the three Saiyans and resuming his speech.

“You will learn that Bulma's skills here do reside in the use of her brain and mastery in technology and not in any sort of nasty behavior you were insinuating.” he exclaimed slowly and seriously. “You better remember this now, I will not authorize any sort of inappropriate behavior with her. Her skills and knowledge are priceless. DO YOU HEAR ME?” he suddenly yelled, his effeminate voice reasoning in the throne room.

Nappa and Radditz almost fell to their knees in submission and Vegeta nodded, already so pissed about the assignment to come. He had a feeling that he would not like it. Although he now knew the name of the female. Bulma.

Frieza exhaled deeply while closing his eyes and sank into his throne.

“In a few weeks from now, both your squads will be assigned to a very delicate mission. I trust you will work well together to make all the necessary preparations to assure the success of the mission. Bulma will brief you on the course of operations.” he then turned to Vegeta to pierce him with his little eyes. “And you are not to leave her out of sight in the meantime.” Frieza then closed his eyes, a hand on his face. “And I am warning you all, if I just smell or see the smallest sign of fornication on your skins, you won’t live to see another day. Now leave me, this conversation is exhausting.“ he sighed angrily.

The six individuals nodded.

“And Bulma, try not to kill anymore of my men today if you do not want to anger me any further.” Frieza said in a bored tone.

“Off course my lord.” she paused and frowned. “I have a request though.”

Frieza looked through his fingers at her and waved his hand.

“Speak.”

“Since my stay is suppose to remain confidential and that the ship is rather crowded right now, would you give me the authorization with my squad to take my quarters in my ship?”

Frieza rolled his eyes at that and sighed.

“Don’t you like your private quarters? Fine, what do I care?”

“Thank you lord Frieza.”

As the conversation with the tyrant seemed to be over, they all made their way to the exit, except for Vegeta who watched them leave over his shoulder.

Once alone with the tyrant, he crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes hard on the little white and purple alien.

“Now what Vegeta, didn’t I just dismiss all of you?”

Vegeta stared at him for a moment before answering.

“Why.” He simply growled. There was no need to say more. He and Frieza had known each other for so many years that a single word held all the meaning of his thoughts. It was actually making Vegeta sick that they were both able to read in each other like an open book. Disturbing even. And he knew that Frieza would answer slowly, prolonging the conversation unnecessarily.

“You know Vegeta, when she was young… Bulma had a tendency to run away.”

Strangely enough, Vegeta was intrigued by the fact that the lizard was talking about the female and his muscles tensed, hoping for once that the tyrant would talk fast and much of this strange blue-eyed creature. Vegeta remained perfectly still and focused, waiting for Frieza to deign continue speaking.

“She has learned the hard way not to do that anymore, but unfortunately... During her attempts, the extent of her knowledge and skills were discovered.”

Great, so what, now he was some sort of babysitter?

“I am not made to babysit.” Vegeta mumbled deeply.

“I know my sweet monkey I know, but you see, Bulma also has the tendency to attract troubles, and her living must remain a secret.” Frieza said in a strangely soft tone, knowing that he had to gain Vegeta’s interest.

“Can’t the two idiots who accompany her protect her?”

“That’s the thing. They are indispensable to her work, sometime having to gather information or tech for her projects. And it appears lately to be too dangerous to leave her alone. I have assign a numerous amount of people to protect her over the years, but they always lack intelligence and die or try to put their hands on her and I do believe you would never do such a thing Vegeta, do you ? Would you touch one of my precious toy?”

A warning. HIS toy. If only Frieza knew how wrong he was.

“Off course not my Lord.”

“Plus you noticed she has quite some killing inclination.” Frieza chuckled. “And she will need somebody with enough of a brain to succeed in the next mission, you can do that Vegeta, right?”

Again with that soft tone and need for confirmation.

“Yes.” Vegeta then stared at the trail of blood that the dead soldier had left on the floor after SHE clearly killed him.

“Yet she seems to know how to take care of herself.” Vegeta said, more as a question to Frieza.

“Oh yes, she got so hurt we actually had to make sure that she could defend herself at least against common vermin soldiers.” Frieza laughed.

Hurt ? Vegeta flinched inwardly at that for a reason he could not comprehend but showed nothing of it to Frieza. How hurt had she been? The way Frieza was communicating with her seemed like she had been living in a protected bubble, even away from the wrath of the tyrant himself. But only idiots would believe in such a thing, no one escaped Frieza’s wicked punishment or torture. Ever. Especially if she had tried to escape. Vegeta knew all too well about the punishment that came for having tried himself.

Something deep inside of Vegeta ripped through him for a few seconds, something he was unable to name, unable to understand, something that was somehow screaming at him to take care of the female, to protect her from an evil being like Frieza. But Vegeta just dismissed it as a need to fuck something, even though it hadn't been long since he indulged in the need. It was probably the fault of the little female who was rather pleasing to the eye. And since the lizard had clearly finished speaking, he bowed slightly in silence and made is way out of the room.

“And send the guards back in as well as the maintenance crew to clean this mess!” he heard Frieza yelled behind him as he closed the door to the throne room, hoping he would not have to visit again anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of this chapter?  
> I hope it doesn't look too much like one of the numerous VB story, and if it is, i am sorry :(  
> I decided to immediately go for V and B meeting each other, it wasn't planned at first, but i don't know... i changed my mind :) !
> 
> I hope you had fun reading <3 <3  
> ** Stay all Safe and Healthy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) <3  
> Thanks for your great comments on the first chapter!  
> It gave me the motivation to post the second one :) !  
> I hope you will like it :D
> 
> Have fun reading <3 <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero :D! This is only a fanfiction! **

What the fuck was Frieza thinking throwing them into the surveillance of a female. And to force him to work with her. Vegeta had a feeling this would go to shit in no time. Women were just an annoying distraction. And clearly he was right because when he got out of the throne room and barked at the guards to get back in and clean the mess she had left and that he turned around in the hallway, Radditz was pinned against a wall by that said female. What the hell had Radditz done now? Vegeta grumbled and cursed silently. He could watch what was going to happen or get her off him but decided for the first option, to let it be and just observe. After all, Radditz had put himself in this situation on his own and in the immediate, Vegeta regretted not having his scooter to measure the level of the woman. Radditz seemed to be struggling, but it was not difficult to even his level. But she clearly couldn't be as strong as him, he thought. That was impossible.

He walked slowly as his subordinates and the curious squad were having a rather lively chat. They did not seem to see him approach behind the imposing stature of Nappa.

“Come on Rad’, you can't speak to people like that, she's no piece of meat ya know!” the tall Saiyan with a chaotic short haircut complained.

“For once Radditz, I suggest you listen to your brother.” Nappa sighed.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that. Radditz's brother? Kakarrot? He hadn't seen or heard about him in years. So much so that he thought he was actually dead. Not that he really cared anyway. But he had to admit the third class clown had grown well. They were probably eating better in the squad of Frieza’s precious toy.

“Yeah, no one messes with Bulma.” said the little bald laughing. “If you want to keep your genitals that is!” he giggled loudly.

The female had not moved an inch and was still holding Radditz by the throat, her angry blue eyes piercing him intensely.

“What do ya mean? “ Radditz asked, tilting his head to the side to look at Krillin, his face suddenly worried.

“I think the last time somebody was disrespectful to her, she cut off his tongue then his hands and she finished with his dick.”

A shocked expression appeared in Radditz's eyes, or some lust, or maybe simply both, and he reached out to try to grab her wrist around his throat, but before he could even touch her, she had removed her hand and stepped back with a hiss and was looking down at him while he slid against the curved metal wall. Radditz's mouth opened slightly and he couldn’t help but ask.

“Why the dick last?”

She looked at him narrowing her eyes before leaning forward towards him.

“To give him false hope that he would keep it.” she stated coldly.

Radditz's eyes widened and Vegeta smirked at that with renew fascination. What a crazy female.

“Damn that's cruel!” Radditz whined.

Bulma turned around and just sighed ‘yes’ before starting to walk away from him in the hallway followed by her two men.

Radditz got up from the wall to follow them as well as Nappa and Vegeta quickly passed them to approach the woman's squad.

“Shit I think I'm in love with her.” blurted Radditz suddenly, making Vegeta's brow twitched. That moron was really going to get them all killed was he?

“Shut up Radditz, you're in love with anything that has two legs and two holes.” Nappa replied, rubbing his chin.

“That’s so not true!” he exclaimed vividly. “She's just so damn brutal it’s arousing!”

Bulma looked over her shoulder at Radditz and frowned and Vegeta couldn’t help but noticed as he was starting at her back the whole time.

Radditz looked down at his half hard-on and cupped himself shamelessly over his pants with a groan. When he looked back up, he stopped abruptly because Vegeta was now facing him with one of the angriest expression Radditz had ever seen.

“You will stop this right now.” Vegeta growled warningly, not knowing if he was more pissed by the fact that Radditz clearly wanted to seduce the female or because he would certainly blow up the mission.

“I can't help it Vegeta, she's just so... I don't know I like her.” Radditz quickly blurted, looking over the Prince to stare at Bulma. “Hey blue, will you be my mate?” he threw at her with a wave of his hands.

Radditz barely had the time to finish his question that Vegeta punched his fist violently in his jaw with a loud growl. The Saiyan was sent several meters away landing on his back.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MORON!” Vegeta growled again loudly, glaring daggers at Radditz, his tail unwrapping from his waist to slash threateningly through the air. He clenched his hands and teeth hard, ready to pounce on the fool again. There was no need for the female to kill Radditz because Vegeta was quite positive that he was going to do it himself right now.

“Chill out Vegeta. This will never happen in a lifetime.' Bulma then said close to him, nodding at Radditz.

Vegeta was in such a rage that he hadn't even noticed that the woman had turned around and tiptoed her way towards him. He turned his face to her slowly, frowning, and she gave him that warm smile again. Somehow he relaxed a bit at that. During the whole meeting with frieza, she had never smiled the way she was smiling at him now. His tail stopped to twirl all around and went back around his waist and he just crossed his arms, piercing her with his dark eyes and grunted.

Bulma simply turned around to make her way back to her ship. At the end of the hallway, Radditz was whimpering.

“Heeey, what was that for?” he said, rubbing his chin and jaw. This would definitely leave a bruise.

Vegeta barely heard him as he stared at the female leaving and motion for Nappa to come close, he had stepped away the moment he had seen the rage in the Prince’s eyes.

“You will follow the female to her ship and stay with her until further notice.” he ordered in a deep voice to the old Saiyan.

“Sure your highness, but what about my scooter? I could quickly get…”

“I will send the idiot to get it for you.” Vegeta cut him off, pointing at Radditz who had stood up and was walking towards them.

Nappa nodded but looked worried.

“Now leave before you lose sight of her, this female is trouble. And I need to train.” Vegeta growled and Nappa rushed to catch up with the woman's squad.

“Is it...”

Vegeta just cut off Radditz, raising his hand towards him.

“Do not even utter a word.” he hissed. “You heard me, get the damn scooters and bring them to Nappa first, then me. It shouldn’t be too difficult for you to process this order.” and without waiting for Radditz's answer he left in the other direction for the training rooms.

* * *

Vegeta pushed to the side with his foot the body of the soldier he had just beaten and who was now quite dead. He sighed in frustration, what a weakling, he had not even break a sweat. He guessed he would have to wait for Radditz to get to the training room to have a little bit of a challenge sparring, although Vegeta really wanted to beat the shit out of him to teach him a good lesson. In the meantime he would train alone and practice his katas.

And it’s only when the first drop of sweat ran down on his temples that to his surprise Nappa entered the room and not Radditz as he had hoped.

He jumped and landed in front of the bald Sayian to push him violently against the wall.

“What the FUCK are you doing here? Where's your scooter? And Radditz?” Vegeta yelled in the now empty room that the other soldiers had fled after he killed one of them.

Nappa then raised his hands in front of him, his shoulders moving back.

“Haven't seen Radditz. And the female won’t to let me get on her ship!”

Vegeta growled out of frustration and rubbed his eyes. Was this little female so intimidating that she could push away somebody like Nappa? Was nothing going to go right today?

He went to the back of the room to grab the top of his jumpsuit to put it back on and took his towel that he placed around his neck before heading for the door, wondering why he hadn’t killed Radditz after all these years. His luck at surviving was amazing.

“I will deal with the female, find that useless moron, get the scooters and meet me at the docks.” he grunted as he walked out of the room quickly.

“She's on the A1 plateform.” Nappa threw at him.

Vegeta turned around and raised an eyebrow at Nappa but said nothing. The A1 Platform was the part of the docks dedicated to ships that were too large to land inside Frieza’s ship and for VIPs. Those ships were therefore docked from the outside and the only entrance was through a security airlock. What was she doing over there? Did being Frieza's little toy give her access to more luxuries than the others? If she was just a Major like him, certainly she should have the same kind of ship as him. Or pods. The size of the ships and their furniture depended on their ranks.

When he finally arrived on the A1 Bridge, lost in his thoughts about the woman, there was obviously only one ship docked, the area was mostly deserted all the time and he was shocked at the size of the ship. The view from the long porthole that was a few meters long and that looked out into space was completely hidden by the shiny, metallic black ship. Vegeta frowned unwillingly at that, not at all to please not to have the same kind of accommodations. 

Arrived at the ship's airlock door he banged loudly on to it.

“Open the door female!” he shouted and waited a minute before accessing the side panel on the wall that was supposed to be in direct communication with the ship mainframe once docked.

“I won't hesitate to blast this door if you don't open it right now!” He growled in the device as he pressed the button. But no answer came.

He banged a few more times with irritation and was about to burst his way through the damn door when the screen on the panel flickered.

“What the hell! Do you think I have nothing else to do than fixing doors?” the female screeched at him through the screen.

He stared at the tiny screen in front of him, frowning. The female looked at him intensely with an angry expression and although the camera was centered on her head, he could see that her shoulders were bare.

“I do not care if it takes you days to fix it, just open the door this instant.” he growled loudly in his deep voice. Was this a difficult order to comprehend?

When she stepped back and huffed, Vegeta saw that she had a little device in her hand and when she started to slide it against her hair, some of them turned blue.

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise. Was this her natural color? He watched completely mesmerize as more parts of her hair were turning blue the more she swept the device. He grabbed the panel on either side with his hands, confused as he watched her do and did not notice that she was talking to him, until she leaned so close to the monitor’s camera that only her big blue eye came in close-up.

“Vegeta can't you hear me anymore? Helloooo? “ she screamed and Vegeta jerked back from the panel snapping out of his trance. What was wrong with him? He just nodded and answered yes, his eyes still glued to her hair through the screen.

The airlock then opened with a depressurization noise and Vegeta rushed inside. When the door closed behind him, the small room lit with a dark, red light.

Suddenly a bright green light started moving from the floor up very slowly and Vegeta jumped to

hover against the ceiling, a low rumble escaping his throat.

“Relax Vegeta. “ then said the voice of the woman in an amused tone through a microphone. “This is just a scan. No way I’m letting a recording or tracking device get on my ship you know!” she chuckled.

Vegeta reluctantly returned to the floor, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I do not have my scooter with me.” he said calmly, looking at the kind of laser that was going over his body.

“Doesn’t mean you don’t have one in your suit!” she just responded and said nothing anymore until a computer voice reported that he was clean. Vegeta grunted and Bulma opened the door.

“Come on in, I’ll be there shortly!“ she said again through the microphone cheerfully, but Vegeta was already inside.

He walked into a second small operating room that had emergency and safety equipment, as well as space suits and oxygen supplies before the back door opened automatically to finally let him into what appeared to be the living room of the ship.

Despite the fact that the room was scarce in decoration, it was extremely big, modern and luxurious. Strangely the floor was covered in a magnificent wood. Unusual for a ship. It looked more like a home, although the concept of home was rather foreign to Vegeta. Here and there were electronic devices that he couldn't recognize but in itself it was not so surprising if she was as good in mechanics as Frieza had said. He walked quietly around the room studying the surroundings, the room opened onto a number of hallways and he wondered which one would lead him to the woman, although he was almost sure, after all, most of the tyrant's vessels had the same indoor design. He stopped in front of the large bay window overlooking the deep space. There was absolutely nothing to see, but if the ship had been in the opposite direction, the view of the planet would have probably been impressive.

What was really impressive thought was the little female when she entered the room not far from him. Vegeta turned his head to her and swallowed hard.

The female was just wearing a fucking towel tightening her feminine curves insanely.

No wonder she was getting hurt if she was showing herself like that to complete strangers. But curiously she didn't seem afraid to have him on her ship. Most of the people would have died on the spot already.

Vegeta tried to keep his gaze on her face but it wasn't that difficult because she was still busy changing the color of her hair to that amazing special shade of blue with her strange device. It wasn't royal blue, but it was blue anyway, like the seas of some healthy planets he usually purged to turn them into holiday resorts.

Bulma stopped not far from him and without realizing it, Vegeta slowly reached out to her hair, wanting to feel them slide between his fingers, cursing himself for wearing gloves, but he refrain himself half way through when she slowly stepped back.

“I know, kind of an unusual color right?” she said softly.

“Is this… your real color?” Vegeta couldn't help but ask, all of a sudden acting like Radditz and blurting things, why was he acting like this?

“Yeah.”

Bulma knew she should keep her true color hidden, but it had been a long time and today she was feeling like wearing blue. And maybe she hoped it would help. “You don't remember me Vegeta do you?” she suddenly blurted herself.

Vegeta frowned, still mesmerized by her coloring and he didn't know why. And he was positive that he had never met her, he would never have forgotten such a rare hair color during his travels in the galaxy. And he had seen a lot of it. 

“You must be mistaken female, I would remember meeting someone with such a peculiarity.” he said in a deep voice, crossing his arms.

Bulma's expression almost looked pained for a second and Vegeta's frowned deepened wondering why again. And why the hell was he talking about that with her?

He straightened his posture and glare at her threateningly.

“So. I hear you do not want to let my man do his job?”

Suddenly, her attitude changed, and she looked at the ceiling putting a finger on her shin.

“What man? The one with crazy long hair?” she said with sudden interest on a mocking tone, and for some reason it just made Vegeta growl and clench his fists.

“The bald one that followed you all the way here.” he said hoarsely.

“Mmh. Sorry, haven't seen him!” she exclaimed innocently with a big smile, putting her hands behind her back.

Was she playing dumb or was she just trying to piss him off? Because Vegeta didn't even have to get close to her to smell that she was lying. He couldn't remember the last day he had asked himself so many questions about someone without killing them for the trouble.

“I know you are lying female and I do not have time for games. You will let Nappa on this ship and you will not interfere with our mission. Or I swear to god I will create more doors to fix in the walls.” he threatened, positioning his outstretched arm to the side, ready to throw a ball of Ki.

“God, just calm down Vegeta.” she said, huffing and raising her shoulders. “I don't need a body guard, I don't intend to leave the ship anyway, and I'm on holiday just so you know! I don't need that big oaf following me around all day!” she crossed her arms and glare at him and Vegeta’s jaw twitched.

“First, you will address me properly as Prince Vegeta or your highness and secondly I don't give a fuck whether you have to work or not, you will obey.” he hissed.

“Suuure your HIGH-NESS!” Bulma spat at him. “Damn you lack some social manners! We’re supposed to be a team!” she pointed out rolling her eyes. “If I have to call you that, you WILL call me Bulma or Miss Briefs or Queen Bulma for all i care, cause my name is not female!” she shouted strongly at him.

Vegeta glared at her while she placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head on the side, frowning. Her eyes were spiting a delicious blue fire that was somehow attracting him like a magnet. Was she going to argue about anything he asked? He inhaled sharply and a waft of her freshly showered scent came to his nose and he turned quickly to head for the exit, shaking his head.

“Nappa will be there shortly. I expect you to do as I say. Don't make me come back here FEMALE, otherwise…”

“More doors in the walls I get it.” she said cutting him off and giving him her most faked smile ever. And Vegta’s muscle tensed.

But at the door he turned around and walked back to her, trying not to breathe.

“Give me your contact details so I can track your movements.“

“You really take your job to heart like a good little soldier I see.” she exclaimed, gesturing with her finger to follow her.

Of course he would. Who did she think she was talking too? Vegeta didn't understand why she was leading him somewhere else but just followed, trying his hardest to keep his gaze averted from her ass and her bare legs. Now that she was close and barefoot, he noticed that she was just about his size. Was she completely naked under that towel? Too many questions were flooding his mind and Vegeta hated that.

A little further down the hall they entered a room that she unlocked with a code to quickly get out a brand new scooter from a compartment. She placed it on her head and he watched her do curiously before she removed the scooter to hand it to him.

“Here take this one, its fully encrypted. My contact is in there under blue.”

Fully encrypted? He frowned at that, how was that possible. Was this some sort of sick trick from Frieza to keep a closer eye on him? After all, he hadn't yet been able to determine what the woman thought of the tyrant. Maybe this whole thing was just another plot of Frieza to control him even more. Because the tyrant monitored anyone and anything in his army. But Vegeta decided not to say or show anything and grabbed the scooter to inspect it. It looked perfectly normal and he wanted to be done with this to go back to training. He still owed Radditz the beating of his life for almost getting them all killed.

“You expect me to wear two scooters at all time?” he sighed angrily.

“Nope, just load your account on this one and get rid of your old one. Doesn't mean I won't scan you the next time you show up though.” Bulma explained, blinking an eye at him.

He looked at her with distrust in his eyes. No surprise here, she would have reacted the same and she sighed.

“There is no trick here Vegeta. I'm working with confidential material and all type of communication with me is to be encrypted. One of the only bonuses that comes from working as Frieza’s head scientist.”

She wasn't lying, he could tell. And what she said just made sense. The first argument for intergalactic war was mostly the fight for new technology and so he just stared at her for a while, nodded and finally made his wait to the exit alone without saying another word.

* * *

“So he didn’t recognize you? Sure it’s him?” Krillin asked, rubbing the back of his head, sitting in the copilot’s seat.

As soon as Vegeta had left, Bulma had just run to put on some clothes and rushed to the cockpit, barking orders at Krillin and Goku who were still in the ship monitoring her encounter with Vegeta. She was now furiously typing commands all around on the computer board in a hurry.

“Nope he didn’t and yes I’m sure. Doesn’t matter, it was a long time ago.” she exclaimed in a neutral voice, completely focused on the screens in front of her. Didn't it matter? She didn't know, but she certainly wasn't going to find out here. People changed under Frieza’s domination.

“You gonna talk to him about it?” Krillin asked again. He kept asking questions, and she kept trying to focus.

“Shut up now Krillin, I need some silence!” she yelled, speeding up her movements. It was the only small opportunity they would have to leave without the Saiyan squad, and she intended to take full advantage of it.

* * *

“Hu… Vegeta?” Nappa asked through the scooter and Vegeta sighed, he had just made his way back to the training rooms and was getting undress again.

“What now?” Vegeta growled, standing motionless and staring at the pink lens in front of his eye.

“The female… She… She left.”

Vegeta rubbed his face, of course she would go wander around in the ship, she didn't seem to be the kind of female to stay put. What was the problem with that?

“Then just follow her Nappa, how hard can this be?” he sighed, wondering just how incompetent his subordinates could be.

“N-No, you don’t get it. She left like, left-left, with the ship and everything.” Nappa paused, ready to hear his Prince yelled at him, but when nothing came, he resumed. “And I’m not on it.”

Vegeta’s eyes just widened, incapable of processing what Nappa had just said. He removed his new scooter slowly from his head to look at it intently, as if the object had just greatly offended him.

No she didn’t.

No way.

That fucking female.

With the assignment Frieza had just given them.

_‘Don't lose sight of her.’_

Vegeta summoned all the control he could find not to crush the new scooter in his hands and finally roared so loud that Nappa shuddered, swearing he almost heard it as if it was happening next to him on the docks and not only through his scooter in the training rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is :)  
> It's just the start, so i can't say much yet... ;)
> 
> I really hope you liked it!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 <3
> 
> And remember to stay safe and healthy! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all :) ! <3  
> Here is the new chapter! It's long, if i continue like this, each chapter will be longer than the previous one xD !
> 
> I hope you will like it, do not hesitate to let me know, i always love your comments! <3  
> Have fun reading :)! <3 <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be living with me :D! This is only a fanfiction! **

“SHE WHAT ?” Vegeta finally yelled into the scouter before putting it back on his head, his tail twirling madly behind him. He needed to act fast. He pushed open the doors of the training room so violently that they slammed and cracked against the wall. Nappa was mumbling some lame-ass apologies and Vegeta just growled in response to cut him off.

"Get in your fucking pod and target their ship immediately!”

It would be more difficult for them to break away from the gravity pull of the planet with their massive ship compare to their pods, even if they were in orbit, so there was a small chance of catching them. Surely they couldn't blast their way out of here so close to Frieza's ship.

“On it!” Nappa shouted back and Vegeta began to run to get to the docks.

Somewhere on the way, the adrenaline started to pump through his veins and Vegeta could feel the excitement growing exponentially inside of him. He smirked and sneered at that, recognizing all too well the amazing feeling.

Hunting.

He was going to hunt the blue-haired female.

All of a sudden the thought of that made him run even faster and he knocked down the soldiers that unfortunately crossed his path.

Once he reached the docks, Nappa was already gone and he rushed for his own pod, there was no time for him to take off with his ship. Fortunately his status as a Major allowed him and his squad to always have their pods available and ready to leave.

He literally threw aside the maintenance workers who were cleaning and decontaminating the pods to enter his before closing the door and taking off at full speed into space. He waited furiously for Nappa to send him a destination to follow and decided to call the female immediately.

* * *

Vegeta waited for her to answer for what seemed like an hour, rage and excitement running through his mind, in a kind of bizarre battle that couldn't get a winner. But when she answered his call in such a casual manner, almost laughing, rage clearly took over inside of him.

“Hi Vegetaaa !”

“Turn. Your. Ship. RIGHT NOW !” Vegeta all but yelled, clenching his fist on the armrests of his seat that already had the imprint of his fingers.

“How rude!” Bulma shouted back. “Can't you even say hi?”

The nerve of that little female. Between her and Radditz earlier, this day was the biggest joke of the century. Vegeta breath sharply, trying his best to remain as calm as possible. He was in a pod after all. It’s not like he could just let his anger take over him and risk destroying the only small piece of metal around him that protected him from the void of space.

“Do you really want to get us all killed?” he growled loudly.

“Oh Frieza won't kill me you know…” she sighed. “You on the other hand... If you’re not doing your job properly, him killing you is the only outcome.” she chuckled and Vegeta's mouth widened in shock. The way she spoke made it clear that this was what must have happened to others of her babysitters. They were not really forced to stay on Frieza's ship, if the tyrant wanted to see them, he would just summon them and they would have to show up. But if the female needed or decided to travel, he had to go with her. It was the job of his squad, Frieza had been very clear about it.

Vegeta remained silent, thinking of negotiating because it was obvious from the tone she used that the woman would not turn her ship around.

'’Slow down your ship and let us dock.” Vegeta then said in a serious tone, waiting for her to answer, but all of a sudden, a little image of her just appeared in front of his eye on the little lens of his scouter.

Vegeta's mouth gaped and he stared completely stunned at her. How did she do that? Could she see him as well? Impossible, how could she if he carried his scouter before his eyes. Bulma was sitting in front of her camera, her upper body visible, and she waved at him with a smile.

“Hey again Ve-ge-ta!” she repeated simply.

“How?” he growled, somewhat pissed, dumbfounded and a little pleased to see her.

“I have my ways!” she just said and winked and Vegeta frowned hard.

“Ooh come on, don't give me that look!” Bulma then pouted and Vegeta's gaze darted to the inside of his pod, searching for a sign of a recording device that he was sure couldn't actually be there.

“Looking for cameras?” the female then said in an amused tone.

Vegeta looked back at her, his eyes still slightly widened at her little image and he gritted his teeth hard, but remained silent. He wanted to throw away the scouter, to destroy it in a thousand pieces, but he had no other way of getting in touch with her.

“Have I rendered you mute?” Bulma laughed. “Don't worry I'm just messing with you, I can't see you...”

Vegeta sighed silently. Clever little bitch! He ran a hand through his hair before repeating himself.

“I gave you an order. Slow down your ship and let us dock.”

“Yeah like that's ever going to happen.” she answered looking away from the camera and waving her hand. “If you would have ask nicely I might have considered, but it's too late for that now.”

Vegeta was so angry that he thought he was about to explode in the pod and just die right here in Space.

“You BITCH.” he growled and looked at her with irritation as the expression on her face changed to anger and Bulma frowned hard, slamming her hands on the surface in front of her.

“You did not just call me that.” she screeched.

“I did. Bitch.“ Vegeta repeated in provocation, starting to feel amused by the features of her face and the fact that she was squirming in all directions while he remained perfectly still.

She hissed at the screen and stood up, leaning towards the camera and giving him a better view of her angry face and cleavage. Vegeta's body tensed at the sight for some reason and he stared at her forms licking his lips, before letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“You know what Vegeta, at first I was just kidding. I was gonna let you and the dummy-bald-oaf follow us for some time, maybe even dock later on, but now I don't really want to do that anymore.” Bulma blurted, smirking slowly and leaning back, and Vegeta almost groan unconsciously at her already little image getting smaller again.

“Where are you going female?” he asked in a husky voice, almost forgetting the hunt as he was now too focused at ogling her body.

“Wouldn't you want to know…” Bulma mused sitting back down in her seat smiling at the camera. There was a blank and she rested her elbows on the surface in front of her, pushing her breast up and exhaling deeply, waiting for him to speak.

“Tell me. Now.” Vegeta asked in a surprisingly soft tone.

“Why speaking so little and so slow Vegeta, enjoying the view?” she said in a honeyed voice, smiling devilishly before standing up and turning around to give him a good view of her ass while giggling.

Vegeta's mouth opened wide, not understanding the female. Why was she acting like this all of a sudden? She looked so cold and disinterested in males earlier, silently nodding at everything Frieza had said. Was she in real just like anybody else in the tyrant’s army?

Vegeta said nothing again for some time and just looked at what she was showing him with a sly smile, not noticing that his tail had unwrap from his waist so that the tip could slowly rub his hardening cock through his jumpsuit. She definitely wasn't bad to look at, but he wanted to crush her obvious ego. So he answered in the coldest tone he could come up with.

“Are you done female? I don't see anything interesting at all.”

Bulma turn back to the camera with a shocked expression on her face and Vegeta smiled widely.

“I'll have you know that this.” she gesture at her own body. “is the MOST beautiful body in the GALAXY!”

“I don't care.” Vegeta whispered feeling his pants tightening like a freaking incontrollable teenage, realizing that he was losing track of the original conversation. He winced at that and rested his face on his hand. Was Radditz contagious or something? “I'm losing my patience female, answer me now.”

Bulma growled loudly and placed one of her hands on her hips.

“You bastard! You really do believe this tone of yours will bring you any answers?” she huffed indignantly.

Vegeta just grunted and rolled his eyes, what tone did she expect him to use? Especially after she just left without them. And anyway, he had no nice tone to start with.

“Crazy female, I swear if I catch you, you WILL regret it.” he growled strongly.

She just hummed in response and smiled, and Vegeta wondered if she was really completely insane. A lot of Frieza's soldiers had gone mad after some repetitive punishment and torture sessions, to the point that some needed to be terminated. The little female on the other hand seemed at moments to be having quite some fun despite Frieza’s threat.

“I have some business to attend to and this is exactly what I need to avoid.” she exclaimed, gesturing at the camera in front of her. “I can't show up with you three, it would look suspicious, especially on such a calm little planet. By the time you'll arrive there, I should be completely done and maybe gone, so I don't see why I wouldn't tell you.” she continued softly out loud like if she was just talking to herself.

Vegeta leaned forward unconsciously, as if to hear better what she was about to say. He watched carefully while she started to type on a keyboard that he could not see.

“Listen well. We’re going to a small neutral trading post. Coordinates xxxxx xx001.” she then paused and looked at her screen with a serious face. “I guess I’ll see you in a couple of days then. About 8 I’d say with how slow your two pods are.”

Vegeta tensed slightly. So she really wasn’t going to let them dock on her ship.

“Your ship isn't that fast female.” Vegeta sneered without revealing that Nappa was so close he could actually see her ship.

“Then you clearly underestimate me Vegeta!”

Bulma winked and gave him a sly smile before ending the communication and Vegeta roared in frustration, knowing there was nothing right now in his pod he could crush in his hands or nobody he could kill despite the need. That fucking bitch!

He exhaled several times rubbing his eyes before he got a call from Nappa.

“Vegeta!” Nappa yelled suddenly in his ears.

“What is it now?” he growled aggressively, not ready to hear any other bad news.

“The ship is gone! It was there, then there was something crazy like a distortion and then the ship was gone! My guess is…”

Light speed, Vegeta thought, sighing heavily. Very rare for ships to have access to this technology. Of course the female would get this kind of upgrade. And now they definitely couldn't follow her with their pods, nor with their ship. Even if it was faster and that they would turn around to go get it, it would still take a few days to catch up to her. And getting their own ship back would make them lose a couple of hours.

Vegeta just swiped his fingers on the screen in front of him and picked the galactic map from the menu, entering the coordinates of the planet were frieza's ship was orbiting and the coordinates he got from the female. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that the coordinates she had given him only corresponded to the vacuum of space. There was no planet at this location. But at the speed at which they were advancing, the little female was right, it would take them at least 8 days to get there, without making any halt. This wouldn't do.

Vegeta began to zoom out on the screen to try to see what was around the coordinates she had given him and finally smirked. He knew this planetary system perfectly well, in fact he even knew the little hidden planet she spoke of inside out for having stayed there a certain number of time during his days of unauthorized rest. He even had contacts on site. What a coincidence. Most of its large cities had no secrets for him. If her goal had been to confuse him by the fact that no planet appeared on the galactic map, she had fail. Vegeta knew his way through this part of the galaxy all too well.

“What is Radditz's position?” Vegeta then asked to Nappa, focused on the screen in front of him to find a big suitable planet on their way to the little trading post.

“About 10 minutes behind, following us in his own pod.”

“Good. Let him know that we will land on JMRC-5658 in 4 hours. I expect Radditz to reach us by the time you and I are done or the idiot will have to continue in his pod.” he growled, thinking that maybe he should just let him manage his way to the trading planet alone.

“Why do we have to stop there? We don’t need supplies with the cryo-sleep.” Nappa questioned with curiosity.

“We are too slow. We have to ‘borrow’ a ship.” Vegeta just answered with a sneer before ending the communication, his excitement rising up again at the idea of finding the little female faster than she expected it.

* * *

“Was this the last one Nappa?” Vegeta asked through his scouter, focused on the screen before him in the cockpit.

“Yes it’s clear.”

“You two take care of the bodies, we don't need the stench of cadavers on our way. No need to resupply fuel, it seems those idiots did the job for us just before we showed up.” Vegeta almost chuckled, looking at the logs of the filling of the tanks.

Vegeta pushed the dead insect's body to the side to free the weird shaped pilot's seat in which he wanted to sit in and frowned in disgust when he saw a yellow substance scattered all over the surface.

“How disgusting.” he whispered to himself before throwing some little Ki balls to disintegrate the mess, leaving at the same time some burned black marks on the metal. If he had known, he would have killed him more properly. Did those insects even have proper food on the ship? He wondered, but there was no time to think about it because there was no time to go get more food supplies in the first place. They were already late and every second was precious.

Vegeta then set to disintegrate the body of the alien insect, surprised at how quick the dry body turned to dust, leaving behind a rather unpleasant scent and he sat down in the captain seat to start the engines. This was probably the best ship they would come across in this area, but he was still frustrated and pissed. It would still take them about 4 days to reach the female and her squad.

* * *

Four days that they were in the ship they had stolen from the insect aliens and which was not as big and as fast as Vegeta would have hoped, especially with their three pods on board. He could have left them on the planet or programmed them to follow, but could not risk being without any transportation in case the ship broke down. Four days they hadn't eaten anything because the insects' food made of soil was not adapted to the rather tolerant stomach of the Saiyans. What a luck. Four days crammed up together, not being able to train properly because none of the rooms of the ship provided them with enough space, not to mention the fact that the insects slept in some sort of cocoons with a repulsive odor and that their only alternative was to sleep on the floor. Enough to drive the Saiyans crazy and on the verge of a crisis, even if they had gone through much worse already.

And above all, four days that Vegeta was obsessed with the blue haired female. Because he had to admit it, since he had seen her again through the camera of his scouter, even if it was just a tiny image, he could not get her out of his head. The more he thought of her, the more he found her hot, and the fact that their stolen ship didn't offer much activities left plenty of time for his mind to wander. It must be her unusual blue hair, Vegeta had thought, but it clearly wasn't just that. It was all of her. Her face, her eyes, her body, her curves, her petite frame, her temper. Because yeah, even if he had not interacted that much with her, he could tell she was a strong mind. All of what he liked. And she also seemed to be smart, and probably was, since she was Frieza’s little toy.

* * *

A day before landing on the planet, Vegeta contacted some of his informants on site, providing them with a description of the squad that they were hunting. Surely such a beautiful woman, even if she had black, blue or red hair, wouldn't go unnoticed.

When the ship finally entered the atmosphere of the small planet, Vegeta wondered if the first thing he wanted to do was to eat or to find her. And just the fact of asking himself that question confused the hell out of him. Four days with no food versus a woman? He would have never hesitated on such a choice before. But to find and watch this woman was his mission, right? So it had to be done first.

The Saiyan squad decided to land on the most populated city of the planet, assuming that if she had some business to conduct it would probably be there. The population density made it possible to be more discreet and if they could not find her they would just have to split and search the other cities one by one. After all, even if they now had their scouters, they had no idea what kind of power level to track to find the woman and her men. But they should easily spot the ship of the female just by flying over the edge of the city.

But when they didn't locate the ship, Vegeta resumed contact with his informants to find out a more, many ships had landed other the past few days on this planet, but none of the size of the female’s ship. The Saiyans were on their way to the port to investigate when he received the late information that three pods, led by a woman, had landed three days earlier. They did not even need to investigate further when they immediately recognized the pods as the ones belonging to frieza's army. This was not what Vegeta expected but at least it was an easy lead, the woman would need a place to stay, and unless she knew someone on the planet, chances were she was in one of the hotels in the city. The squad quickly split up to continue their research.

After threatening the manager of one of the decent hotels, Vegeta finally got to enter a room after several hours of excruciating search, his stomach rumbling like crazy. He didn't need to get further confirmation that it was their room as when he entered it, the unmistakable scent of the female filled his nostrils vividly. He smirked and turned around, paying the hotel manager heavily for his silence before deciding to wait for the woman's return. This was the advantage of the neutral trading planets and their hotels, it was so easy to pay people to get any kind of information.

In the meantime Vegeta went snooping around the suite and the three separates rooms, but oddly enough, he almost found no personal items. The only tangible evidence that the squad resided here was their scent and especially the one of the woman in the bed she occupied when he entered her room. He froze on the spot and something strange happened in his brain because he started to imagine himself in bed with her and he suddenly wanted to mix his scent with hers. His Saiyans instinct were kicking in like crazy and when this mess would be sorted out, Vegeta told himself that he would find a female in the city to relieve this sudden urge he had to fuck the blue-haired female. If there was one thing that he was suppose to avoid and that he had made clear with Radditz not to do, it was definitely that.

* * *

Bulma was quietly returning to the hotel alone, feeling quite disappointed.

It was the same thing happening all the time and she didn't understand how her brain could be fooled every time.

She would go on a mission for weeks or month and somehow along the way her brain would start to fantasize about Yamcha and his personality, only to come back and be disappointed again. Whenever she left she was discouraged and told herself that it would probably be the last time she saw him, but the loneliness and the need for physical contact that her mind felt always made her believe in the end that he was different than what she remembered. False fantasies completely constructed from scratch by her mind in moments of deep loneliness. Because Yamcha never changed.

Oh she was always happy to see him, that was for sure, his presence was reassuring, and he was a human and reminded her of home blablabla. But was this enough? And anyway could she hope for anything else by being Frieza's slave? She guessed she should consider herself happy with how it was. It’s not like she was ever going to have a perfect love life anyway.

She sighed sadly, closing her eyes for a second before looking around to the small little houses of the city. It almost looked kind of medieval but without the crazy lack of hygiene that history books always told, and with more use of technology. A lot of different races of aliens were rooming the streets, making it almost impossible to actually know who the locals were if it was your first time here. The place was almost unknown to Frieza's soldiers and since no one knew who she was, there was practically no chance for her to get recognized anywhere. Krillin had monitored the planet for two days while Goku went on a scouting mission in the city, and nothing unusual alerted them to a malevolent presence. It was a nice safe little place as always.

Bulma breathed in the spicy hair of the street and exhaled slowly, wondering if she should grab a bite and find a guy to relieve herself before getting back to the hotel when her eyes snapped open.

Vegeta was here. And the two other Saiyans, Nappa and Radditz as well, she could feel it. She should have known that he might know this planet.

Not being far from the hotel, she could pinpoint them like a nose on a face. And she wasn't even using her scouter. They were really not discreet. Anyone with sharp senses could detect them. Especially Vegeta, he was definitely strong. Probably the strongest on this planet at this very moment.

She wondered how such strong Saiyan soldiers were unable to feel Ki. Was it because no one had taught them? Or because they were not even aware that they could do so? And furthermore was that why they couldn't hide their presence?

Bulma just rolled her eyes, there was no way around it know, she would have to face him, feeling with her senses that he had already found her room in the hotel.

* * *

Bulma made her way in the suite after unlocking the door with her card and she didn’t look up, already feeling Vegeta standing in the back of it. She pictured him with his arms crossed and a frown, ready to yell at her.

“Hey Vegeta.” she said kind of softly, running a hand through her new orange hair and dropping her bag on the furniture near the entrance, still frustrated about how it went with Yamcha. She could not believe that he had refused himself to her after all this time just because they were in a kind of public place. His shyness seemed even stronger than usual. She was wearing a nice little tank top and pair of tight jeans, so she didn't think he was going to resist her.

And now she had to deal with the Saiyans.

She sighed and looked up in the mirror to see Vegeta approaching behind her and she almost chuckled at the frown that was indeed plastered on his face. He seemed to be staring with disgust at her orange hair and to be honest, she couldn’t blame him, she did not like that color on her that much either.

He came a little too close and she turned around to better look at him. Damn the guy was handsome she couldn’t deny it. The sharp features of his face, his sculpted body, and the way he moved like a predator to her as if he was going to eat her. Her heart quickened for a bit and she wondered why Yamcha couldn’t be like this.

Bulma lost herself in her thought closing her eyes for a second before her senses kicked in, letting her know that Vegeta was dangerously close to her. She opened her eyes to see him leaning towards her, breathing hard before stepping back with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Stupid female , so this is why you left? To rub yourself to a weak male?” he growled but stated unusually calmly. So he had been right after all, her behavior in front of Frieza was just an act, but of all the ways he imagined she would be when he would see her again, he did not expect her to be covered in the scent of a male. And a weak one at that. But what did he know about her. Absolutely nothing.

“Excuse me ?” Bulma screeched. “Of course not!” and she looked at him stunned when he suddenly crouched down and inhaled deeply leaning even more forward, closing his eyes. Her big blue eyes widened. Was he trying to smell her crotch?

She blushed furiously, putting her hands in reflex in front of her and walked into the room to get away from him.

Vegeta continued to sniff but he was sure, there was no trace of sexual activity on her. When she moved a few meters away, he just stayed there and tilted his head to the side to pierce her with his dark eyes before showing her a sly smile. Scents were always so revealing!

“You left in a hurry just because you wanted to get fucked? Vulgar female.” Vegeta growled in a hoarse voice standing up and walking again towards her. His tail unwrapped from his waist and started to wave slowly behind him.

“How dare you!” Bulma hissed, blushing even more.

“Don't bother.” he said before pausing to look at her intensely and Bulma tensed when she saw some kind of twisted amusement his eyes. “I can smell it from here. Is that weak male not willing?” he asked in a deep voice, crossing his arms. Oh he hadn't had fun like that in a long time! To see the little female struggle and blush in front of him was extremely satisfying. More so now that he knew her only physical contact with that male was just some little rubbing. “I never imagined that you would be such a horny female.” Vegeta then couldn’t help but say, smirking devilishly, she was unwillingly waking up the Saiyan beast in him.

Bulma didn't answer, not feeling embarrassed but just really not knowing what to say to that. The face he was doing right now was so disturbing that she was confused as to what to answer. There was nothing wrong with her, they were no asexual beings like Frieza! And he was a Saiyan, he should understand better than anyone. And how or why would she explain that Yamcha was just a shy guy that she wasn’t even sure she wanted to have sex with?

Vegeta got close to her to the point that if she took a step forward she would bump in his chest but she found herself unable to move, completely lost in her thoughts.

He titled his head forward and licked his lips slowly and Bulma couldn’t help but stare at them. Vegeta had no idea how frustrated she was right now.

'So I should actually fuck you right now and you would not run away anymore?” he asked slowly and Bulma just shuddered at the thought of being fucked, not by him or anyone in particular, just the thought of having an orgasm. Although her mind lingered on the fact that Saiyans were mostly known for their fighting and sexual skills. And what was it with his voice? It was so deep and sexy she almost wanted to purr.

In the few second of blurriness that her mind experienced, she didn’t noticed when his hand moved at the speed of light to grab her elbow in a tight grip and she squirm when he started to drag her along to one of the adjacent rooms.

“Vegeta ! What are you doing?” she asked in shock of him touching her, trying to get out of his grip, but when it came to brute force, he was much stronger than her and she cursed herself for letting her focus slip away for a few seconds.

“Let me go Vegeta!” she asked shouting furiously, gesticulating all around. “What are you doing?”

“Well. I just said I was going to fuck you, didn't I?” Vegeta sneered looking back over his shoulder at her worried face. “But do not worry little female.” he paused, staring in her blue eyes. “I will make you come SO hard you will beg for more every day. I can assure you that.”

Bulma’s jaw dropped and Vegeta chuckled when he actually felt her shudder, wondering for a crazy second if she actually wanted this as much as he wanted it. Although he had no intentions of doing anything. She was Frieza’s toy and the point was just to scare her for her unacceptable behavior of the previous days. But right now, he wasn't so sure that it was working.

Arrived at the door, Vegeta pressed a button and it slid open, revealing a nice and cozy windowless bedroom with a good size bed. Bulma was still trying to make him stop while he dragged her inside but she clung to the door in a desperate attempt to extricate herself from his hand. The little female had quite some strength he had to admit that, he could feel her muscles under her skin even if she looked all frail. She kept asking him to let her go and Vegeta just sighed in annoyance. He yanked her hard and she landed against him but he immediately threw her on the bed before making his way out of the room, closing the door and inserting a code on the panel to lock it from the outside. A little trick he had learned from the manager.

Bulma stayed there for a few seconds, looking at the door completely dumbfounded before standing up and rushing to it, relieved she thought, that he didn't do anything, but cursing herself out loud for being so reckless around him and now being trapped in a room. Her strength would probably be enough to destroy the door, or her mind would work on the electronics, but she could feel that Vegeta was just standing on the other side of it and she knew that he did not intend to move. And that even if she did go through the door, he would just stop her. She growled hard and started to bang on the door with rage.

“Was this fun to you? You almost scared me, you made your point now let me out!” Bulma yelled, waiting for the door to open.

“Not happening female.” she just heard his muffled voice respond from behind the door and she frowned, clenching her fists. She started to bang on the door again and Vegeta just laughed, way too amused by her reactions.

“Let. Me. Out. Vegeta!”

“Nope. Not until I decide so. I told you you would regret it. You have everything you need in there, so get cozy because you are not about to move.” he laughed.

“Well I have plans tonight so this won't do!” Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs getting more and more angry by the second. She had to meet with Krillin and see Yamcha, or maybe find another guy, she was not sure yet, but she wanted to have a bit of fun, she was on holiday damn it! And what if one of her contacts tried to get in touch with her for a meeting?

She looked down at her elbow where Vegeta had grabbed her and touched her skin, and she frowned hard. She had been so careless.

“I hope you enjoyed the touch of my skin with your stupid damn glove Vegeta, because hear me well, I got distracted and this was the LAST TIME you ever touched me!” she yelled, throwing her foot in the door violently.

Vegeta just laughed again. The last time? As if many?

The only time she surely meant. The female clearly had something wrong going on in her brain. He smirked to himself before calling Nappa to ask him to bring a lot of food. After all, he had to make up for four days of abstinence because of the inedible food of the insect aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ... ! :)  
> What did you think of it?
> 
> So, for the little explaination. I do not know enough about deep space/planet coordinates to actually create my own galaxy map for this fic xD ! So i just decided to go with some "xxxxx xxxx001" and so on, instead of inventing something completely false. I hope you do not mind. If they were to return to the same planet, I would use the same sequence, but I would make sure to signal it so that you guys remember. Or to name the planet. Anyway... details :) !
> 
> I hope you had fun reading <3 <3, waiting to read your comments if you are willing to leave some!  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic! <3 <3
> 
> See you soon with an update hopefully ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All :) <3 <3  
> So here is the new chapter... I got so disturbed by the writing half in french half in english that i got stuck on a lot of sentences this time. I have the feeling this is even a less good translation than my other story. I don't know why, but using the two languages at the same time is quite confusing and i think i should just keep writing in french and translate later to english. I dunnow, my brain went blank! Maybe i was just too tired to translate this one cause i don't think this happened the last time. Dunnow :O  
> So i am sorry if it is poorly translated and i really hope it's readable! :O :O
> 
> Overall, i hope you guys will like it, i am still unsure if the story is interesting to anyone, but it's true it's just the start, i have to try to keep my confidence up to keep posting! :D (and my motivation to translate :p)  
> So i hope you will have fun reading and thanks a lot for your comments on the previous chapter! <3<3
> 
> WARNING : the italics letters precedeed by *** are flashbacks/memories!
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero :D! This is only a fanfiction! **

**_== > WARNING : the italics texts precedeed by *** are flashbacks/memories!_ **

Bulma kept banging on the door pleading her case for the next hour but to no avail. Vegeta had stop talking and was just laughing from time to time at what she was saying but did not move from his position leaning against the door. What a female he kept thinking. Such an unusual behavior for someone who was not a Saiyan. He was actually quite surprised.

When nappa finaly open the door of the room for the hotel service to bring a cart of food, the old Saiyan complained hard about the small amount on it. What could they do with so little? He had been clear about the quantity. The cart would surely have fed several individuals, but it was not even enough for a single Saiyan. He accepted the cart but immediately dismissed the waiter who quickly left, trembling in front of the giant. Nappa then brought the food and his scouter to his Prince, and Vegeta decided to just dig into it on the floor in front of the door where Bulma was locked, wondering if he should give some to the her and then wondering why he was wondering. If he was to give food to someone first, it should be to his second and not her. She was definitely already driving him crazy. And she could skip meal for a few hours, after all her original plan of eight days of travel for them in their pods would have deprived them of food for twice as long. Yes, the cryo sleep was helping them to not starve and was shutting down their system, but they were still Saiyans with a high metabolism that even the cryo sleep could never fully stop. Their brains kept asking for food anyway.

When she was getting quiet for a few minutes, Vegeta monitored that she was still in there with his scouter and chuckled when some spike of her Ki were registered when she was yelling again. If her true power was when her Ki was high, she definitely was stronger than Radditz. What a shame for the Saiyan. Vegeta would have to force him to train a lot more. He also wondered why her Ki was so low the rest of the time, as if she had control over it. He had to investigate into this.

* * *

_‘Fuck’_ Bulma thought, she didn’t expect this and she should have. Even if she still had a few things to do in preparation for the upcoming mission, she had declared herself to be on ‘holiday’ and she needed her free time more than ever after six month of mission mostly spent on her ship. She could call Goku, but she knew how this would end, he would have to fight the Saiyans, and although she was almost positive that Goku was strong enough even if he kept his Ki level low, she did not think he would be strong enough to hold away a couple of Saiyans. AND she didn't want to risk attracting attention by them destroying the building, the area or even the city with their fight. She could also probably escape through the tiny locked bathroom window, it was probably just a matter of bolts and she always had her equipment and a fake Ki diffuser with her, but the situation wasn't likely to get any better after that. The Saiyans squad or rather Vegeta would be furious and she did not want to spend her time being chased.

Bulma sighed and let herself slide against the door with her head back, closing her eyes, feeling Vegeta's Ki just behind her, separated from hers only by the thin layer of metal. Memories started to flood back in her mind, memories that she had tried to forget for so long, only in times like this, it never worked. Vegeta's Ki seemed so angry and mistrustful towards her, she wondered if it was the same back then, but at that time, she was unable to feel the Ki around her. Her mind started to drift heavily to a particular moment and she started to tense and brought her knees to her chest in an unconscious defensive way.

***

_“Hey monkey prince, we brought you a little friend! Try to be nice, the donjon is just too full of you scumbags we don't even know where to put you anymore.” the soldier sneered._

_Bulma cried out in pain when the putrid-smelling soldier pulled her by the hair and lifted her to throw her violently inside the cell. She crashed on the floor and rolled over herself several times before the wall stopped her hard, her head opening from the impact. Blood started to run down her forehead but she didn't try to remove it. She remained with her head facing the wall and curled up on herself while the cell door was closed loudly and grabbed her shoulder which made her suffer terribly. There was someone else in the room? What did it matter, what could be worse?_

_Bulma started crying for a while, unable to stop the sobs that escaped so quickly from her eyes. How did it come to this? How could a space travel have gone so wrong? Where were Krillin and Goku right now?_

_She finally opened her eyes to look down at herself and her little dress that was now just a mess of grime, blood, body fluids and sweat. It was still pink but ripped off in places and at the rate at which this was going it would soon turn all brown. She could not even imagine how her face must look like since she was covered in bruises on one of her legs and that her face had not been spared. She closed her eyes, praying with all her strength that this was all just a bad dream and that she would wake up in her bedroom with her mother and father in the house anytime soon. Her mother would call her to announce that a delicious breakfast was ready and her father would come all filthy from his laboratory with a cigarette in his mouth. She waited a good minute and of course nothing came, and when she started crying again, she finally heard a growl and her eyes widened. She had almost forgotten that she was not alone in the room._

_“Will you shut the fuck up?” a low voice growled and she could not help but turn her head from the wall to look at the individual that was in the cell with her. There was a man in the back of the dark cell sitting in the corner and staring at her with a face that showed the utmost exasperation. His hair was strangely up like black flames, somehow defying gravity, and his features were thin, way too thin, he even looked as if he had been starving and had been there for a long time._

_Unwillingly Bulma started to cry again wondering if this was what awaited her and if she was going to die here. She moved her head back to the dirty wall, not wanting to speak to him and screamed again in pain from the little movement, her shoulder was killing her._

_“Fuck, you scream loud!” the man hissed aggressively and Bulma couldn’t help but turn her head again to glare at him._

_“Well my shoulder is killing me, it’s dislocated!” she yelled furiously before starting to cry again and the men just huffed and rolled his eyes._

_“Then do something about it, I won't tolerate your nonstop wailing.” he growled._

_“And how am I supposed to do that?” Bulma shouted through sobs because if she could, she would do it._

_The man just sighed heavily and rubbed his face, mumbling some things in a language she did not understand._

_“Will you stop your screeching if I put it back in place?” he offered in a low tone, and Bulma's eyes suddenly widened in surprise._

_“Y-Yes…“ she whispered staying in her position. “It's my right arm.”_

_“Well, you will have to move your ass over here.”_

_“Can't you come yourself? I can barely stand up!” Bulma complained vividly._

_But then she saw him raise his arms and shake them, a metallic sound resonating in the cell. She then realized that he was tied with handcuffs and chains to the wall. She made round eyes but did not ask herself too many questions about why he was attached to the wall, her childish naivety taking over by whispering to her that this man simply wanted to help her._

_Grunting in difficulty, Bulma managed to turn to the side and knelt, her right arm hanging on the side like a dead weight. She got up and walked slowly towards the man and took the time to inspect him more in the dark. He was looking like a human. He must have been very muscular at one point because despite his abnormal thinness, the muscles in his body were perfectly drawn. She could see his chest, he had only a half-torn jumpsuit on the bottom of his body and in other circumstances she would probably have blushed in front of him. But for the time being the situation didn't lend itself to that. He was covered in blood and filth and she wondered what was the real color of his skin under this mess. His dark eyes were piercing her like if she was just an annoying little bug and since she had laid her eyes on him she had seen a frown on his face that did not seem to have any intend to disappear._

_Without any fear, happy that her shoulder would get fixed, she just kneeled in front of him, turning to the side to show him her injured shoulder. She didn’t even have time to finish positioning herself that he grabbed her hard by the throat and brought her face closer to his. He inspected her face scrupulously as Bulma's eyebrows frowned and she grabbed his wrist which held her throat in a futile attempt to remove it. She could not breathe anymore. He seemed to look at her blue hair and eyes with amazement for a few seconds before resuming his hard frown._

_“Annoying little insect. Is this what Frieza thought of now to torture me further? This won't work. Maybe I should kill you immediately, at least I would be rid of your stupid wailing.” he whispered menacingly, starting into her blue eyes._

_Bulma wanted to be panicked and scared, but she was suddenly more curious about what he had just said. Was he in here because of Frieza too?_

_He looked at her a bit longer and although Bulma was almost completely out of oxygen, she did not fight him anymore and just waited for him to take a decision. She could see it in his eyes that he was thinking over it. And would it be so bad for her to die here strangled by a stranger? Better this than under endless torture. What good was in here for her in this kind of world? So she just closed her eyes as her body started to slowly spasms from the lack of air_ _and released her grip on his wrist_ _. Her lungs were burning and it should have hurt, but somehow she felt relieve and embraced by that heavy burning heat in her body. But against all odds the man freed her throat and she fell to the floor on her good arm, gasping loudly for some time while he kept staring stoically at her. Bulma tried to clear her throat and touched her sore neck, the strength of the man was unbelievable. It would be a miracle if she could still speak after that._

_She finally looked up at him, trying desperately to understand him and questioned him with her eyes, but the only thing he did was lean forward a little, staring at her more with an unreadable expression._

_“You are not afraid.” he whispered slowly as if this was kind of unusual. “Everyone is always afraid.”_

_She cleared her throat again with difficulty to try to answer him with her now hoarse and broken voice._

_“Why should I be scared of you? You told me you will help me.” Bulma coughed a few times before continuing. “And if I understood correctly, you're here because of Frieza, and me too. That makes us friends right?” she said with hope in a small voice, removing her good hand from her neck._

_The man frowned at hearing the word friend and flinched slightly when he saw that her neck was already sporting a massive bruise from the hold he had on her, wondering just how weak she was_

_“Are you stupid and completely reckless? I could have killed you with a snap of my fingers. No one is anyone's friend here, especially not me!” he growled. He took her chin in his hand and lifted it roughly to have a better look at her neck and huffed. But when he pushed too much, she screamed again, griping her shoulder in her hand._

_The man tilted his head back and winced at her high pitch voice._

_“What are you made of? Jelly? I barely touched you.” he grunted, frowning._

_“What are YOU made of ? Steel?” she retort frowning as well. “I'll have you know that my body structure is totally...”_

_“Weak.” he cut her off. “You're a weakling.” and Bulma didn’t have the time to answer that he took her shoulder and arm with his hands and yanked them back hard in a pop sound that almost made Bulma choked and faint from the pain. She screamed and cursed hard, panting, and when the pain finally subsided she opened her eyes and managed to move her fingers and shoulder slowly before lifting her gaze to him and showing the man the brightest smile he had ever seen in his life. Her shoulder was fixed._

_“Thank you...” Bulma whispered softly, rubbing her shoulder and the man just grunted, turning his head to the side. “What's your name?” she asked._

_“Vegeta.” he answered fast and reflexively looking back at her and he did not think that her smile could get even brighter with just the mention of his name. How strange._

_“Well, thank you Vegeta, and hi, my name is Bulma!” she said cheerfully, waving her good hand at him._

_“Hmph.” Vegeta just frowned and moved his gaze away from those amazing blue eyes she had, wondering if he had taken a stupid decision not to kill her. But it could always change._

***

“Female, FEMALE!” Vegeta yelled from behind the door, suddenly banging hard on it. It was quite some time that he hadn’t heard her complain or shout and Bulma abruptly snapped out of her trance of remembering their first meeting, wondering what was wrong with her. One thing was for sure, on some aspects, he had not changed one bit. The question was just to know if it was now even worse and if he had finally cave into becoming one of Frieza's worshiper.

“I'm right HERE, no need to YELL!” Bulma shouted in response and Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that.

“Asking someone not to yell by yelling yourself is not the best method don't you think? Especially if that someone has you trapped in a room.”

Bulma sighed heavily and stood up, determined to change tactics. Unfortunately she had left her bag in the entrance of the room. She rummaged in her jeans pocket to take her capsule, which she kept with her at all times. She walked over to the bed to open it. This capsule was a container for other capsules and she quickly found the one with her back up scouter with which she could call Krillin. She popped it open and went to lock herself in the bathroom to make a discreet call.

“Krillin. The Saiyans are here. I won't be able to meet with you for now cause I’m stuck in a room with Vegeta blocking the door, they are quite pissed that we left without them.” she stifled a nervous laugh but yeah. Now she was locked in here. “What's the update on our next move?”

“Seriously Bulma? That's what I thought, I felt their Ki. And I have the confirmation, he will be there tomorrow night.”

“Are you kidding me?” Bulma whispered harshly.

“Nope, it’s earlier than expected. We definitely need to identify locations and their surroundings tonight if we want to make it safe for you.”

Bulma bit her lip and frowned.

“They can't hurt me Krillin you know that. They’re not strong enough.”

“Maybe not if there's just a few, but you know that he mostly travels with a big group.”

“Well I have you to help.” Bulma said softly.

“True, but I'm not as fast as a certain Saiyan.” Krillin pointed out and Bulma winced, running her hand through her hair. Krillin had already admitted several times to her that he thought it was a good thing to have more people with them now, but for Bulma it could also backfire. The three of them had been rather at ease for a while, more freedom, no need to worry about her behavior, constantly wondering if the others around her were spies from Frieza and if they might pass on information to the tyrant, but now... It was a different story. And they had no choice anyway.

“Ok. I'll get out of here. If you don't hear from me in an hour, come pick me up, pretend you need me for something important, you know the drill.”

With that they both hung up and Bulma exhale slowly to compose herself before moving back into the room.

* * *

“Vegeta...” Bulma waited for a while but no answer came. “VEGETA!” she shouted, hitting the door with her foot.

She only heard a growl in response and that was enough. She knew he was listening.

“Vegeta, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I have to check out some places tonight, it’s part of the few things I need to do for our next mission together. It cannot wait.”

The metal door hissed open to reveal what seemed to be a rather calm Vegeta, and by the look of the empty cart of food not far from him, she assumed that it was probably the case. Goku was always calmer after eating.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her with his dark eyes full of distrust. The same way he had looked at her all those years ago, Bulma thought. It had taken so much at the time for him to trust her that she wondered if it would take longer this time. Or maybe it was just a lost cause now, it was so long ago.

Seeing that he was not going to say anything, Bulma clenched her fist and looked straight back into his eyes.

“I want you to come with me. We are a team now right? Nappa and Radditz can come too. We just need to check a few places and we can grab a bite there at the same time. What do you say?” she blurted honestly and softly and for some reason she held her breath waiting for his response.

Vegeta tilted his head to the side and scowled.

“We are not nor will we ever be a team female. I am here because Frieza ordered it and if I could have done anything to avoid it, I would have. Get it through your head.” he growled leaning forward. He clearly didn't trust her. “Now I will accompany you just for the sole purpose of not letting you escape without us again.”

Bulma let out an exasperated growl and waved her hand.

“Fine, react like that if you want, I don’t care! As long as you don't stop me from doing my job. And I'm not going to escape anymore ok?” she hissed aggressively. “I'm gonna change and you guys better do the same, we have to go unnoticed and you three in the same jumpsuit just screams ‘soldiers’ all around the place.” she said, gesturing at his outfit.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her not liking where this was going.

“You did not exactly give us time to pack anything else female.”

“I know and I'll have Krillin bring you some new outfits. We need to look like tourists here. And I think it’s better if we don't wander in the city all together at the same time.”

Vegeta grumbled, rubbing his fingers on his temples, but the prospect of going out for some food was welcome instead of staying stuck in here. He was still starving. Although he still owed her a punishment.

Bulma was already turning around when Vegeta spoke again.

“Fine, I'll have Nappa reserve some rooms for us in a better hotel.” Vegeta growled annoyingly.

“Can't you just pick out some rooms in here?” Bulma asked curiously. It was not the best hotel in the world but still.

“I highly doubt this shithole has suites with more than three rooms, considering this was the biggest one.”

“So?”

“So? If you think that we won't be following you around this time and that we will stay at six in this suite you are strongly mistaken. Unless you want Nappa to get us a room with three bunk beds.” he said in a low voice moving inside the room glaring at her.

Bulma rolled her eyes and didn't answer, heading for the bathroom and looking over her shoulder. When she saw that Vegeta was following her, she turned around to face him.

“You can leave now, I am going to shower, I hope this is still authorized or do you want to come with me to make sure I won't escape through the drain?” she exclaimed, pointing at the door.

Vegeta scoffed, a smirk appearing on his face.

“Is that a proposition female?”

Bulma looked at him viciously, walking backward in the bathroom before slamming her fist on the panel, the door of the bathroom closing in the process.

“Ha! You wish! And my name is not FEMALE, it’s BULMA, how many times will I have to tell you that?” she screeched from behind the door.

Vegeta laughed softly without answering and went to sit on the bed, determined to wait for the little amusing female. He took a deep breath of her concentrated scent in the room, wondering why it had such an effect on him and just shrugged while sitting comfortably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is... A bit of a start of an explanation about the fact that they already met...  
> I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading <3 <3  
> Stay safe and healthy you all, even if a lot of countries are going into deconfinement, be careful!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! :D <3  
> Here is the new chapter!  
> I'm actually quite happy to post it, because i had so much fun writing it! (although i had to cut it, because it was wayyy to long, so i think this whole part will be 2 or 3 chapters).  
> Especially the next chapter, i just love writing dialogues between all of them ^^ xD  
> I hope you will have fun reading it! <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero :D! This is only a fanfiction! **

When Bulma got out of the shower and opened the door, she almost screamed from surprise when she saw Vegeta sitting on the bed and staring at her. She hadn't expected him to stay there and hadn't even paid attention to his imposing Ki as she finally relaxed in the shower.

“What the hell are you still doing here?” she yelled, putting her towel more properly around her. she had no clothes in that room and now that he was there she couldn't open her capsule easily.

Vegeta looked her up and down slowly with hungry dark eyes, leaning back on his hands on the bed and he smirked, making her blush slightly.

“I was thinking about taking you up on your offer.” he growled deeply, ogling with no shame at her body while his tail swirled on his lap.

Bulma frowned and tightened the little towel around her even more, pressing her capsule hidden between her breasts, remembering their previous discussion about him implying he would fuck her. She huffed and moved past him to get to her own room, hoping he would not follow her and peeked at the living area to see Nappa next to the window. She grabbed her bag in the entrance, feeling Vegeta's presence behind her and rushed to her room, closing the sliding door behind her. The first thing she did was to call Krillin to ask him to bring clothes for the Saiyans, arguing about their sizes and dealing with Krillin complaining about the task. She then took the time to check that Vegeta's Ki was not approaching and quickly opened her capsule to find an outfit. Although she preferred wearing pants and jumpsuit herself, a little flowing summer dress would do just fine for the job. She also took her device to change her hair color, deciding to already apply the color her contact knew her to wear as if she had arrived the day before him on the planet, just in case she would be recognized. A mixture of pink and purple shades. She looked at herself in the mirror, smiling brightly and she turned around to check her ass before leaving the room, it looked perfect in the tiny dress.

* * *

“This is ridicoulous.” Vegeta grumbled, starting in the mirror next to the entrance at the outfit he was now wearing. He looked good, in fact he always looked good, but he was always feeling better wearing his jumpsuit and his armor instead of casual clothes.

“You look perfectly fine, now stop complaining or you will stay here! And don’t forget to keep your tails around your waists.” Bulma growled for the 10th time already, checking again the military kaki cargo pants Krillin had chosen for Vegeta and the tight black t-shirt that was hugging his chest, showing his set of muscles through it as if the shirt had been molded on him.

“You wish.” he answered turning to her, staring himself for the hundred time at her clothes. That little dress on her was almost sinful. It didn’t help that he had already seen her twice in a towel, but that flowing dress was a whole new level, barely covering her ass and showing her long beautiful legs, just asking to be lift up and remove so he could ravish her body. A deep uncontrolled rumble escaped his throat knowing that Radditz would go crazy in front of such an outfit.

Vegeta turned to the side and smirked then sneered when he saw Nappa trying to close the shirt the little monk had brought him, making Nappa wince at him.

“This is too small.” Nappa complained moving his angry eyes to Krillin.

“Well, it’s the biggest size they had. Try not to do any sudden movement and it shouldn’t tear. We’ll get you a better outfit later.” Krillin sighed.

Nappa grumbled under his breath but finally managed to close the white shirt and got out of the room with Krillin while Vegeta went to lean with his arms crossed against the console next to the door, staring openly at Bulma who was looking at herself in the mirror again, turning on herself and adjusting her dress.

“Vulgar female.” he growled, clenching his fists on his biceps, having to try to stop himself from grabbing her and bending her over the first furniture around them. What was up with his hormones?

“Thank you.” Bulma just answered, smiling at him. “This means it’s working.” she winked and Vegeta frowned, not exactly understanding. He walked over to her, staring intently in her blue eyes.

“Why do you need such a revealing outfit?”

“Well, what do you think?” she said, putting her hands on her hips. Bulma really loved the way he was looking at her right now, as if he was going to devour her.

“That you are about to do what Frieza assured us you never did.”

“Very FUNNY Vegeta, really!“ she spat aggressively. “I’ll have you know that a woman does not always have to prostitute herself to get the reaction she needs from men. Sometimes just the outfit is good enough to lure them.” she said in a sensual tone caressing her collarbone. “And obviously, this will do just fine.” she turned around and bent slightly forward looking over her shoulder at Vegeta who opened his mouth slightly when she gave him a peek at the creamy skin of her ass. Was she even wearing any underwear? He uncrossed his arms letting them fall to his sides and his breathing got heavy, feeling his cock getting hard in his pants at the sight of the tempting little female. His heart rate sped up and his body tensed in reaction to her behavior and Bulma just giggled before turning around again and hopping towards the door, grabbing her purse on the way.

“See, works like a charm!” she winked again and Vegeta scoffed, following her quickly through the door. He really needed to find a good fuck tonight or things would get messy very quickly.

* * *

Nappa and Krillin met with Radditz in the lobby, he was still wearing his jumpsuit and scouter and had been monitoring the city outside of the hotel. Nothing unusual had happened, no one with a strong Ki had landed on this part of the planet. He was now whimpering about his need for food after days without anything and Nappa was barking at him to go change his clothes in the room when Bulma appeared with Vegeta from the stairway. Radditz’s jaw dropped to the floor and it stayed that way until Bulma and Vegeta reached them. His gaze on the female infuriated Vegeta for some reason he did not understand so he slapped Radditz hard in the face to make him stop, but of course it would not be enough to shut him up.

“Daaamn Blue, how am I supposed not to jump on you?” Radditz groaned, rubbing his face while staring at Bulma, barely registering that Vegeta had hit him.

Bulma just closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled quickly, summoning the strength in her not to make a scene in the lobby by destroying the Saiyan. She rubbed her forehead and turned around to avoid looking at Radditz, Krillin pleading her with his eyes to stay calm. At the same time, Vegeta saw red and was about to beat the shit out of Radditz but Nappa quickly grabbed Radditz by his throat, throwing him on the way to the elevator.

“Just go get ready you moron and tone down that attitude if you want to join us afterward. This is no proper way to speak to your superior.” Nappa scolded with annoyance.

Bulma was surprised and smile softly at Nappa who blushed slightly and Vegeta just grunted crossing his arms, feeling utterly pissed but he thanked the gods for Nappa's intervention, avoiding a blood bath.

“This is quite short.” Krillin then said without thinking, pointing at Bulma’s legs and she moved towards him, rooting herself in front of him to start shouting.

“KRILLIN! First it is about 35 degrees in here and second, I expect you not to come up with those kinds of comments, it’s nothing you haven't seen before anyway.” she huffed, walking to exit the hotel.

Vegeta frowned and looked at her curves while she made her way out and wondered if their species wasn't adapted to the high temperatures. Saiyans were made to handle the harshest of environment, making them unbeatable in terms of battle tactics regarding the climate. But then it hit him, what had she just said? Nothing the little monk hadn't seen before? His whole body tensed suddenly realizing that with her attitude she might have fucked with her subordinates already and it drove him inexplicably mad. He wanted to grab the little man and force the information out of him but instead he tried to remain as stoic as possible. After all, it wouldn't change a thing in the actual situation. But just the thought of her fucking him still angered him to a point that shocked him. Why did he care anyway?

Veget kept glaring at Bulma intensely when Nappa approached and he only listened with one ear when the old Saiyan explained that he was going to find another hotel to book a suite of rooms and that he and Radditz would join them once everything was arranged. Vegeta mumbled his acknowledgment to Nappa and walked outside, the heat of the weather hitting him pleasantly while he couldn't help but keep staring at Bulma with an angry look. What the fuck was happening to him? He shook his head and decided to stop obsessing about the female, it was ridiculous and suicidal to even want to suddenly have her and instead he tried to focus on the conversation she was having with the short bald, but they were speaking a language he did not understand. He tried to focus on the sounds and intonations, but it was unlike anything he had ever heard. He knew that galactic standard wasn't their main language, they all had a slight accent when they were speaking it. If only he would have kept his scouter to start the translation program.

Their discussion which looked more like an argument ended up with Bulma hitting Krillin on the head and Vegeta laughed inwardly. What a strange and bold female. One thing was for sure, he probably wouldn't get bored with her.

They left towards their first meeting point which was unsurprisingly a club, the planet being known mainly for being a trading post, and that always meant that the area would be filled with ways of distracting those who stopped by. What else was there to do for the travelers that sometime spent months in their ships before halting somewhere? The only difference here was that the planet was known to be quite calm and secure, not only because it was hidden but also because people who knew of its existence wished it to stay that way. A trading planet that was not under Frieza's immediate controlled dominance was a rarity. The trading planets that were added to the galactic map often ended up becoming dangerous places to travel to because anyone could stop there, but also because of the tremendous amount of regulations or the lack of, depending on how far in the empire the planets were.

Vegeta walked with his hands in his pockets, almost forgetting about asking questions on the point of this surveillance, his mind finally setting on the food he was about to devour and Bulma giggled when his stomach rumbled loudly. He assumed that she just needed to gather some information and that it was why she was dressed that way. A pretty female and booze where always the best way to get someone to talk, he agreed with that.

After a twenty minute of walking into the center, which was much more modern than the outskirts of the city, and where a strict non fly rule had to be respected, they finally reached the said club. Goku was standing in front of it and wave awkwardly at them. Vegeta, who had remained perfectly silent, looked at the idiotic face Radditz’s brother was making. He was rubbing the back of his head and smiling like a happy moron and Vegeta sighed. Until his eyes fell on a man standing next to him. Tall, black hair, a scar on his face and Vegeta's eyes widened when the female suddenly ran to the man to throw herself in his arms.

Vegeta froze unwillingly in shock for a second before moving again, narrowing his eyes at the man and he frowned when the man actually pushed Bulma away from him, his face turning bright red. The man stammered a few words that nobody understood because he spoke to low and he smiled shyly. It did not take much of Vegeta’s skills to smell that the scent of the man was the scent that Bulma had on her earlier. Vegeta then moved his gaze to Bulma, she was pouting at the scarface that was trying to keep her at arm’s length from him. God if it had been him with such a gorgeous little female trying to rub herself on him, he would take her in his arms and have her wrapped her legs around his waist at all time, just to show anyone around that she was his. He then realized angrily that it was the first time ever that he was thinking about that sort of thing.

Suddenly Bulma pointed at Vegeta and he snapped out of his thoughts, cursing himself for letting this bullshit poison his mind.

The lack of confidence in the way the scarface walked to him made Vegeta scoff and he pierced him with his eyes, taking a wide prideful stance and crossing his arms.

“H-Hi, I'm Y-Yamcha, nice to meet you.” the man stammered holding his hand out, but Vegeta did not move nor speak, he just studied the face of the weakling wondering how much this guy knew about them, the mission and Frieza. Was he the female's mate?

Yamcha wriggled on the spot and rubbed his arm with one hand, bending his head down and blushing, and Bulma approached with a sigh.

“Don't mind him Yamcha, he's just a grumpy guy.” she shrugged her shoulder and Yamcha just looked at her and nodded silently.

Vegeta didn't know what to think, a look at the man was enough to see that he was a submissive weakling. Was that what the female liked? He highly doubted it. Impossible. Not with her temper. He was too surprised at this new piece of information to speak and just followed them when they made their way inside the club, the night was slowly beginning to fall over this part of the planet.

They sat down at a table and ordered food and drinks quickly. Vegeta made a point to bark that the amount of food needed to be sufficient and Goku too, until Bulma intervened, asking them to calm the fuck down, explaining that they could eat in any establishment they would stop at tonight.

Bulma and Krillin were more focused than usual, looking around seriously and Vegeta was doing the same. He thought that they would have taken their scouters to scan the level of the aliens present in the area, but it was really clear to him now that they didn't need any scouters and that intrigued him greatly. He wanted to ask them how they were doing it but resolved to do so later in case someone was spying on them. Because if he was right, this was an incredible skill that people would kill for. Even Frieza was relying on his scouter. He remained perfectly silent as the others chatted among themselves but couldn't help but observe the woman and her pathetic excuse of a maybe-mate out of the corner of his eye. The weakling seemed to relax a little as he drank, at least he hardly stammered anymore, but he always managed to avoid the female's physical assaults or keep them to a minimum. What was wrong with this guy? Maybe he just wasn't a guy who liked physical contact? Truth be told, Vegeta didn't like it either, but oddly enough if it was her, he was sure - for the first time in his life - not to push her away, it was clear in his mind, even if he didn’t understand why. Maybe this Yamcha was just too shy, and by the sound of Bulma's voice, she clearly didn't like his attitude. So what was she doing with him?

A waiter was bringing them another set of drinks when Nappa and Radditz finally entered the club to join them. They finished their drinks quickly and when they stood up, Nappa handed them their six hotel cards one by one, explaining that they were located on the top floor of a downtown hotel with access to a private gym. A necessity for the Saiyans. Bulma and Krillin jumped on the spot with joy to Vegeta’s surprise who thought that she must be starting to be under the influence of alcohol. Not that this was not the case for him, he could feel the warmth of their drinks spreading through his body and was relaxing slowly like the rest of the group. Radditz began to complain that he was going to drop dead if he didn't finally eat something and they all set out on foot to the next place, dividing the group and taking different paths. Vegeta remained unsurprisingly with Bulma, that he did not intend to let out of his sight for now, but that meant that her maybe-mate was there too. His presence annoyed Vegeta so he was trying to focus on the city he knew rather well already, instead of focusing on how he could kill him. The streets were starting to fill with aliens of all kinds but still in reasonable states of intoxication.

Just as they had done in the first club, they visited several of them, the Saiyans ordering food from each of them, their spotting tours looking more like a bar crawl than anything else, and on the way to the next club, now that he was feeling rather full, Vegeta wondered if he hadn't been foolishly duped. In a large paved street with almost blinding neon lights inviting tourists into a multitude of different recreational establishments, he began to sigh irritatingly.

“Female, this is the last one I'll be visiting, I'm tired of this bullshit. What are we exactly doing here?” he growled, turning around to look at Bulma as she walked next to the weakling, pouting.

“So you do know how to speak to me and not just to your squad?” she exclaimed, glaring at him and Vegeta frowned, looking at her questioningly.

“Relaaaax, this is the last one we're checking!” Bulma then said in a higher voice than usual, clearly looking a bit tipsy. She stepped forward to walk next to Vegeta and turned her head towards him to observe him for a long moment. She didn't know if it was the alcohol that made her think like that, but damn she found him handsome, more mature, and healthy! Much better than she remembered him, and she couldn't help but smile fondly at him, to the point that it made him uncomfortable.

“What?” he barked at her, feeling his cheeks get hot, hoping she would stop or cower away, but instead she just laughed.

“Nothing, nothing...” she answered, winking at him. The more he was getting under the influence of alcohol, the more Vegeta couldn't help staring at her himself. Especially her neck at that precise moment that was so visible under her short asymmetric haircut.

“You just look okay, I’m happy.” Bulma finally said softly, smiling.

Vegeta frowned but decided to ignore her comment. Was she referring again to the fact that she thought she had already met him? Bullshit.

“You did not answer.” he growled menacingly.

Bulma looked behind her to check that Yamcha wasn't listening. But he was busy chatting with Krillin. She scooted closer to Vegeta, their arms almost touching before she whispered.

“I told you, some surveillance. I will have to meet with a group of people tomorrow probably and all these clubs have rooms on top with different kind of illegal business going on. You know, girls, games, drugs and such. I just need to…” she paused, putting a finger on her chin, searching for the right word to use so as not to tell him that she was scanning the Ki, even though she was pretty sure that Vegeta got it already. “…need to assess the forces in presence. We are also checking their surveillance system and tech.”

Vegeta stopped walking for a second to stare harshly at her.

“I know that you have ways to evaluate the Ki around you without a scouter, and I expect you to tell me how.” he hissed, leaning towards her.

Bulma smiled widely at him and chuckled a bit.

“Why, wanna be able to do it?”

At the same time, a couple of strange looking purple alien males with three arms passed them, ogling at Bulma, whistling and shouting obscenities. Vegeta growled so loud instantaneously that several people walking in the street turned around to look at them.

Vegeta was ready to pull Bulma behind him, his instinct kicking in and his tail tightening around his waist, but when one of the aliens dared to speak again, Bulma suddenly turned around and threw her fist in the jaw of the first one, making him land on his ass and scream. Vegeta stared in disbelief, but he stayed there watching, unmoving, fascination spreading across his face for a second while Krillin rushed to Bulma and threw his arms around her to stop her. Krillin swiveled Bulma in his arms, glaring into her eyes and grabbed her upper arms tightly.

“Bulma ! Not here!” he said firmly and Vegeta eyed Bulma's enraged features with interest as the three aliens ran away. Bulma huffed and freed herself from Krillin’s grip aggressively while calling them pigs before walking back to Vegeta. After ten second she seemed completely calm and resumed smiling at him as if nothing had happened.

“So?” she asked again and Vegeta had to actually think for a second about what they had just been talking about. Did she always behave like this? But when he remembered her question, he nodded.

“Alright, but I’m not sure you can manage it though.” Bulma teased and Vegeta clenched his teeth before growling.

“If it’s a technology, I demand that you supply me with it. And if it’s a skill of yours or your species, I will train to master it. Nothing is unattainable, I'm a Saiyan Prince.” he stated as a matter of fact.

“But for that Ve-Ge-Ta, you would actually have to let your feelings and senses get heightened. Is it something you really want?”

He stopped walking and looked at her a bit dumbfounded while she kept laughing softly and she gesture for him to follow her.

“Now, guys, you will like this one, it’s full of pretty giiirls and we can dance!” Bulma exclaimed to them before entering the last establishment for the night. She was going to keep on having fun tonight, if only Yamcha could loosen up a little!

* * *

“Raaaadd’, if you keep bringing us d-drinks at this speed, we won't be able to get back to the hotel on our feet ya knooow!” Goku tried to articulate, slapping Radditz on the shoulder with his fist. They were sitting in a booth in the corner of the big dimmed room, and their tables were already filled with empty glasses that the waiters were taking a long time to clear up.

“Ouch, jeez! You sure got stronger over the years bro, but not as strong as me!” Radditz laughed, showing and contracting his biceps.

Vegeta sipped of his drink looking at the two brothers while Bulma was shaking her head, clearly not agreeing with Radditz. The tall Saiyan sat down on a chair next to Krillin and kept showing his muscles.

“I’m WAY stronger than you!” Goku shouted, laughing hard.

“Impossible, you definitely drank too much.” Radditz sneered, removing the drink in front of Goku.

“Heeey, that's mine!”

“Not anymore! Unlike you I know how to handle booze and I won’t end up on the floor! There are a few chicks in here that I intend to get to know better if you know what I mean!” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You should better train, you dumbass, I know for a fact that the female is stronger than you.” Vegeta jumped in, downing his drink.

Bulma smiled devilishly at Radditz who's smiling face morphed to confusion.

“No. Way. I'd like to see her try to beat me in training. No offence Love, but I highly doubt you have the level, looking frail and all!” he sneered, waving at her body.

“Ooh I would love to spar with you, I will crush you like an insect under my boot!” Bulma answered in an amused and menacing tone, raising from the bench against the wall to lean forward and slamming her fist on the table.

“That’s a deal Blue!” Radditz laughed, he didn't believe it at all, but the prospect of a close combat with her appealed to him.

Vegeta turned his head to the side to look at Bulma’s legs, feeling his pants tightening at her display of strength. How fucking arousing. Even more when she suddenly slapped Radditz hard in the face and pointed her finger at him. “And you do not call me Love, I'm not yours AND I’m your Major. Clear?” Vegeta shook his head, amused. Why was he sitting next to her again?

He then chuckled and Bulma turned her gaze to him before sitting down, driving Vegeta crazy from her closeness. Her scent was invading his drunken brain too strongly, even in a place with so many mixed smells.

“Fine fine… So maybe that sweet LADY over HERE would let me call her Love?” Radditz said loud enough for him to be heard over the music by the beautiful pink female that was approaching them. But she completely ignored Radditz, making everybody laugh and instead of passing the booth she stopped in front of Krillin and bend forward to hug him hard, almost choking him in her breast.

“Kriliiiin! I missed you so much!” the pink female finally said, removing his head from her cleavage with her hands and Radditz’s mouth dropped to the floor, rendering him speechless.

“Hey Bulma!” she also said before leaning over the table to give Bulma a kiss and Bulma stood up fast to do the same, almost giving Vegeta a peek at her ass. Again. He groaned, what a torture this was. He needed a female.

They chatted for a few seconds before the pink woman started to walk away from the table, dragging Krillin behind her who turned around to speak to Bulma.

“Think we're all done for tonight Bulma right?”

“Got somewhere you gotta be?” Bulma teased, putting a hand on her hips and smiling.

“Well, ya know, we got some catching up to do...” Krillin answered, blushing a bit before turning around. “We'll be upstairs, see ya guys!” he waved his hand over his shoulder.

“Oh come on, come dance with me first you guys!” Bulma complained, shouting at them.

“Later maybe Bulma!” the pink female responded with a wink, and Bulma crossed her arms, frowning, looking around her to see who could take her dancing.

“I don't even want to know what kind of skills the little baldie must have to have a chick like that, but maaan! Gonna go get myself one of those babes, maybe she has a hot friend around!” Radditz then said cheerfully, rubbing his hands together and quickly walking away from the table.

 _‘Good’,_ Bulma thought, she certainly was not going to dance with him!

She turned to Yamcha staring intensely at him.

“So, you coming to dance with me Yamcha?”

“N-No, thanks, I'll stay here. You know I don’t know how to dance.” He replied shyly, raising his hands.

“Seriously? Come on! It doesn’t matter! What about you Goku?” she asked, sighing in frustration.

Goku just mumbled a drunken answer and she frowned and looked at Nappa who was snoring slightly. So she turned her gaze to her last option, but she already knew the answer to her question. Her eyes widened when she noticed that Vegeta was shamelessly staring at her ass.

“My eyes are up here.” she said to him with a cocky smirk, but he did not budge. “Are you even listeniiiing?” she shouted.

“What?'' Vegeta barked, snapping out of his daze and looking up at her. He huffed angrily and looked away. “I am not going to dance.” he growled in his deep voice.

“Of course you won't. Fine.” Bulma turned back to Yamcha pointing at him. “And don't complain if some dude comes to hit on me, your fault if you don’t want to join me!” she hissed frustratingly, thinking that maybe a guy on the dance floor would be a better option than Yamcha.

“Seriously, some people are brave enough to hit on you?” she then heard Vegeta's deep voice behind her. Bulma growled and rolled her eyes but retort nothing and just sat back down to circle her arms around Yamcha who almost chocked. Vegeta eyes widened and he clenched his fist on his lap.

“W-What are you do-doing?” Yamcha stammered, trying to peel Bulma of him but she just continued, making Vegeta understand what she was doing. He grabbed one of the filled glasses Radditz had just brought and drank it in one go.

“If it is a scent to scare away other males that you need, then you should take mine instead of that weak one.” Vegeta suddenly growled unwillingly. And he immediately yelled at himself inwardly for blurting that out, he wasn't even that drunk! Or was he?

Bulma smiled and kept rubbing for a while against Yamcha to the point that Vegeta almost wanted to yank her of the scarface and then she stood up again, turning and leaning closely to Vegeta.

“You would like that don't you?” she whispered smirking and he leaned closer as well, until he was only a breath away from her.

“Maybe… And your mate doesn't seem to care.” Vegeta tilted his head to the side to stare at the weakling who was not even looking in their direction before looking back at Bulma. “But you do stink now. So have fun on the dance floor female!” he growled in a hoarse voice before rooting himself in the back of his seat, staring intensely at her and smirking.

Bulma just shuddered, feeling her heart race going crazy and made her way to the dance floor mumbling insults towards Yamcha and Vegeta while Vegeta was ogling at her curves. What the fuck was wrong with the weakling, Vegeta thought, but he just concluded that he was maybe too drunk.

In the five first minutes of Bulma dancing, she slapped two men that came on to her before they could even touch her and Vegeta was starting to feel inexplicably pissed. She was dancing in such a sexy way on the hard tempo of the bass, her dress flowing around her and showing her skin, it was driving him insane and hard in his pants, to the point that he could not hold it anymore. He abruptly stood up to walk angrily towards where Nappa was snoring. Vegeta first looked at him for a moment and realized he was quite drunk himself before hitting Nappa with his foot and the old Saiyan jerked from his sleep with a jump, rubbing his eyes.

“Your highness?” he mumbled taking a look at his surroundings.

“Watch the female, you hear me? Wherever she goes, you go and make sure she gets back to the hotel. Do I make myself clear?” Vegeta growled leaning forward to Nappa.

“Sure. I will.” Nappa said, straightening up so as not to fall back asleep again and he blinked several times. “May I ask you where are you going?”

“I have some… things to take care of.” Vegeta blurted angrily before turning around and walking to the bar, and he was not even there yet that a female had already come to touch his shoulder and whisper in his ear. Easier than he would have thought. He quickly grabbed the female by the waist to lead her upstairs.

* * *

Vegeta and the female arrived at one of the available rooms on the second floor, the light on top of it blinked green, signaling it was free, and Vegeta was about to get his galactic chip from his pocket to pay but she was faster.

“Please let me, I came onto you right?” she said in a sultry voice and Vegeta winced at the sound, hoping she would just shut up. The female was clearly no whore by the way she was dressed and how she naively took her chip out without fear of being robbed. She was just a rich tourist female looking for a good time. And it was fine by him. She was without a doubt quite drunk as well and kept rubbing at him and Vegeta growled, pushing her in the room when she cupped him over his pants.

“Oh, you have a good package down here, glad I chose the right guy!” she giggled and Vegeta grunted in approval, his cock already painfully hard in his pants. Only it wasn’t exactly for her.

The moment the door was close, he pinned her against it and she squealed trying to kiss him but he tilted his head back in disgust and swiftly turned her around so that she was facing the door. She moaned hard when he grinded against her ass and he lifted her dress to her hips and pulled her underwear down before unbuttoning his pants to free his erection. The female kept moaning and speaking but Vegeta stayed silent, rubbing the head of his cock along her strangely colored slit until he suddenly pushed himself deep inside of her in one hard thrust, making her scream in pleasure. Vegeta hissed and quickly moved one of his hands from her hips to cover her mouth to stop those annoying sounds coming out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, i hope you liked it, even if i know it's sometimes hard to see V with someone else :O but it's part of the story ^^
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, do not hesitate to tell me what you think about it! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All :) <3  
> So here is the new chapter!
> 
> To make it short, I want to apologize if i shocked some people with the previous chapter. I really didn't realize. So please forgive me and i hope you will like this new chapter and have fun reading it. I had quite some fun writing it :) !
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero :D! This is only a fanfiction! **

“Where are Krillin and the others?” Bulma asked, arriving at the table, sweating from dancing and her cheeks flushed. It was definitely too hot to dance for long.

“All... Busy.” Nappa answered quietly.

By others, she meant Vegeta, because Bulma clearly did not give a shit about Radditz or even Krillin right now. The question was also kind of a reflex, because she quickly scanned the area for Ki, and although there were a lot cramped up together on several floors, she distinctly felt the one of Krillin fluctuating happily upstairs. He was probably 'making love' to his girlfriend, as he liked to always correct Bulma when she was saying 'fucking' and she smile heartedly.

But then she felt the strong Ki of Vegeta. She shuddered slightly, he clearly was with a woman as well judging by the small almost imperceptible Ki that was in a closed space with him. All her muscles tensed and she forced herself to lock away her ability to sense, not wanting to feel any of it before sighing.

“Let’s go back to the hotel now, I'm bored to death here!” she exclaimed, finishing her drink quickly and Nappa just nodded, feeling quite relieve that they were finally leaving.

Bulma was about to pick up Goku to place one of his arms on her shoulders to help him walk, but Nappa simply grabbed him to throw him over his shoulder. Goku grumbled but let Nappa do, he was unable to walk and not really understanding what was happening.

Bulma quickly got back in the mood, after all the effects of alcohol were still there, and she kind of always liked to come back to the hotel being drunk, it was just fun to walk in this state. She was just disappointed that Krillin wasn't there, generally speaking he was better party company than Yamcha or a drunken Goku, and she didn't know Nappa at all. If she had been sober right now, she would even have been suspicious about him.

Near the entrance they bumped into Radditz who was shamelessly rubbing himself against a tall yellow woman with shiny hair giggling loudly, and the couple decided, much to Bulma's chagrin, to accompany them.

* * *

Vegeta pulled out of the woman not yet satisfied by just coming once and was getting undressed for round two while she staggered towards the bed. Or maybe it was just because of the female that he was feeling so frustrated. She fell on the bed on her stomach, thanking Vegeta greatly for her orgasm and when he came to the bed and grabbed her ass in his hands to lift it in front of him, he notice that the female was already snoozing.

“Wake up female, we are not done yet.” he growled deeply and annoyingly, but she just mumbled that she was done for the night, that it was late and thanked him again, offering him anyway to fuck her while she slept.

Vegeta growled hard, rubbing his face and running a hand through his hair, what the fuck of a female was that? In his drunken mind, he contemplated her offer for a second, just thinking about his need but then shook his head in disgust. _‘What am I thinking?’_ He growled and grunted angrily all the way putting his clothes back on, looking down at his erection screaming at him that it was ready for round two, three and four and left the room slamming the door loudly, determined to go to another establishment to find a less drunk and more awake female, weirdly thinking all the way about the blue haired female, not caring if the others were still downstairs or not.

* * *

“I don't think Vegeta would appreciate you bringing a prostitute to our rooms.' Nappa said to Radditz.

“Hey, she's no whore!” Radditz shouted, trying to hit the old Saiyan but failing due to his drunkenness and the woman that was clinging to his arm. “And Vegeta is not there so... Not. My. Problem.”

“Don't complain if he beats you to death when he comes back.”

“It’s fiiine, I can take it.” he said in a boastful tone to impress the woman who jumped in his arms, squirming and kissing him hard. Radditz stopped walking and grabbed her ass before his hands roamed all over her body. The woman started to moan, making Nappa and Bulma glare at them while Yamcha blushed hard.

“Are you going to fuck her right here in the street?” Bulma then hissed, not knowing if she was angry or jealous that Yamcha wasn't acting like that even when he was drunk. She so much needed a man who truly wanted her.

“You could join us if you want sweetie, or you!” the yellow woman giggled, pointing at Bulma then Nappa whose eyebrow rose in surprise.

But Radditz growled hard, for the first time Bulma noticed, and he gripped the face of the woman in his hand to make her look at him.

“Now that's never gonna happen Love, our species do not like to share.” he said in an almost serious tone but ending up smiling and licking her neck.

“But I have two vaginas you know!” she complained, squealing and wrapping her arms around Radditz, and Bulma rolled her eyes before slapping her hand on her forehead.

“GOD, I need a drink.” Bulma blurted, turning around and walking to find the first shop that would sell some booze.

Behind her, Nappa and Yamcha were following, and they all couldn't help but continue to hear Radditz and the female talking.

“…Don't worry babe, I'll take care of both holes one after another!” Radditz growled languidly.

“Yayyy!” the yellow female shouted and Bulma just huffed, wishing she could be deaf and remove that two vagina image popping in front of her eyes that would certainly be imprinted in her brain forever.

They stopped at what appeared to be a counter surrounded by neon lights behind which was an alien with several arms, the shelves behind him filled with bottles and all sorts of food and tobacco.

Bulma placed an order for a couple of bottles and tobacco, asking everybody what they wanted while Radditz had his tongue deep into the woman's throat. He kept grinding against her before turning his head to Bulma, both him and the female panting heavily.

“Get us some snacks, a lot of it, I'm hungry and I need some energy for what's to come!” he winked and Bulma swiveled around with an angry face.

“HEY asshole, you can take them yourself mister my stomach is crazy huge, I’m NOT your butler! I'm actually technically your superior so do it yourself and carry the whole thing!” Bulma yelled furiously.

“Ouch, not cool, don't u see I’m busy heeere, don't make me look little in front of her.” Radditz whined, moving his hands to cover the ears of the woman.

“Shit, I’m too old for this.” Nappa huffed while dropping Goku on the sidewalk. He sighed and went to order some snacks himself while Bulma kept arguing with Radditz. Yamcha stayed behind, trying to clear his throat to make them stop.

Bulma threaten to hit Radditz so he surrendered and she then went to check on Goku who was still slightly whimpering on the floor.

“You ok there?” Bulma said laughing, rubbing his back gently and Goku winced, looking up at her with exploded eyes. He grabbed Bulma’s hand and brought it to his cheek.

“You won't tell Chichi hé Bulma, please don't!” he begged to her.

“What’s a chichi?” Nappa suddenly asked behind Bulma, his hands full of bags that he gave to Yamcha and she almost jumped and froze, her drunken mind racing to give him an answer.

“No idea, I think he's totally wasted, right?” Bulma tried to genially laughed and stared at Goku with angry eyes. “Don't worry Goku, I won't tell the... chi, whatever that is.” she then said patting his shoulder a bit harder than she should have and Nappa picked him back up on his shoulder for them to resume their walk to the hotel.

Not wanting to risk discussing the Chichi thing any further, Bulma quickly changed the subject. Nappa was silently walking next to her while she grabbed one of the bottles in the bag to open it, almost forgetting about Yamcha behind her.

“How old are you exactly?” she asked, taking a sip of the strong alcohol.

“Well, I'm 51.” he answered calmly and Bulma spat out all the alcohol that was in her mouth.

“Whaaat? No way!” she exclaimed stopping to stare at him.

“It’s true, we Saiyan age slowly, it’s the advantage of a warrior race, we stay at our best until the end.”

“Fuck! That’s cool!” Bulma blurted, taking another sip of the bottle. “This burns!” she then mumbled, looking at the label of the bottle which was half in galactic standard and half in another language she did not know. She handed it to Nappa but he refused, claiming he had enough for the night already but he really just needed to stay alert to watch the woman or Vegeta would kill him.

“So your species does not age well? What are you anyway Major?” Nappa asked casually, studying her, the little female was not so bothering after all.

Bulma hesitated for a bit on what to say, but there was nothing wrong in telling him. She was a hundred percent sure that Nappa would not know anything about humans unless Frieza had told them something. And she didn't need to be specific about the fact that she was 'mostly' human.

“Humans. Krillin and I are humans. Oh and Yamcha too.” she said pointing at him.

“Humans?” Nappa repeated, lifting his gaze towards the sky as if trying to remember but then he shrugged. “Never heard of it.”

“Yeah not surprised.” she said softly, her gaze lost on the tiles of the street.

“You look very Saiyanoid. You could be old.”

“HA! I would say that YOU look very Humanoid, except for the tail! And I’m only 27 galactic years!” she retort winking and Nappa chuckled softly.

“Pretty close to Vegeta's age then. He’s 29.”

Bulma almost wanted to tell him that she knew but she kept her mouth shut. They kept walking in silence after that until they finally arrived at their hotel.

* * *

“Thanks for Goku, just drop him on the couch here, he'll be fine!” Bulma said towards Nappa and he nodded, letting the Saiyan fall from his shoulder unceremoniously, wondering why she was always calling him that way. She inspected the nice and modern living area with a massive window overlooking the city. Big enough to fit all of them, but the colors were so tacky! It seemed to be the fashion on this planet. She took another sip from her bottle and placed it on the coffee table before walking to Goku to try to shake him.

“Goku, GOKU! Come on dude wake up, eat something before you get to bed, it will do you good!”

Goku mumbled but sat cross-legged, the word ‘eat’ waking him up slightly. Bulma took one of the numerous bags of food from Yamcha’s hand and emptied it in front of him, and Goku immediately stuffed his face with some very highly concentrated proteins bar.

Bulma observed him and when she saw he was eating she smiled. She then set to put some bottles on the coffee table with Radditz that had momentarily stopped to rub himself against the female which was a relief. Because of them, they hadn’t exactly gone through the lobby discretely as Nappa had asked.

She walked to a nearby shelf and grabbed some empty glasses, all the while chatting with them, immediately filling the glasses with the liquid of a strange purple alcohol and handed one to Nappa. He lifted his hands as a sign of refusal but Bulma insisted, claiming they were at the hotel and not about to move anymore, that it was fine and while they were all drinking Nappa fell asleep quickly after finishing his glass.

Bulma felt quite alone with a silent Yamcha while Radditz and the yellow woman where almost fucking on the sofa next to Nappa, so she stood up to grab Radditz by his hair angrily.

“Get a room!” she hissed, pulling his head back with force.

“Oh yeah, right!” he exclaimed, buttoning back his pants that the woman was desperately trying to open, the surprise all over his face as if he had forgotten they were not alone. He grabbed the female by the hand to quickly take her to a room, their giggling resonating in the hallway until a door slammed shut behind them.

Goku was now sleeping and snoring for a while as well, a pile of empty wrappers on his lap, and Bulma then decided that it was her time to have some fun, a new wave of fresh booze was warming her body, blurring her mind and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ok, let’s go now.” she whispered, taking Yamcha's arms to lead him to a room, hearing moans and 'yes' and 'more' while passing Radditz’s door.

“Are you sure?” Yamcha asked, but Bulma didn't answer, just opening the door to a room in the back and closing it behind him. Even now, she could still hear that Radditz and the woman were clearly having fun and she hopped it would be the same for them.

The room was quite large with a bed on the right side and a pair of armchairs as well as a coffee table located in front of a large screen. A desk was set on the side with the same large bay window and the same view on the city as in the living room. Too many frills adorned the entire bedroom, and if Bulma had been tripping, this would have been an ideal room to do so.

She froze in the middle of the room and waited for Yamcha to do something. She wanted him to throw himself at her almost aggressively, desperately, but off course he walked slowly to her and leaned forward gently, putting his hands on her upper-arms and placed a light kiss on her lips. Bulma sighed and Yamcha smiled, maybe he thought this was a contentment sigh while it was clearly an annoyed one. He did not get it. He then turned to look for the remote and turned on the big screen.

“What are you doing?” Bulma asked, a bit confused.

“You know… It helps me to focus.” he answered before walking to the bed.

He undressed completely, fairly quickly, and lay upright like a plank on the bed, smiling at Bulma.

“Ok, i’m ready.” he blurted and Bulma gaped, completely bewildered. She then almost wanted to laugh hard, what did she expect?

“Alrighty then!” she exclaimed and undressed in turn before climbing on the bed to straddle him, not exactly knowing why she was doing this. Alcohol, definitely!

And as usual, nothing special happened. He rubbed up against her a little bit before telling her he was ready – again - and tried awkwardly to enter her. Bulma had already zapped him, her eyes closed, trying to fantasize about someone else and she decided to turn around after a while, showing him her back to not see the weird contorted faces Yamcha was doing when he was finally inside of her.

His hands stayed on the side, gripping the sheet and he stayed unmoving, Bulma doing all the work. He was completely silent except for his rare weird moans and when she grabbed his hands to put them on her hips, he quickly removed them, claiming she was disturbing his focus.

After a while of moving up and down on him, unable to think of something to turn her on, feeling absolutely nothing of this union with him, Bulma opened her eyes and just looked at the television, somewhat thankful that he had turn it on.

Vegeta’s suddenly popped in her head and a hot shiver ran down her spine, her core suddenly throbbed but she shook her head quickly trying to remove him from her brain, she couldn’t go down this path, for fuck’s sake, he did not even remember her, and with Frieza and all. She felt that Yamcha was tensing but kept the same pace, sighing heavily out of boredom until he suddenly blurted what he always did.

“Ok, you can come, I’m ready.”

Ready. Ready. Ready. Bulma almost laughed hysterically, did he think woman could orgasm on command? She almost wanted to respond ‘Ok, suuuure will!’ and not a second later he shuddered and the whole thing was finished.

She removed herself from him and let herself fall on the bed next to him, too drunk to even feel extremely frustrated or pissed because she already knew it was going to be like that and she was now just thinking of sleeping. Or maybe shower first, keep drinking and then sleep.

“So, how was it? You had an amazing orgasm right?” Yamcha beamed, breathing heavily, scooting closer to her and this time, Bulma’s drunken brain couldn’t help but make her laugh hard.

“Aah, I knew it!” Yamcha exclaimed with a smile, misinterpreting her laughter for post orgasm euphoria. He nodded happily to himself as if saying ‘job well done dude’ and after a couple of minutes of him trying to catch his breath and Bulma staring silently at the ceiling, he stood up and started to get dressed.

“Guess I can’t stay here with the squad and all…”

Bulma didn’t answer and just shook her head, wondering how he could be so happy with this. But he was just a male after all and right now she just wanted him gone. By the time she stood up he was dressed and they kissed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked hesitantly.

She shook her head negatively. “No, we have some stuff to do here.”

“But aren’t you staying a couple of days?”

“Maybe. But Yamcha… This is just... I don’t think it’s working. I mean, look at us. Why are we even doing this?” Bulma blurted, putting her hair behind her ear.

“I don’t know. I’m just trying to cheer you up. Just for you to have a good time you know.”

She winced. Cheer her up? Was she a charity case or something? And what good time?

“Well it’s not working anymore. We’ll speak about it later.” she looked to the side, too tired to even start on the subject. And when he just nodded and did not even fight or question her, and that she saw nothing in his eyes, she understood that he was probably on the same page. It was just the force of habit, they weren't even really communicating anymore, especially not in bed. Did they ever? He couldn’t understand the situation she was living in, couldn’t understand her.

He left soundlessly while she headed to the bathroom to shower and she swore to herself, laughing hard, that it was the last time this would happen with him, all of this was just beyond comical.

* * *

Vegeta hadn't found another woman. Because he quickly realized that he was unconsciously looking for a woman with blue hair that looked all too much like the one who had pissed him off all day. He walked into a bar and went in the corner of it, sulking on his own, ordering too many drinks before wandering around the city, almost looking for a fight with the intoxicated individuals on the streets, but none were strong enough to even be a tantalizing challenge.

He arrived a few hours later at the hotel, anger evident on his face and he slammed the door of their suite shut, not expecting to see Bulma laying on the sofa in her bathrobe watching the galactic tv in the middle of the living room. The only sound in the room was from the quiet tv show about the Galactic Scientific Convention. He leaned against the door crossing his arms and frowning as they watch each other in silence for a moment, wondering if he should just leave to choose a room. His inebriated brain somehow decided otherwise and he walked in the room slowly towards the blue-haired female, finally unwrapping his tail from his waist, but froze not far from her, his eyes widening, anger spreading in him like a venom.

“What the fuck! You reek of that male!” he growled, staring at her furiously. Had Nappa not followed his order?

Bulma tilted her head to the side in curiosity. Reek? Yamcha didn’t have the best smell she thought, but it’s not like he was a stinky guy. Or maybe she was just too used to him. Did his scent on her was so bad? She was glad she had moved Goku in the room she had used with Yamcha, it wasn’t a nice move so she did feel a little guilty but at least she would not smell Yamcha anymore when going to sleep. And she was sure Goku would not mind.

“So? Why do you care? And HI!” she answered coldly as if it didn’t matter, drinking a bit more of the bottle she was holding in her hand.

“Stupid female, do I always need to repeat myself? Do you even realize in what sort of danger you put us in?” Vegeta said, pointing at her.

“What are you talking about, we are days away from Frieza and you're the one to talk here!” she hissed, standing up fast from the sofa and leaning forward, sniffing him vividly. “I can smell a woman on you! God, I could even feel it when it happened!”

Vegeta stepped back slightly in horror, his eyes widening, not knowing that her sense of smell would be that developed for her race, or that her Ki sensing would be so accurate for that matter. His heart began to hammer against his chest and he didn't know why.

“This was just...” but he paused, growling heavily. He didn't need to justify himself. “It’s none of your damn business!”

“You're right, it’s not! The same way it’s none of your business if and who I fuck, so let me be!” Bulma suddenly yelled at him, her face turning completely red and her eyes glaring daggers at him.

“As a matter of fact it is my damn business if you're fucking suicidal.” Vegeta retort, his tail spinning aggressively behind him.

“Yeah? What are you gonna do about it? It’s done, get over it.” Bulma huffed annoyingly, gesturing dramatically with her hand holding the bottle.

“At least I’ll make sure it won't happen again.” Vegeta answered in a deep threatening voice, frowning.

Bulma rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, leaning against the back of the sofa, her bathrobe sliding on each side of her bare legs.

“Why Vegeta?”

“A lizard emperor called Frieza, remember?” he threw at her, wondering if it was really because of the tyrant that he was reacting this way. The kind of warm and fuzzy feeling in his head from alcohol and seeing her didn’t help at all.

“You just did the same! How is it more of a fault if it’s me? If I remember correctly the no-fucking-rule applies to all of us, not just me! And AGAIN, Frieza is no were around here!”

Vegeta frowned at her words, his eyes staring into hers intensely.

“How do you know female? Frieza could be...” but he interrupted himself, his eyes widening at the realization. “You’re… tracking him!”

“What, n-no, I...”

“YES! You're fucking tracking Frieza’s ship and you know he is nowhere around!” Vegeta exclaimed with surprise, cutting her off. “God female, are you aware that he would torture you to death if he knew?” he stated as stoically as possible. How could she dare to do that?

Bulma answered nothing and turned her head to the side, clenching her fist on her bathrobe on her chest.

“Admit it!” Vegeta growled in a deep voice, excitement visible in his eyes.

“There is nothing to admit, you already know Vegeta. The question is, are you going to tell him?” she glared viciously at him but Vegeta just relaxed and started to sneer loudly, throwing his head back. She had just unwittingly admitted that she wasn't on Frieza's side, but rather against him. And although he should already have known, doubts started to crept up her mind.

“And I’m guessing you're tracking ALL of his means of transportation?” he concluded, smirking devilishly. This was kind of an interesting development.

“Answer me! Are you going to keep this information to yourself?” she shouted, not afraid to wake up the others anymore. This was it. The moment to know if Vegeta had become one of Frieza's loyal little pet. She suddenly stood up and braced herself for any kind of wrong reaction from him.

A minute that seemed like an eternity passed where they stared into each other's eyes intensely until he spoke again softly.

“Why would I do that.”

Even if he wasn't voicing his thoughts that much, it wasn’t a secret that Vegeta despised the tyrant. Bulma let out a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding, not a hundred percent sure that he was telling the truth. But it was this, his soft gaze that he only rarely showed that she remembered liking.

“Vegeta, I’m serious.” she whispered lowering her head, starting to shake at the prospect of being tortured by Frieza again.

“So am I.” he said seriously, fully understanding how big of a betrayal this was towards the tyrant.

They said nothing more on the topic, both calming down and Vegeta grunted, slowly walking towards her.

“Why him?”

“Why who?” Bulma snapped out of her thoughts and doubts, looking at Vegeta curiously.

“The weakling, why him?” Vegeta growled louder, getting close to her. But each time he did, she took a few steps away and he did not like it. But the desire to know was gnawing at his brain.

“God would you just shut up about him?” Bulma sighed, throwing her arms up.

“Answer. He is weak and clearly unable to satisfy you.”

“What, he’s not, it’s…” she stammered and blushed but paused when she saw him pointing his fingers at his nose before giving her a sly smile, reminding her silently that he could apparently smell everything, even when she was sexually frustrated.

“Fuck you! I know for a fact that you’re feeling as frustrated as me, so stop playing smart!” she shouted, taking another sip of her bottle.

Vegeta frowned and laughed, not believing her, even if she was in fact right.

“You’re completely drunk. And how would you know that?”

She moved closer to him, and glare in each of his dark eyes one by one.

“Vegeta. I can just see it in your eyes.” she whispered and Vegeta unwillingly stepped back, dumbfounded and speechless from her assurance.

“Y-You’re wrong.” he growled deeply, his voice slightly wavering as he tried to show his expressionless face.

“No I’m not, that’s how much I know you. And me being drunk won't change anything about that.” Bulma said smirking.

He stared at her annoyingly before rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Again with that 'knowing me' nonsense? You are confusing me with someone else. It’s really ridiculous.”

“Yeaaah RIGHT! There are TONS of other Saiyans looking JUST like you.” Bulma snapped, speaking loud and fast. “Actually your physique is just super common. Every time I cross a Saiyan, which happens OFTEN, I’m like ‘oh another Saiyan! He looks exactly like Vegeta, maybe he even has the same name’, how ordinary and BORING, are they clones? In fact you’re the spitting image of Goku and Nappa and…”

Vegeta frowned and his shoulders stiffened while she kept mocking him. Her chest rose and fell fast with her gesturing all around and he couldn’t help but stare at it and feel pissed and excited at the same time. No, he wasn’t looking like any other Saiyan. He was the Prince, royalty ran in his blood making him look exceptionally uncommon. Although, the members of a family from father to son were sometimes very similar. But that was it. And it was impossible that she had met his father, he was long dead and absolutely NO Saiyan was like him. The thought of being reduced to a commoner made him mad with rage.

“Fuck off, I look like NO ONE.” Vegeta yelled to interrupt her and Bulma stopped her tirade before smirking slowly.

“Thank you! You are FINALLY making sense!”

In his angry and excited state, Vegeta tried to grab hold of the little undisciplined female, not knowing why, but she swiftly avoided him again. That was a bit too many time of her being fast enough for him not to be able to grab her. He frowned wondering how this was possible while she shoved her bottle violently into his hands. Bulma then walked around him to go to her new room, not without staring at him meanly, leaving him behind her with his mouth wide open, deciding she needed a few hours of sleep.

Vegeta shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to let her have the last word, so he quickly turned around to follow her and shout.

“And don’t ever start again with that ‘we already met’ bullshit. I told you I would remember and I’m sick of it female!”

They were already in the hallway and Bulma waved her hand to him in dismissal, throwing a few insults, almost slamming the sliding door of her room in his face. Vegeta stood there for a while, staring blankly at it, lost in his thoughts.

He would remember right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Here it is! I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and do no hesitate to tell me what you think about it :) !
> 
> ** After a completely uncontrolled deconfinement (covid), everybody thinking the pandemy was over, the infections start to increase again fast here. Wave 2 is hitting. Stay all safe and healthy, be smart, keep your distances, wear your masks! For the sake of all <3 <3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey All...  
> So it's been a while.. ! For some reason the chapter notes are not working anymore and since i'm never using the summary, this is where my notes will go for now!
> 
> I want to thank all of the people who supported me after those bad comments i got. It took me some time to update the story, but i kept writing it, so here is the next chapter and i hope you will all like it :)! Feel free to tell me if you don't like it, freedom of speech, i do not mind, but insults are not necessary, thank you.  
> The only thing that might look weird is that.. myeah when you don't translate for a while, you lose some vocab. Clearly. I struggled quite a bit while a few month ago i think i was more use to it. Sorry for that and for word repetitions, and i hope it's still readable!
> 
> Hope you will have some fun ;) !
> 
> WARNING : the italics texts precedeed by *** are flashbacks/memories!
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero :D! This is only a fanfiction! **

_**== > WARNING : the italics texts precedeed by *** are flashbacks/memories!** _

_***_

_“Hey Vegeta… Do you... Do you have a girlfriend?” Bulma asked shyly with her hoarse voice, bringing her knees closer to her chest. It was probably night on this planet given the temperature, if it was indeed on a planet where she was now, which she had not been able to verify when she arrived. Maybe they were just in a lost galactic prison floating in the middle of nowhere like in science fiction movies._

_Vegeta grunted, not even bothering to look at her._

_“What’s a girlfriend?” he growled annoyingly._

_“Well...” Bulma paused, a finger on her chin. She had become quite fluent in galactic standard but some words still escaped her. Her knowledge on words was more about electronics than anything else. Maybe she wasn't pronouncing the word properly? “Someone you’re in couple with?” she said._

_“Don't you ever shut up?” Vegeta groaned, the little female couldn’t stop talking. Even if she hadn't landed in his cell by Frieza's will. Going from no conversation at all for weeks to her was like a new kind of torture._

_“Sorry, but there is literally nothing to keep us busy here!” Bulma answered pouting slightly._

_“I beleive that's the whole point of it female.” Vegeta threw her coldly, hoping she would keep her mouth shut. But that would just be too easy._

_After a silent moment with no answer from the Saiyan, she inisted._

_“So?”_

_Vegeta sighed angrily. “Why would I?”_

_Bulma looked at him confusedly and he finally turned his head towards her and stared at her intensely. There were so many reasons to give him that she didn't know where to start. Was he serious?_

_Vegeta did not understand at all the question of the blue-haired female. What would be the point of having a female in his life? None. This kind of thing was not for him and above all completely useless in his eyes. He had already seen his men, especially Radditz, chasing after some females and had understood neither the desire nor the apparent need that plagued his subordinate._

_“Maybe someone outside is waiting for you, isn't it nice to think about this kinds of thing?” Bulma said with a small smile, closing her eyes and thinking of Yamcha and some other cute boys she knew from Earth._

_“Loss of time and load of bullshit.” Vegeta snorted in response._

_“Oh…” so he was serious. Bulma was about to continue on the subject when she suddenly saw him turn his head sharply towards the door of the cell and following his gaze she noticed that an alien soldier was behind it. Probably a woman she thought when she noticed her thinness and her curves under her armor, her skin was brown and her long hair of an identical color. She held a tablet in her hand on which she was sliding her webbed fingers. Another soldier opened the door for her before shifting to the side and the little soldier inspected the cell and Vegeta before approaching Bulma._

_“Sktand up!“ she ordered and Bulma stood up as quickly as she could with her injuries, wondering what was going to happen and couldn't help but stare at her, especially at her peculiar full black shiny eyes._

_“Arke you up to dkate with yourk galcktic vacckin?” she asked and Bulma frowned, it was already hard to understand her accent and she had no idea what the woman in front of her was talking about. Bulma rubbed her sore leg as she tried to answer._

_“Wha-what do you mean?”_

_The female soldier sighed, typing furiously on her tablet._

_“Arke you even regkisteredk?”_

_Bulma's eye widened slightly from confusion and the female soldier just huffed rolling her black eyes that became yellow, making Bulma wince out of disgust._

_“Registered where?”_

_“How longk has yourk spkecies been skpace travellingk?”_

_“I-I was part of the first expedition.” Bulma stuttered proudly, not understanding the questions following each other at a rapid pace._

_The female groaned in a high pitch tone._

_“A primiktive spkecies, this is my lucky dkay.” she mumbled and Bulma heard Vegeta chuckle behind her._

_“We are not primitives!” Bulma exclaimed angrily. Okay she had to admit, since she had started traveling in space, she had encountered a lot of unknown technology, but it is not as if the Earth was still stuck in the Stone Age!_

_The soldier didn't look up from her tablet and continued her fast series of questions._

_“Whakt do they ckall you?”_

_“Can you please explain to me what this is all about?” Bulma tried, she just couldn’t stand it anymore. Her injuries, her fatigue, the soldier assaulting her with questions, this was all too much._

_“WHAKT do they CKALL you?” the soldier only repeated harshly._

_“My name?”_

_“YES!”_

_“Bulma.”_

_“Bioulkma.”_

_“No…” Bulma sighed shaking her head, feeling some tension growing in her body. “Bu-lma. And my second name is…”_

_“As of now, considker yourk seconkd name as 'propertky of Frieza’ “ the female soldier cut her off waving her hand and Bulma frowned, anger starting to show on her face before the soldier continued. “Blue hairked, saiyanoikd...”_

_“She is no Saiyan.” Vegeta interjected coldly as if it was an insult to the Saiyan race that the blue haired would be considered as such, and both women turned to him, Bulma clenching her fists and the soldier raising an invisible eyebrow._

_“Then whakt is she? The appkearance is simiklar.”_

_“Do you see a tail or black hair?” Vegeta growled and the soldier quickly grabbed Bulma to turn her around and look at her lower back._

_“Is she a degkeneratked saiyanoikd?”_

_“What! No! I'm a human!” Bulma cried, starting to feel overwhelmed by the whole situation, her heart pounding in her chest._

_“And there is no such thing as degenerated Saiyans.” Vegeta added in a hiss._

_The soldier swiveled Bulma around one more time while tapping her scouter and scanned Bulmas' body quickly. “Equkal body stkruckture of bkones and organ, simiklar reprokductive sysktem, femalke, vakgina and utkerus.”_

_“Hey!” Bulma then screamed her cheeks becoming flushed, trying to hide her crotch behind her hands, but the female soldier turned back to the Saiyan as if she wasn't even there._

_“So whakt's the diffkerence with you.” she asked, nodding towards the Saiyan._

_“She is obviously a weakling made of soft tissue. And again, the coloring.”_

_“And the fact that I'm not a Saiyan but a HUMAN!” Bulma screamed again, completely losing it, only to be slapped in the face by the female soldier._

_Bulma fell hard on her ass and brought her hand to her already bruised face, looking at the soldier in front of her in disbelief, swearing she heard a low growl in the room. Was it the soldier? Her eyes fell on Vegeta who was staring at her intensely as if he was going to pierce a hole into her. For the first time she saw his Saiyan tail thrashing angrily behind him like a wild cat. She never thought the female soldier would hit her, feminist shit and all. Apparently she was wrong._

_“Gket up!” the soldier ordered and Bulma scrambled in silence to her feet as fast as she could, helping herself with the wall while a tear escaped her swelling eye. The soldier wanted more answers, she would give them, as long as she did not get slap again on her injured face. The moment she faced the soldier again she felt a sharp pain in her neck, understanding it was from a needle gun of sort the soldier had just puncture her skin with._

_“Ww-What did you..”_

_“Yourk galcktic vacckin. How is yourk cyclke?”_

_“M-my cycle ?” Bulma said in a trembling voice, touching her neck with anguish._

_“Your BLEEDKING stupid primitive female! How kmany tkimes do you bleedk per yeark?” the soldier yelled, losing her patience._

_Bulma blushed, lowering her head and mumbled her answer. Wasn't there any embarrassing discussion for the aliens in space?_

_“Loukder, I cannokt heark you!”_

_“Fine! Every 20 galactic days give or take” Bulma yelled. “Are you happy now?” she then brought her hand to her mouth in shock, realizing her mistake of yelling at the soldier and was rewarded with another slap on her bruised cheek, stronger this time and a little cry of pain escaped her. She closed her eyes tight, trying to sooth the pain with her hand, hearing a low growl again and wondering how the fuck she had gotten into this mess. When she opened her eyes again, Vegeta was still looking at her but with widened eyes and he was slowly standing up. Probably the first time his face had an actual expression on it._

_“Every month?” Vegeta finally asked in a low voice, and Bulma just nodded mechanically. Why was this of any interest to him? But to Vegeta's knowledge, Saiyan females were only bleeding once a year if lucky, which was making it difficult to procreate. This was very unusual._

_“Primiktive spkecies, yourk planekt must have bkeen overkpopulatked.”_

_“Not really...” Bulma answered inadvertently, standing up before the soldier would yell at her again to do so._

_“Yourk arkm.”_

_Bulma stretched out her arm and the female yanked it up to have access to the underside of the upper arm. Before Bulma could even blink, the needle gun was against her skin again, a sharp pain going through it. She bit her lip in pain but refused to scream, glaring blue daggers at the soldier and waiting for an explanation._

_“CPCI. Cyclke and procreaktion contkrol implkant. It willk take effeckt in a few hours. You willk still go in heatk but not bleekd anymorke, nork be able to procreakte. Accordking to your cyclke speedk, it will prokbably lastk less than the origkinal purpkose. I'd say a couplke of yearks at leaskt. Does yourk primiktive brain compkrehend whakt I just said?”_

_“Crystal.” Bulma hissed in english and the soldier frowned at her so she repeated a ‘yes’ in galactic standard._

_Behind them, Vegeta was now fully standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his head tilted to the side as if he was observing something he had never seen before. When Bulma looked at him the brown female quickly turned around, grabbing the stick attached to her belt._

_“Sitk down Saiyan...”_

_***_

Bulma woke up with a start in her bed groaning, trying to block the sunlight that was burning her eyes. She had obviously forgotten to close the curtains and tried to remember the end of the night despite the hammer weighing on her head, instead of thinking of the memory of Vegeta and the female soldier she had just relived in her dream.

She remembered fighting with Vegeta when he came back to the hotel but had no time to think about it any further when a wave of nausea suddenly hit her. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to lean over the toilet, believing she was going to throw up but nothing came. Bulma was quite resistant to alcohol in general, but the purple alien liquor was obviously too much for her. She would remember that in the future.

She remained crouched for a few more moments just in case, her stomach contracting violently but when nothing came out of her body she stood up with her eyes closed, clutching her head. She needed to put some food in her body or else the hangover would not leave her. She wondered whether she should shower or eat first, but decided to go for the second option, a refill of energy was needed if she actually wanted to do anything without getting sick.

Bulma gripped the bathroom counter with her hands, looking at herself and her crazy hair in the mirror and tried to slightly comb them with her fingers before stepping out of the bathroom. There was no way she would look the worst out of all of them, they all got pretty wasted last night except maybe for Nappa. She tried to think again about her exchange with Vegeta while walking to the panel next to the door, calling the room service for a food order they would not get every day.

“I would like to order 4 times one week worth of breakfast and 2 normal size breakfasts please.” she asked in an annoyed tone, assuming that Krillin would be back by now.

The receptionist couldn't help but ask her if this was a joke, but when Bulma huffed he quickly apologized before announcing that he would do his best to have their meal brought to them as fast as possible. She sighed as she hung up, pressing the button next to the panel to slide the door of her room open only to fall face first to the ground after the first step she made.

Bulma frowned looking for a few seconds at the colorful floor with surprise and realized her legs were resting on something warm while her upper body was on the cold tiles. She then turned her head around when she heard a low, very recognizable growl.

“What. The. FUCK!” Vegeta growled in a pissed off tone, he was just sleeping and something had DARED to fall on his back and wake him up. And above all, he had a massive headache. He was laying on his belly on a mattress, his arms under his pillow and he lifted his head to look around, only to not understand where he was and why the legs of the blue haired female were standing on top of him.

His eyes widened suddenly when he immediately recalled a part of the verbal fight he had with her, how he was already slightly buzzed from alcohol, how he ended with a bottle of liquor in his hands that he started to drink out of anger and then... Everything was quite blury. Him shouting at Nappa that the blue-haired female needed to be watch not to escape but that he did not trust the fool because she had behave badly already, him taking a shower and dragging a mattress in front of her door to stand guard while still drinking and...

Vegeta shook his head in disgust staring at her narrowed blue eyes angrily and was about to shove Bulma away from him but the female was faster and retracted her legs to stand up.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Bulma asked furiously, but she already knew the answer. Vegeta was just doing his duty in watching her. But she did not expect to find him sleeping behind her door!

Vegeta did not answer, wincing at her high pitched tone and looked around for the object responsible of this mess and found it next to him under the blanket that was covering him. He grabbed the infamous empty bottle of the purple alcohol, almost throwing it at Bulma, and frowned at her.

“THIS is OBVIOUSLY why I'm here. Your wrong choice of alcohol.” he answered before growling and standing up in front of her, not wanting to let her look down at him. Luckily he wasn’t feeling too sick, just dizzy and incredibly hungry.

Bulma’s eyes widened a little bit when he stood up in all his naked glory, looking unashamed. She kept glaring at him and tried to keep her eyes into his black orbs, although she definitely wanted to look down for some reason.

“I never forced you to drink it! And why are you even naked?” she hissed blushing slightly. “Don't you know of pajamas when you're not alone?”

Vegeta frowned at her, not exactly understanding the word.

“What’s a pajama and why would I sleep with anything? Do you sleep with your armor on when you're not on the battlefield?”

Bulma sighed rubbing her eyes and looked down unwillingly. He definitely had the most delicious set of abs she had ever seen and what was hanging between his leg was as impressive. Her eyes stayed glued to the amazing V going down his thighs but she quickly had to chase the lusting thoughts appearing in her brain when her heart rate started to speed up. She lifted her head staring at him and Vegeta didn’t even flinch. Maybe Saiyans were really at ease with being naked in front of others. She then pointed at her outfit, a small short and a large t-shirt falling from her shoulder.

“THIS is a pajama. Don't tell me you guys walk around naked all the time.”

Vegeta smirked slowly and crossed his arms over his chest, determined not to move or cover himself. If her kind wasn't comfortable with nudity, too bad for her.

“Are you uncomfortable with my naked form female?” he growled deeply, the devilish smirk not leaving his lips. This was again very amusing to him and his tail was spinning slowly behind him.

Bulma swallow a little lump in her throat and frowned, but she did not move either.

“That’s not the point.”

“Then you will just have to accept it.”

Oh Bulma would not mind at all seeing him naked every single second of everyday. Especially now that he was healthy. What she did not want at all was to see the other guys walking naked all around, so she couldn’t let him win this one. If this was even a game of win and lose? She wasn’t sure. She had already fought so hard with Goku’s tendencies to run around naked, followed by Krillin when they were younger. It was apparently a very ‘Saiyan thing to do’.

“Fine. Then I guess I’ll do the same.” Bulma suddenly shrugged, unsure of her move, but feeling too excited to provoke Vegeta. She quickly grabbed her short that she pulled off, letting it fall to the floor, ending up in her panties and t-shirt.

Vegeta’s mouth parted soundlessly and when the female made a move to remove her t-shirt over her head and that he started to see her belly, he grabbed her shirt faster than light and pulled it down again, looking at her face with widened eyes. A million of stupid scenarios were invading his brain, especially of her running naked into a beast like Radditz. How ridiculous. But he couldn't speak and couldn't help but keep clenching his fists into the fabric of her t-shirt as he pulled it down, almost tearing it apart while the little female was smirking at him. Vegeta's brown furrowed, not understanding his own behavior. His heart was bouncing wildly in his chest, his tail was frozen and he didn’t know if it was because she was almost naked or because he did not want anybody to see her like that. And why the hell did he even care?

They stared at each over for a moment and when Vegeta didn’t respond anything and that Bulma thought she saw a flicker of fear and anger in his eyes, she stopped smiling and sighed, closing her eyes.

“I think I’ve made my point. Put something on. Breakfast will be there soon.”

Vegeta seemed to suddenly snap back to reality and let go of her, stepping back as far as he could. They glared at each other intensely before Bulma decided that the matter was closed and she bent forward to grab her shorts on the floor before heading to the living room to wait for the breakfast to arrive. Vegeta stared completely frozen at her until she sat quietly on one of the sofas. He then quickly picked up his mattress and rushed to his room, not wanting to explain his odd behavior to any of them and decided to put on a bathrobe before joining the female.

His mind was struggling with all of what was happening. It’s not that he usually walked around naked, he just had nothing to wear, didn’t care to be naked and wasn't about to put back on his pants from the previous night. He could now slightly remember of the shower he had taken before his ‘drunken guard duty’, almost boiling himself because he disliked the scent of that other female on him. He had weirdly tried to scrub it away like a maniac until his skin was red. In the end while drinking and drying himself he had just incinerated the damn pants with his Ki because he couldn’t stand it anymore. How odd. Half the time he and his squad were covered in smells of body fluids from purges, but last night, the stench seemed stronger than usual.

Vegeta went to lean on one of the furniture in the living room, keeping his gaze to the window and listening to the soft breathing of the female, not caring that his bathrobe was slightly open. Just as her, he was trying to remember what had been said last night and he was especially trying to understand the crazy behavior he had had towards her. He had NEVER cared so much about the doings of a female. He had never experienced any emotional outburst for anyone in his life and he was perfectly fine with that. Yet here he was, feelings inexplicably angry at her, disturbed and kind of lost.

He huffed angrily, the toxic booze was obviously still clouding his mind because he could not keep a clear line of thoughts. Everything was just swirling in his brain as angrily as his tail. If she wanted to have a mate, whatever, why did he care so much? If he hadn't been drinking so much nothing would have happened he was certain of it. Why would he want a female for himself and why her all of a sudden? Not forgetting the fact that she was Frieza’s little toy. He had urges that he could control, he was sure of that, he was royal blood after all, not like Radditz, the third class beast always in heat. But this night he had seek a female just like the long haired Saiyan, out of frustration because of the blue haired female. It sickened him to no point.

Vegeta grunted annoyingly, looking at the streets busy with all the colorful aliens and decided to just forget about all of this for now until he would have some food to restore his body and mind. He was a Saiyan after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> I think i just have a problem with my browser being to old... So here i am again with the notes in the summary section xD!  
> It's sad though that i can't write a few words at the end of the chapter... !
> 
> So here is the next chapter, as i said yesterday, i wrote quite a few and took several hours to almost translate 2 in a row, that wasn't easy!  
> I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!  
> Have fun reading all and i hope you will like it! :) <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero :D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Before the breakfast arrived, Bulma moved to wake up everybody checking the clock in the leaving room. It was a kind of habit she had kept from her mother, the big breakfast gathering her family always had. It was past midday already and she decided that they had all slept enough. Krillin wasn't there, she could not sense him. But she did not worry about the little guy, he was smart and would probably show up anytime soon. Vegeta looked at her when she stood up and walked towards the long hallway getting to Nappa's room but before she could even knock, the old Saiyan opened the door slightly. He appeared to be already well awake and ready. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. How did he know she was coming, was this a coincidence? Maybe he was just using his scouter.

“Yes major?” Nappa asked casually.

“Breakfast.” she answered simply, moving to the next room, feeling a wave of nausea ran through her and only getting worse when she got closer to Radditz's room. Bulma winced and pinched her nose, Nappa looking at her curiously while sliding the door of his room shut. He was wearing a bathrobe as well that was way too small for him, making him look like he was wearing child's clothes. He had heard enough of the fight between his Prince and the blue haired female about nudity and wasn't ready to have an argument with her. He was actually rather surprised about the female’s temper and her way to stand her ground in front of Vegeta.

Bulma just banged on Radditz's door not wanting to bother to speak to him directly and just shouted that the breakfast was about to arrive and that he'd better be dressed. It smelled of sex and strange scents all around and she wasn't planning to run into the guy and his female, whatever she was. The strong scent was making her nauseous. What kind of female species had he brought back anyway?

She turned around and huffed annoyingly, Nappa waiting for her in the hallway and they slowly walked back to the living room.

“She's still in there I guess?” Nappa asked looking at her questioningly after seeing her reaction in front of Radditz’s door.

“Yes...” Bulma nodded, rolling her eyes.

“Who's still there?” Vegeta suddenly asked with a frown, leaning against the wall in the hall and Nappa and Bulma both froze and turned their head to him not exactly knowing what to answer. Bulma then smirked slowly and looked back at Nappa.

“Now this one is on you!” she said in an amused tone before walking past Vegeta who stared at her in confusion.

“So?” Vegeta growled, his impatience running low, although he perfectly knew what was happening, he could just smell it from here but he wanted to confront his second in command. What was happening to this mission, was everything going to go wrong and was nobody going to respect his orders?

Nappa sighed rubbing his chin.

“Radditz picked up a yellow female of some kind.” he answered calmly.

“A whore?”

Nappa shook his head negatively.

“He said she's not.”

“And you believed him?” Vegeta growled in an exasperated tone.

Nappa just shrugged, it wasn't his job to take care of Radditz like a puppy, after all he had warned the fool and there wasn't much more he could do about it. If Nappa would have been younger, he might have fought the younger Saiyan, but now that he was older… If Radditz wanted to be beaten to death by Vegeta, it wasn't his problem.

Vegeta groaned loudly and walked fast to Radditz's room. How many time had he warn the idiot not to bring anybody to their rooms? It’s as if Radditz had no more brain cells than a plant or that he actually liked to get punished.

He didn’t knock and opened the sliding door by force out of anger, just to be met straight on by the female getting dressed next to Radditz. The long haired and naked Saiyan smiled awkwardly at him, like a child who knew he had just been caught doing the wrong thing and Vegeta's eyes widened.

“H-hi Vegeta.” Radditz stammered.

Vegeta didn’t enter in the room and just turned his head towards Nappa who was still standing in the hallway.

“Yellow you said?” he asked loudly to the old Saiyan and Nappa just nodded, making Vegeta frown.

In less than a second, Vegeta got inside the room and was back outside standing in front of Nappa, gripping the arm of a red skinned female.

“This isn't yellow.” Vegeta barked and Nappa raised his eyebrows while Bulma, who had come closer to the scene, stifled a laugh under the palm of her hand. “Care to explain?” Vegeta growled harder while the red female seemed completely confused about what was happening.

“The one he brought back last night was yellow, I am certain.” Nappa assured him, and when Vegeta turned his face towards Bulma, she nodded with a giggle to confirm.

“Would you let me go?” the red female then screamed. “What is happening here? Radditz?” she tried to get away from Vegeta's grip but she was surprised to not be able to move a muscle. She was then suddenly shoved with a growl in Nappa's hands.

Vegeta hesitated for a fraction of a second to blast the red smelling whore into oblivion. But the blue haired female was standing just in front of him and he was in no mood to explain his move if she would not react approvingly.

“Get her the fuck out of here.” Vegeta said in a way too calm tone revealing how much pissed he was. He needed to have a word with Radditz immediately.

Vegeta swiveled around and went back to Radditz's room, growling and mumbling some insults under his breath. Before Nappa could get rid of the wailing red female, Bulma started to follow Vegeta but was stopped in her tracks by Nappa's warning.

“Major, if I may, the Prince doesn't like eavesdroppers.”

Bulma didn't turn around and started walking again, smiling and waving her hand.

“We are sharing those rooms and we have been assigned to a mission together. I have the right to know what’s going on under my roof.”

Nappa just grunted, bringing the female to the door and he almost threw her on Krillin who was about to enter. He moved to the side to let the little monk pass before looking back coldly at the red skin alien.

“I suggest you to never show up again. Consider yourself lucky to be alive.”

The female made an angry face and started to yell for Radditz, but Nappa just shut the door in her face violently while Krillin was asking him what was going on.

* * *

In the hallway, Bulma stopped next to Radditz's room and leaned against the wall, strangely curious about the discussion happening between Radditz and Vegeta. She put her scouter on and started the translation mode since they were arguing in Saiyan language. Anytime she heard Vegeta yell at the long haired Saiyan she found herself unwillingly smiling. How was it possible that this made her smile and why did she felt like she had missed his behavior?

“…she could be a spy Radditz, you do realize that you moron?” Vegeta growled deeply.

“Hey why don't you say anything about those guys then?”

“Anyone with a healthy brain would trust anybody else over you. Especially about the choosing of a partner!”

“Hey why, not cool!”

“Do not address me so casually Radditz, I am NOT in the mood! You can't help but fuck anything that moves! Have you even smelled that female?”

“Well...” Radditz paused for a moment. “I have to find a mate, I have needs you know!”

“Primitive needs.” vegeta cut him off.

“That you do have too! We are Saiyans!”

There was a pause in their conversation and a very deep low growl.

“Too far Radditz. You never shut the FUCK UP don't you?”

Bulma kept listening carefully when she heard the hard sound of flesh against flesh, knowing all too well that Vegeta probably punched Radditz a couple of time for his insubordination. She heard Radditz whined a bit before Vegeta growled warningly.

“Do not EVER compare me with your third class ass.” Vegeta said in a cold tone. “Unlike you, I have a perfect control of my biological needs and I only fulfill them at my will when absolutely necessary. I am no slave to them like you nor will I ever be. Mates are for weaklings.” he articulated angrily.

Vegeta punched radditz one more time for good mesure, wondering why he was in charge of such a careless Saiyan before leaving the room, surprised to find the female next to the door.

He frowned angrily at her, clenching his fists. She had a scouter on her head and probably heard it all.

“Don't you have anything better to do than listen to things that do not concern you?”

“Nope!” Bulma answered playfully with a smile, removing the scouter from her head. “I'm a scientist, so I am very curious by nature!”

“No wonder you get yourself in trouble.” Vegeta blurted, rubbing his bloody hand on his bathrobe. “For your own good, stay out of my business female.” he said menacingly walking past her, glaring at her smirking face and her blue eyes.

“Threatening me? How original!” Bulma couldn’t help but say with a smile looking at his back for a moment before following his steps toward the living area. “Perfect control over your urges you said mmh. I'd say it was quite the opposite last night!”

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks, wanting to turn around and pin her hard against the wall out of rage. Was she going to remind him of that humiliating episode for long?

“Shut. Up.” he ordered in a low voice.

“Riiight.” Bulma exclaimed looking at the ceiling. As if anybody other than Frieza could tell her to shut up. How funny!

Vegeta looked at her over his shoulder and just grunted in annoyance before walking again, hearing the doorbell of the suite, probably – finally – announcing the arrival of the breakfast.

* * *

As the red woman walked into the lobby toward the hotel's front door, she pressed a button against her necklace resting on her upper chest.

“S1, come in. S2 speaking.”

“S2, why are you out already?” the angry voice responded to her through her hearing device.

“I was thrown out. I…”

“You were not supposed to be out so soon!” the voice cut her off.

“Didn’t have a choice. Alpha1 and Beta1 intervened.”

“Any other planned meeting with Delta1?”

“None. He did not reveal any information and pursuing him would be completely useless. I learned nothing more than Y2 with Alpha2.“

“Dammit! Did you use the product?”

“Drenched in it. Delta1 practically jump on me in the hotel lobby. Shouldn’t we target Alpha1 instead?” she wondered. He would for sure have more to say.

“Wouldn’t work. His senses are too strong and he is known to not reveal a thing even when brutally tortured. Get to the meeting point in an hour.”

“Copy that. S2 out.” the red skinned female pressed her necklace again and tried to blend in the crowd of the streets.

* * *

“Why not waking up my lil brother?” Radditz asked, one of the bed sheet wrapped around his waist and falling on the floor around him.

“Good luck with that.” Bulma spat, filing her plate with some of the massive breakfast food the hotel service had brought them. If only it could be as good as Earth food. They had gathered to eat in one of the rooms adjacent to the living room, a sort of conference/dining room when they realized that the small coffee table would not do.

“It is literally impossible to wake Goku. He will come eventually when he smells the food.” Krillin shrugged, shoving one of the peach looking fruits into his mouth, wincing at the acidic taste before discarding the rest of it on the side of his plate.

Vegeta looked up at the little monk before staring at Bulma in front of him, wanting to lecture her about discipline, but he wasn’t really in any position to say anything right now. Plus, Kakarott was Radditz little brother, it seemed after all that this kind of disobedient behavior was running through their genes.

Goku emerged from the living room, rubbing the back of his head, his nose raised like a dog sniffing for food.

“Hey Goku, you survived!” Bulma smiled, followed by Krillin who laughed. He went to sit at the table, grimacing.

“Barely, kinda have a headhache...” he said, yawning and starting to help himself to the food.

The three others Saiyans where looking at him with round eyes and Goku quickly paused his movements.

“Hey guys, what's up?“ he asked confusedly.

“What is this ridiculous outfit you are wearing Kakarott?” Vegeta growled in a stunned voice, looking at the striped pajamas that Goku was wearing. Goku lowered his head to inspect himself before lifting his his gaze to them.

“It's my pajama! I never travel without it.” he answered with a smile thinking of how Bulma made him swear to always have it with him since it seemed to be the only thing he agreed to wear for sleeping – as per Chichi recommendation -.

Vegeta stared at Bulma with an angry frown before pointing his finger at Goku.

“Is THIS what you expect us to wear female?” he said as if she was insane.

“Well, no. I mean… a boxer or a pants or something would be enough I guess.” she exclaimed, her cheeks turning pink.

“Whats wrong with my pajama?” Goku replied, examining himself a second time.

Bulma quickly looked at him, not really sure about what to answer to his childish pouting face. She didn’t want him to take back the clear habit of the Saiyans towards nudity. Why did she even have to deal with that?

“Nothing Goku, this is just uncommon for your age you know, but at least you are dressed.” she hissed towards Vegeta.

“I like my pyjama.” Goku mumbled before biting the food off his plate while Radditz began to smirk glancing at Bulma.

“We Saiyans sleep naked, higher body temperature and all. We do not need to cover ourselves and chicks dig that ya know.” he winked at her with his mouth full and Bulma frowned in disgust, she did know, but wasn’t about to open the topic. She pursed her lips looking at Radditz eating as dirtily as Goku.

“I bet they do.” Krillin smirked to himself before unwillingly asking the burning question in his brain. “How did you manage anyway to get two girls in one night?”

“How did you manage to get the pink female? She was quite a hot babe!” Radditz retorted smiling, making Krillin blush, Bulma huff and Vegeta growl all simultaneously.

“How are you not the father of hundreds of kids that's more the question.” Bulma mumbled for Radditz, not thinking that they would hear over Krillin stuttering and there was a long silence that made her lift her head from her plate and look around questioningly.

Vegeta abruptly slammed his fist on the table. “Enough with this nonsense.”

Bulma looked at the Saiyans in front of her, moving a strand of her hair behind her hear. What was up with the grumpy Prince now?

“D-did I said something wrong?” she then asked softly, wondering what was happening.

“Saiyans do not procreate with other species nor can they.” Nappa answered in a calm tone. “Our genes do not mix with any known species.” he stated.

“Lucky for me!” Radditz grinned widely, clapping his hands and unwrapping his tail from his waist to let it move excitedly behind him.

Bulma and krillin's eyes seemed to bulge out of their socket, both silently praying that Goku would be too focused on his food to follow the conversation. To their relief, Goku said nothing and continued to eat like a glutton.

“Really? I mean, there is always a possibility with genetically similar species…” Bulma asked, not knowing why, trying not to think or say anything about little Gohan. Krillin looked at her in horror, what was she doing?

“Positive, there has never been any hybrid in thousands of years.” Vegeta suddenly replied, leaning his elbows on the table and staring intensely at her. “Why is it of any concern to you female?”

“Oh n-nothing, just making conversation...”

“Now you know, and to mix our strong genes with an inferior species would be a disgrace. Which is probably why it is impossible. Topic closed.” Vegeta announced in a hoarse voice, focusing back on his food.

Bulma wanted to retort but forced herself to shut up out of fear of revealing something about Gohan’s existence. She resumed eating in silence. Well in silence for her part, it’s not like the Saiyans were silent while eating.

“I don't understand.” Goku suddenly blurted, and Bulma squeeze her eyes shut, almost breaking the glass of juice she was clutching in her hand. Why did he have to start talking? Didn't he know how dangerous it would be for someone to find out about little Gohan? Hadn't she warned him enough? He was not the best at keeping secrets. “I mean, it could work” he added. “Humans really look like us.”

“Humans?” Vegeta asked, suddenly interested.

“Their species.” Nappa responded, nodding in the direction of Krillin and Bulma. Vegeta’s brow furrowed. Where had he heard this before?

“Takes more than just the looks Goku.” Krillin hissed under his teeth, staring alarmingly at him.

“Really? I don't know. I thought that if you just stay with the person long enough it would just happen.”

Nappa and Vegeta looked at him with confusion in their eyes, both wondering if he was speaking about sex or genetics while Radditz just laughed, and Bulma felt the urge to step in before this conversation turned into a fiasco.

“Do excuse Goku, he doesn't know much about those kind of things.” she tried to say as casually as possible, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah you're probably right.” Goku then smiled innocently, throwing himself back on his food.

“Well, if my lil brother is that convinced, I’ll make an exception for you Blue, i'm sure we can give it a try and see what...”

Radditz didn't have the time to finish his sentence that Vegeta had jumped on the table in-between plates and punched him hard in the face. In addition to the most useless discussion in the world this breakfast had provided, Radditz’s way to speak to the blue haired female was just too much. The last straw.

Radditz fell backward with his chair, some drops of his blood scattering here and there around him and only understood what had happened to him when he crashed onto the floor.

“Fuck that hurt!” he growled, running his hand under his bloody nose for the second time that day.

“Consider it a warm-up. Training room NOW.” Vegeta ordered yelling, his voice enraged. He was more than ready to beat the Saiyan to a pulp. Although he knew he would have to hold back. As far as he knew there was no healing tank on this planet and they didn't have the time to wait for the moron to heal anyway. But he really had to train after several days of inactivity. He wasn’t even a hundred percent sure why he had just punched Radditz.

Radditz was about to complain that he hadn’t finish to eat and had nothing to wear, but the angered and exasperated look in Vegeta’s eyes told him that he should better shut it for now. The hotel would probably provide them with the minimum necessities to train, including clothing. He took a corner of the bed sheet wrapped around him and pressed it against his nose while Vegeta swiftly jumped back down on the floor, careful not to touch the food that he would certainly finish later. From what he had seen, those ‘humans’ almost ate nothing anyway.

“Oh good GOOD, Bulma can we join them?” Goku almost screamed out of joy, gesturing in his seat in all directions.

“Soon enough Goku, now finish your food first.” she sighed, still having the feeling that she was talking to a child. She looked at Vegeta from the corner of her eye, to his tail swirling angrily under his bathrobe and smiled to herself. She really wanted to believe that he did that to stop Radditz from being vulgar towards her.

Goku gave Bulma the biggest smile he had while Vegeta and Radditz made their way to the training room, leaving behind them a Nappa completely undisturbed by the scene, continuing to eat quietly with the other squad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) !
> 
> So here is the new chapter! I can leave notes again yeaaaah :D ! I guess it was just a script issue in the page.  
> I want to thank again all of the people supporting this story, really, it's amazing, after the crazy comments i did not expect to get more than 100 kudos! Thanks again :) !
> 
> I hope you will have some fun reading :) <3
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero :D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Vegeta and Radditz had indeed found some spandex pants and where already deep into training, sweat dripping from their bodies when the second squad entered the room accompanied by Nappa. The two Saiyans paused to look at them and Vegeta's eyes widened almost as much as Radditz when he saw the outfit the female was wearing. Some tight black spandex pants hugging her curves perfectly and just a little pink sports bra that only covered her chest, showing her toned middle and too much skin for Vegeta's liking. From what he could see, her body was just perfect, as perfect and as feminine as it had been when he had woken up with her legs on him. The prince raised his hand to silently announce a break from his training with Radditz while Nappa trotted quietly towards them and then simply crossed his arms over his bare chest, observing the three newcomers out of the corner of his eye in the back of the room. Why the hell did she have to look that good in tight clothes? The little female seemed to tinker with some electronics she had brought and all of a sudden a foreign music blasted out of the speakers in their corner. Not recognizing the language of the song, Vegeta assumed that it was probably the language they had spoken the day before in front of the hotel and intrigued, he turned completely towards them. Why would they need music to train? But the response came quickly to him when Bulma motioned for the other two of her squad to stand behind her in front of one of the mirrors and that she began a series of rapid and repetitive movements perfectly synchronized with Krillin and Goku, resembling kata-like moves with more speed and rhythm. Vegeta didn't notice any flaws in their positions and motions and it was clear that the group was training regularly to achieve these kinds of results.

But the most fascinating thing was to see the female move. With grace and strength when she was throwing some punches in the air against an invisible enemy. Vegeta found himself completely mesmerized and compelled to look at her body move, her ass and breast bouncing deliciously in rhythm with the aggressive music. He didn't notice that he was actually walking until he was standing a few meters in front of the moving squad and he let himself slid against the wall to keep looking at them, more accurately to keep staring at Bulma who was right in front of him. Every movement that she was performing made him want to grab her and pull her against him, the whole thing was strangely quite arousing. While his breathing was getting ragged, he wondered if his heart was racing faster because of his training with Radditz even if he knew this wasn’t the case. It was because of the female. Again.

Bulma kept her eyes on Vegeta and smirked devilishly at him, suddenly exaggerating her positions, showing more of her cleavage or ass to him while moving. This wasn’t helping him at all. But as usual, Vegeta didn't let it show and wondered again what was wrong with him and quickly snapped out of it when he saw Nappa walking towards him. In the background, Radditz had made his way to the moving squad with the firm intention of joining them, a big bright smile on his lips. No doubt about the fact that the long haired Saiyan must have found those kinds of exercises amusing and that he probably intended to ogle Bulma more closely. Radditz positioned himself behind them and tried to follow all the movements, only to fail miserably at it, making Vegeta and Nappa roll their eyes at him.

“Are we done with the training your highness?” Nappa enquired, not liking the obvious stares that his Prince was giving to the female.

“Absolutely not. Sit down and study their moves.” Vegeta growled in response, straitening his posture against the wall and wiping the sweat from his temples, feeling his chest getting heavy. His eyes immediately went back to Bulma, but it seemed that her little exaggerated show was done with the way she was frowning at Nappa and Radditz through the mirror.

They both observed the squad and Radditz for a few more tracks, noticing how the fast movements were so fluid that it almost seemed as if they were doing it without even realizing it, Vegeta's eyes still completely glued to Bulma all along until he finally stood up when the music came to an end.

Not willing to speak about their training and especially not wanting to look impressed, Vegeta had kept his inexpressive face the whole time and walked to Bulma when they finally stopped, crossing his arms.

“Teach me female” he growled in a husky tone.

“What, that? Those moves?” Bulma asked incredulously, catching her breath.

“Of course not.” Vegeta scoffed shaking his head. “Teach me how to feel the others around us.”

“Oh. Sure. But it might take some time you know.”

“I am a fast learner.”

“Right...” Bulma sighed. “But first, I have something to do.” she swiveled around and pointed at Radditz and it didn't please Vegeta at all that the female was turning her attention to someone else. Especially to the third class moron. He frowned angrily but then remembered the little verbal spar between her and Radditz and he started to smirk. He walked to align himself with Bulma and nodded to his subordinate to approach. The long haired Saiyan was pretty messed up from his training with Vegeta but quite capable of fighting.

“That's not fair, you damaged him!” Bulma complained with a pout waving her hand at Radditz and the few bruises that adorned his chest.

“He deserved it and it is part of our training. It is SUPPOSED to be realistic.”

“Hmph.” Bulma frowned and place herself in front of Radditz, looking at him up and down.

“You still want to go through with this Blue ? Seriously? I don't want to hurt you.” Radditz laughed.

“Right.” she said looking up at him. The man was quite a beast, as tall as large but an advantage for Bulma's petite frame. And intelligence did not seem to be his forte.

Nappa, Krillin and Goku gathered around as well, all too curious, even if Goku did not understand what was happening. He had been far too drunk the night before to remember half the conversation.

“Is this your fighting stance? Are you ready?” Radditz chuckled, and Bulma just nodded keeping her straight standing posture.

“Alright then! Don't come crying to me when I kick your ass!” Radditz blurted before immediately throwing himself at her, going for a punch in the guts that he thought was an easy win, but Bulma moved instantaneously a couple of centimeters to the side. Radditz's fist only brushed her skin and in the end he did nothing but break wind. Radditz widened his eyes and tried to punch her again and again but to Vegeta's amazement, she was always evading his move swiftly and gracefully, only moving her body slightly when absolutely necessary. He watched in bewilderment at how calm she stayed, her eyes clear and focused on what was in front of her. Not the typical way of fighting for sure, but strategic evasion was a good way to save energy and exhaust the enemy before striking a final blow. And just at that moment, when Radditz jumped backwards to get away from Bulma, mumbling that she was just lucky and slowing down because of his air intake, she launched forward, jumping from the floor with her knee bent that she crushed violently into Radditz’s face, precisely aiming for his nose. She then stepped back herself to get away from him with a sly smile, glaring dangerously at Radditz when he fell to his knees and then forward, holding his face. Nappa gaped silently out of shock, almost nudging Vegeta in the ribs who was narrowing his eyes at her. This was just so fucking hot! The female wasn't a stupid brawler and Vegeta knew this was coming. Bulma was evading the punches until presented with an opportunity to finish her enemy. And weirdly neither of the two members of her squad even looked impressed, as if they knew already that she would beat Radditz.

“That's- that’s not fair! You knew my nose would kill me.” Radditz shouted, still clutching his nose, face to the floor.

“You fool. No enemy will spare some of your body parts just because you are injured.” Vegeta growled, infuriated about the behavior of the Saiyan. Was the moron too distracted by the female that he had forgotten all the basics of fighting? Probably.

Bulma didn’t wait any longer and jumped again in the air. “The same way you should never look away from an enemy!” she growled herself, landing with her knee in Radditz’s neck, knocking-him-out-cold.

“Wooop wooop! Easy peachy Bulma!” Krillin cheered, raising his fists in the hair. “Bulma One, Radditz Zeeeeroooo!”

Vegeta didn't know if he was supposed to feel impressed or humiliated by the fact that a warrior in his squad had just been beaten up by a little female that wasn't even a Saiyan. Or maybe he was feeling a bit of both. This was unusual. Why was he even feeling something? Vegeta's senses were suddenly all excited, and all his muscles were tensed. Having the opportunity to see a female fight did not happen every day.

While Nappa was slapping Radditz’s face to wake him up and that Bulma was fist pumping with Goku, Vegeta got close behind her until she sensed it and turned around to face him.

“Fight me.” he growled in a low voice, barely able to contain himself from jumping on Bulma. His pupils were blown, his tail well secured around his waist, feeling the adrenaline running through his body at an incredible speed.

“Na-ah, I need to keep this package at its best for tonight, you're the strongest here and I don't have any weapons. Can't risk damaging it.” Bulma said, waving her hand at her body and face and winking at Vegeta.

A shudder ran up and down Vegeta's spine when he heard the female clearly admit that he was the strongest of them. THE strongest. Even if he knew it, hearing it from her gave him a weird sense of pride and dominance that he did not see coming, boosting his ego and his desire to have her even more. Obviously she would want a strong male right? She might not be a Saiyan but it was evident to Vegeta. The facts that he was supposed to babysit her and that she belonged to Frieza were for a moment completely forgotten.

“Take your damn weapons, fight me.” Vegeta almost ordered but Bulma shook her head, forcing a deep rumble to come out of his throat. He wanted to show her that he was strong, he wanted her to accept the challenge, but she was refusing. It disturbed him. He had never felt the need before to look strong in front of a female and did not even realize that it was his instincts pushing him to do so.

“Maybe later, don't you want me to teach you how to sense Ki?”

Vegeta was torn and above all too excited and confused by her behavior. He suspected that learning this kind of skill required a calm mind and right this second it would be Impossible.

“Fine, but I will evaluate the level of your subordinate first.” he lied, walking frustratingly past her towards the little monk, clenching his fists. Why hadn't the female accepted his challenge? His brain was spinning in all directions with the need to demonstrate his strength.

Krillin saw him coming and quickly raised his hands in front of him, an awkward smile on his lips.

“Uuuh maybe you should fight Goku instead, he is more of your level. I’m gonna spar with Nappa.” Krillin instantly blurted, running to Nappa while Goku started to clap his hands, all too happy to fight another Saiyan.

“Great, so I'm stuck with the clown?” Vegeta grunted with exasperation, running a hand through his hair.

“Clown?” Goku repeated, tilting his head to the side.

“Definitely with your odd sleeping garment.”

“Heyyy, you could be nicer!”

Vegeta's patience was running low, he needed to punch something as fast as possible and he didn't like the way Radditz’s brother was addressing him.

“I am your prince, you will show me some respect.” Vegeta ordered menacingly in his deep voice.

“Well, not really, I wasn't raised on your planet or with your people you know.”

They both crouched in their fighting stance, Vegeta glancing unwillingly at Bulma to see if she was watching, his tail tightening around his waist.

“They are your people too.” Vegeta growled harshly before launching himself hard at Goku.

* * *

Vegeta sat down on the floor, huffing after the little female had asked him several time to do so. He winced at the slight pain in his ribs from his fight with Goku. To his surprise, Radditz's little brother was actually pretty strong. Almost as strong as him. He couldn't believe it. How was it even possible? Vegeta thought the fight would be over in an instant and was startled and shocked when he understood it wouldn't be the case. Even after powering up a little, not to the max since the facility wasn't made to handle Saiyans of course, he had to be very focus in his fight and although it was clear that he was still going to win, it wasn't an easy win. Their battle became so intense that the others stopped what they were doing to come watch them, warning them about the floor that was starting to break. And Vegeta didn't like at all that the female had obviously cheered for Goku, probably because he was part of her squad. It irritated him greatly. Enough for him to throw the last finishing blow that sent a smiling Goku to the floor, almost knocked out.

The rage running through his mind wasn’t leaving him after the fight, but then… Then the little female had come to him and told him how impressive he was, how he fought beautifully. She was looking at him with such soft eyes and that smile again. Was there even a way to fight beautifully? He swore she had even tried to touch his arms. Vegeta was still troubled about the whole situation but more relaxed after hearing her words and when she told him to follow in the corner of the room so that she could teach him her skill, he just grunted and did so.

Now he was frowning at her from his sitting position waiting for her to, he imagined, sit down as well. And when she did so, Vegeta's eyes widened almost imperceptibly when she crossed her legs and that their knees touched. Her sweet scent filled his nose and lungs and he couldn’t help but inhale even more. It was such an appealing scent, invading his body and brain.

“Is it necessary for you to be so close female?” Vegeta growled.

“Of course.” Bulma nodded simply.

“Why.”

“You’ll see. I'm gonna teach you how to feel and for that, you need to have a perfect control of your ki.”

“I do have a perfect control of my ki.” Vegeta blurted offendedly.

“Is that so? Then let’s see.” Bulma smiled at him, a real smile, and Vegeta just “tch” in response, staring into her amazing blue eyes, she was just so close to him it was disturbing. “Give me your hands.” she asked softly.

Vegeta looked at her frowning but did not move them from his lap. “Come on just do it!” Bulma huffed, reaching for his arms that he quickly moved away. He had wanted so much to touch the little female from the first minute he had seen her, but now that it was happening he didn't know what to think about it. And she had refused to fight him. He somehow felt incomprehensibly angry.

After a few seconds of hesitation and studying her pouting face, Vegeta stretched his arms in front of him, at an equal distance between him and the female and she quickly wrapped her hands around his wrist, asking him to do the same.

The skin of the female was so incredibly soft under his fingers and not very warm, actually kind of fresh, but the heat that suddenly flooded his body and brain was all he could focus on. Her scent would be on his hands. Her amazing scent that was already surrounding him and clouding his mind, instantly making it difficult for him to focus. The urge to run his fingertips and his tongue on others parts of her body was overwhelming.

“I thought I had no right to touch you again.” Vegeta smirked, slightly leaning forward and Bulma sighed in response while the top of her cheeks turned pink.

“Oh but you're not touching me Vegeta. I AM touching you and I'm the one who asked. BIG difference there.”

“Whatever you want to believe.” he answered in a deep tone, his black eyes piercing her blue ones. Bulma scoffed and straitened herself.

“Now close your eyes.”

“No.” Vegeta answered immediately, frowning. Why would he do that?

“Well, this won't work if you don't close them.” Bulma insisted vividly.

“I won't. I do not trust you female nor do I trust anyone except my own squad. Find another way to teach your skill.”

“Greeeat.” Bulma said rolling her eyes. Was he going to refuse to do anything she asked? “Well, I'm gonna close mine because I DO trust you.”

Vegeta didn't believe it until she did so and he observed her face and her lips as she took a few relaxing breath, blowing air out of her mouth that reached pleasantly the skin of his face. He closed his eyes for a micro second, inhaling again her incredible scent, focusing on their connected body parts. Why did it feel so nice and why the fuck did she smelled so good?

“I will push my Ki into your body, let me know if you feel it.” Bulma almost whispered.

Vegeta focused then felt an almost undetectable tingle rush through his wrists and fingers, barely high enough to be registered.

“Almost unnoticeable.” he whispered himself, staring intensely at her face.

“Good. I could do this…” Bulma suddenly raised the quantity of Ki she was transferring in his wrists to the point that it felt burning hot. “Or this…” she leveled her Ki again, transferring a soft warm Ki further in his body that almost felt pleasurable, spreading to the end of his tail and Vegeta refrained himself from groaning at the sensation. “But that's not the point. You have to lower your Ki to the minimum, understand what it feels like to lower or hide it and then, after some other exercises you will be able to feel the smallest and faraway Ki around you.” she finished, opening her eyes slowly.

Vegeta looked at her a bit surprised and then nodded silently before trying to focus, refusing to close his eyes when she did so. He was sure this would just be a piece of cake, and started to concentrate some of his Ki in his hands, but he was more used to throwing massive Ki balls than anything else. Or disintegrate bodies. Basically the skill was to be, he wasn’t sure of the word, delicate? There wasn’t even a way to say that in Saiyan language. And suddenly Bulma removed her hands from his wrists in a hiss, quickly opening her eyes and looking at her reddened skin. When she looked up at him, Vegeta was in a crouching position, staring at her wrists, his mouth opening and closing as if he didn't know what to say. Had he almost burned her?

“I…”

“It’s OK Vegeta, I should have known.” Bulma cut him off with a small smile. “I will protect my wrist and we can start again.” she said shrugging her shoulder but Vegeta kept staring at her, unmoving, a hard expression on his face. The beast inside of him suddenly roared like the first time he had seen her in the throne room that he wasn’t suppose to hurt her. A complete foreign concept to him really, but that kept coming more and more the past few days. It wasn't fitting with his usual behavior and he was struggling, wondering on what to do. He did not even care about hurting the members of his own squad, or anyone, so why did he care about hurting the female?

Vegeta needed this skill. So he slowly sat down again, but kept a few centimeters between him and the female without stretching his arms, his face expressionless. This ability was obviously a bit more complicated than what he had thought, he didn't want to burn or melt down the little female's arms. He suddenly wanted to grab her wrists as softly as possible to lick her reddened skin, feeling the inexplicable need to sooth her injuries. How freaking ridiculous.

But Bulma knew him. He hadn't changed, she could see it in his onyx orbs that his mind was battling and worried. The same way he had before all those years ago. She slowly reached out to touch his knee, Vegeta's gaze immediately darting to her daring hand before she spoke softly.

“I have redirected my Ki in my forearms, you can't easily hurt me that way. It’s what I did with my knee when I knocked out Radditz. Don't worry now, let’s try this again.” she winked.

Vegeta just scoffed but did not make a move. He literally refused to admit to himself that he was worried for her.

“This might not be sufficient.” he mumbled to which Bulma frowned, bringing her fists on her hips.

“Oh really?”

Without any warning Bulma struck him so hard in the face that his head was thrown to the side. Vegeta's eyes went round looking at the floor for a few seconds before he moved his gaze back to the female with a smirk. He actually felt that. And quite hard he might add. Her punch had felt like a hammer in his face. How DARE she! His heart started to pound even harder in his chest from excitement that he knew he had to immediately suppress. The little female was ingenious and the result was her being strong and Vegeta liked that very much. Too much. He should stand up and leave. But instead, swearing to himself that she would pay for that later, without wasting a second, he got close to her again and gave her his arms that she took with a proud smile.

“Do your best!” Bulma said cheerfully, staring intensely at him before closing her eyes again, pushing some of her warm Ki deep inside his body. Vegeta almost shuddered while his tail unwrapped slowly from his waist, fully enjoying the tingling feeling. _‘Interesting…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here it is! :D  
> I hope you liked it! <3  
> Is it an introduction to Ki pleasure? Probably ... :D !
> 
> Stay all safe and healthy! <3
> 
> **And i have a special message for the anonymu(S) (one, several, i don't know) people who keep leaving insulting and vulgar comments... that i will not post, it's already deleted. GOD, you have a very VIVID imagination. Speaking about cum leaking, climax, erection, condoms, how Bulma must now obviously be pregnant with Yamcha... DUDES. I don't recall giving details on any of this on purpose! And NO BULMA IS NOT PREGNANT WITH YAMCHA WTF. I mean, i don't even know where to start with all of what has been said. Even got a lesson about what it is to be a soulmate and how i'm obviously wrong, how birth control do not work etc... (that one actually made me laugh very hard.) Just dude, please, stop. You don't like the story, fine, don't read it and move on :D ! Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Thanks for the support as always!! <3 <3  
> I hope you are all doing fine! :) I finished translating this chapter this weekend but i was so tired that i fell asleep with the computer on my legs in the sofa xD! So i apologize if it's not super well writen... and I'm a bit late to post it... !  
> SO here is the last chapter :) I hope you will like it!
> 
> Have fun reading <3 !
> 
> WARNING : the italics texts precedeed by *** are flashbacks/memories!
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero :D! This is only a fanfiction! **

_**== > WARNING : the italics texts precedeed by *** are flashbacks/memories!** _

Bulma and Vegeta had continued training for a while before returning to their suite to eat a second time with the whole group. During the meal, Bulma couldn’t help but stare happily at Vegeta, it was so nice to see him eat so well. She rested her head on her hand, smiling softly at him, completely lost in her thoughts, not even noticing that her stares were making him uncomfortable.

***

_Vegeta was slumped against the wall, his head droping forward, trapped in one of his deep and confused drowsiness that had often taken hold of him lately. How long had he been in that fucking cell? So malnourished and dehydrated he was sure that if he was tortured his blood would not flow immediately and would probably be as thick as syrup._

_He suddenly felt something soft and warm against his cheek, something feeling quite pleasant and he awoke with a start, raising his painful head to stare at the little female kneeling next to him. Her hand was on his cheek, softly brushing against his skin, her worried blue gaze on him._

_“V-Vegeta, are you okay?” she asked timidly._

_It took a moment for Vegeta to realize what was happening before he aggressively pushed her hand away while growling warningly. How dare this little weak female touch him? Was his warning from earlier not enough for her to stay the fuck away from him? And how had she managed to approach without him noticing? Her scent was unmistakable. He glared at her for a second, pondering on what to do, but she interrupted his train of thought that he had quite some trouble to maintain lately._

_“I-I’m sorry, you were just out for so long, I was worried, I… just wanted to check on you.” the female stammered, her face looking even more concerned than before._

_“I’m perfectly fine, get the fuck away.” Vegeta growled, rubbing his sore neck._

_But Bulma didn't move an inch and frowned, leaning over to him. What a jerk !_

_“SORRY for worrying about YOU! Hmph!” she huffed getting up to go sit on the other side of the room. What was wrong with him?_

_Worrying about him, Vegeta thought. Yeah right. He watched her move, sighing in annoyance, wondering if he could still get a Ki ball out of his hand to pulverize her. He had been perfectly tranquil all alone in his cell the whole time without her. Why did they have to put her with him?_

_Bulma rested her head on her bent knees, sighing in boredom and worry, refusing to look at Vegeta any longer. What could she do in this situation? She had a few tools but didn't even know where she was. If she tried to escape she would probably be arrested after two meters, and who knew what would happen to her next. She closed her eyes tightly but suddenly heard a noise against the metal cell door. She looked up quickly to see the guard who had thrown her into the cell. With his electric stick in one hand he slammed sharply against the door while holding a bowl in his other hand._

_“Food.” the soldier yelled, and Bulma scrambled to her feet, limping to the door as fast as she could, she was so hungry!_

_The soldier handed her the bowl roughly, and Bulma stared wincing at the white vomit kind of food in there, drowned in its juice with a sort of spoon floating on it, before she looked back up at him angrily. She was waiting for the second bowl for Vegeta, but the soldier turned around and walked away from the cell._

_“HEY!” Bulma screamed, passing her hand through one of the holes, trying to reach out for the soldier. “What about the food for him? HEY!” she yelled louder this time, clutching the little bowl against her._

_The soldier barely looked over his shoulder, his face only showing complete disinterest._

_“He isn’t allowed to have any food.”_

_Bulma’s eyes widened, looking behind her at the too thin form of Vegeta for a second before she faced back the soldier._

_“What? That can’t be right! Come on, he needs food!” she insisted shouting, but the soldier had already started walking again and disappeared down the hall. “HEY! COME BACK HERE!” Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs with her broken voice, but the soldier did not come back. She furiously hit the door with her good leg, insulting the soldier vividly before returning to sit down to start eating. Whatever this was, if she wanted to stay alive, she had to eat it. There was no other choice, she could not even remember the last time she had eaten something._

_Bulma closed her eyes, thinking of her mother’s food and took a first bite, ready to encounter the most disgusting flavor, but surprisingly it was completely devoid of any taste. She thanked god and began to eat very fast, trying not to look at the weird aspect of the food. Once half of the bowl was gone, and even if her stomach was still growling, she stood up and walked to Vegeta, not caring that he was giving her some very distinctive warning growl._

_“What are you…”_

_“Eat!” Bulma cut him off, stopping a good meter away from him but stretching her arm to hand him the bowl._

_Vegeta looked at her completely dumbfounded, his eyes widening slightly for a second before he started to frowned again. He suddenly slapped the bowl out of her hand and it fell to the floor, spreading out the little bit of food it contained on the dirty tiles. He looked at the tasteless food on the floor before moving his intense gaze to the female and was once again surprised when he saw that she looked hurt by his gesture._

_“I don’t need your help.” he said in his deep voice._

_Bulma looked down and said nothing, mechanically picking up the bowl and the spoon, unable to do anything other than leave its content on the floor. She spun around to return to her corner of the cell muttering that he should just eat what he could._

_“I’m a Saiyan, this is completely useless to me.” Vegeta growled as if it was obvious._

_“Better this than nothing at all.”_

_“Would you shut up? You should have eaten it yourself. Take it as a lesson.”_

_“We are in here together Vegeta! There is no reason for me not to share the food with…”_

***

“WHAT?” Vegeta suddenly growled, pausing his movement, looking furiously at Bulma who snapped out of her memories, realizing that she was still staring at him.

“N-Nothing!” she exclaimed, nervously touching her hair and moving her gaze away from him.

Vegeta’s brow furrowed for a second looking at her little form fidgeting on her chair before he dug in his food again, thinking back about the training he had had with her.

He had actually felt it for a few second, her soft Ki in front of him. All warm and inviting and surrounding her. Like a gentle caress. Or maybe it was her intoxicating smell. He wasn't sure. But he had said nothing about it. Should he have? He didn't know. He hated and liked to be close to her somehow, to argue with her. Was this going to stop if he said he was starting to feel Ki after one training only? Was there more to come later on? After all he had only felt hers, no one else in the training room.

Vegeta sighed and cursed in his native language, hating for sure all of what the little female was making him feel. What the hell was happening to him? At some point he was more focused on wanting to push her down on the floor and take her or fight with her than actually trying to improve this new skill.

When he was done with his food, he stood up, yelling at Radditz to keep an eye on the female while him and Nappa would go to freshen up. He stormed out and slammed the door of his room, undressing from his spandex pants to take a shower while Bulma walked to the living area to get some water, Krillin following her steps.

“Hey Bulma, what were you doing with Vegeta there?” Krillin asked curiously.

She sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

“Just you know… Teaching him how to sense Ki.”

Krillin smirked slightly, grabbing a bottle of water as well from the small fridge.

“Sensing ki. Riiiiight.” he took a gulp of his water, Bulma staring at him angrily. She knew all too well what he was about to say. “I don't recall the training needing any touching...” he added in an innocent tone.

“Shut up Krillin!” Bulma hissed in a low voice while Radditz was approaching them.

Krillin just chuckled and went to sit on one of the sofa while Radditz just stood there, shamelessly staring at Bulma’s body.

“MAY I help YOU?” she screamed in an irritated voice, Radditz’s eyes snapping from her pink brassiere to her eyes.

“Do you have more of those clothing you brought yesterday or can we put our armors back on?”

“Oh.” Right. The Saiyans needed clothes because of how she had unwillingly forced them to leave without anything. Not that she thought they would immediately follow her. She went to sit down next to Krillin, looking for the remote of the TV to open the room service menu while Radditz stood behind the sofa.

“We have none and can't have you walk in your armors in here. I guess we could order something for you guys” she said, casually scrolling through the online clothing stores available, already thinking of some outfit she could pick for Vegeta.

After a few minutes of discussion and observation, she had picked up a series of outfit for Vegeta and Nappa, not forgetting some casual slack pants in case they wanted to walk around naked. The clothes were surprisingly simple and neutral, almost Earth like. Until it came to picking some outfit for Radditz.

“Pick some nice colors for me! Like red or dark blue.” Radditz said, his hand on his chin, staring at the screen. “No in fact pick some white. I need to look good for the ladies!”

“Wasn't your punishment enough for you?” Krillin chuckled looking behind him at the Saiyan sporting quite some blue bruises he got from Vegeta.

“Naah it’s fine. He won't kill me for it. Oh yeah! That one, pick this one and that one as well in both colors.” Radditz exclaimed with excitement, leaning over the sofa.

“Hey PRINCESS, this is not the galactic fashion week, you don't need that many outfit!” Bulma groaned.

“Well then just chose something that makes me look sexy and that makes my eyes stand out!”

Bulma turned to him, an expression of utter exasperation on her face. That guy was truly impossible!

“And HOW am I suppose to know that?” she sighed exasperatingly.

Radditz suddenly frowned, was his charm not working on the female? Was it because she had beaten him? In an unfair match at that, he was sure. He had lowered his defenses because he had judge her little size all wrong.

“Can't you tell?” Radditz blurted, all too disturbed by the turn of the conversation. Didn’t she find him sexy? He took a pose, flexing his muscle, but Bulma wasn’t even looking at him.

“Nope, and you know what?” she stood up and tossed him the remote. “Do it yourself, I need to get ready.”

“Fine.” Radditz grunted, annoyed that she didn't care about how hot he would look in his new clothes. It wasn't everyday that the Saiyans didn’t have to wear their armors. And it wasn’t everyday that a female resisted him so much.

Bulma was about to get to her room when he suddenly ran to her.

“I demand a rematch.” Radditz asked with a serious look on his face.

Bulma looked at him, a bit confused and huffed. “Fighting? Sure, whatever. I will defeat you again. But I warn you, do not buy a tone of clothes!” she said raising her finger at him. She then moved aside to scream at Krillin who was still in the living room, telling herself that she had better take precautions. “Do NOT let him buy the whole shop. A few outfit and that's it! Delivery in an hour, do you hear me KRILLIN?” When she heard a 'Yes boss' from Krillin she slammed her fist on the panel of her room to slide the door open and closed it without even looking at Radditz. Behind the door, the long haired Saiyan grinned widely, all too happy that the strong little female had accepted his challenge.

* * *

Vegeta got out of his bathroom after in the end trying to relax in his bath. The unpleasant feeling of the female refusing to fight him still lingering in his brain. He grabbed a towel and threw it awkwardly around his waist, holding it with his tail before grabbing a towel for his hair. He was barely in the middle of his room when the front door opened abruptly, letting the blue haired female in.

“What the fuck! Did I give you permission to enter my private quarters female?” Vegeta growled, drying his hair and inspecting her. Her dress from the day before had given way to a new one of the same kind but of a black color that made him want to growl even more. She smelled good and fresh and his cock slightly twitched unwillingly at the scent. “Get the fuck out.”

Behind her was Nappa who looked at his Prince with a confused face, making it clear that he had tried to prevent her from entering. Bulma didn’t answer and turned to the old Saiyan with a smile.

“Sorry, Major’s business!” she said simply before slamming the door in his face.

Vegeta groaned annoyingly, what did she want now?

She spun around and stared at him for a moment, Vegeta was done with his hair and was now dabbing his chest. The little female really had some balls to be in his closed room while he was almost naked, that was for sure. Why wasn't she speaking? He didn't know and it irritated him.

“So?” Vegeta grunted.

She still didn't answer but when he tossed the towel he had in his hand on the bed after he finished to dry his torso, she quickly reached for it. To Vegeta's astonishment Bulma smelled it and nodded to herself before starting to rub it against her skin.

Vegeta gaped watching the female do as if he wasn’t even there. His scent. HIS SCENT would be all over her body. Because she wasn't missing any part. Her arms, her neck, her face, and then going all the way down to rub it against the skin of her legs. He watched her do completely bewildered.

“What. Are you. Doing?” he articulated in his deep voice.

Bulma finally wrapped the wet towel around her hair and glance at him.

“Mmh? Well you told me I could use your scent right?”

A deep rumble escaped Vegeta’s throat and resonated through the room. Did she even realize what she was doing? Yes he had said so the previous night but under the influence of alcohol.

“This is so dangerous.” he whispered, suddenly closing in on her so fast that she stepped back into the wall, squealing.

Bulma stared confusedly at him as Vegeta suddenly knelt down in front of her, just inches from her legs, glaring hard with his black blown pupils into her blue eyes. He then immediately tilted his head to the side and began to smell her legs, his nose sometimes brushing against her sensitive skin. She was too confused about what was exactly happening to even move or breathe. Vegeta was growling softly as if he was appreciating the scent on her skin. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, his tail unfurling from his waist and slowly slashing in the air, his towel starting to slide to the floor.

“Vegeta… What…”

“Right now, you smell like me.” he growled looking back up intensely at her. Bulma kept staring at him and gasped silently when he rubbed his face against her thighs. “It means you are mine.”

Bulma frowned, she knew Saiyans had strange territorial behaviors. She tried not to think, not to remember, it seemed so familiar but at the same time he did not remember her. Her mind felt conflicted, angry and happy all at once. Was this even the same Vegeta? And yet, she didn't make a move to try to extricate herself and just blushed heavily, too fascinated by his actions, realizing how much she had missed that.

“N-No Vegeta, that's...”

“But.” he cut her off harshly, moving his head slowly. “Right here...” he slid his nose against the inside of her thighs until his face was half covered by her dress and Bulma shuddered, holding her breath. She almost wanted to run her hand in his hair, to let her body slid against the wall and melt with his in a powerful embrace but she was frozen on the spot. She heard him inhale and felt him exhale his hot breath against the skin of her inner thighs before he removed himself and glared up at her. “It doesn’t smell like me, I do not like it.” he said in a raspy tone.

Bulma’s mouth parted soundlessly and she blushed even more, clutching her dress to pull it down.

“W-What?”

“This is dangerous because...” he resumed softly. “My instinct is telling me to fuck you to get rid of this last remaining scent that does not match mine or yours...” Vegeta breathed heavily, and that’s when Bulma noticed how his shoulders were tensed and how his breathing was ragged, even though his face was expressionless. She kept looking at him in complete shock and silence, her heart pounding so loudly in her chest that she found it hard to focus on anything else but his words, until Vegeta closed his eyes and stood up, forgetting his towel on the floor.

“Get the hell out of this room. NOW.” he ordered in a hoarse voice turning away from her and Bulma hesitated for a while, needing some time to collect her thoughts, before she quickly made her way to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... It's not the craziest chapter, but it's still part of the story!  
> Vegeta's impression on the last part and some more action coming in the next chapter :D !
> 
> I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, but i have so much work lately it's been a bit crazy! Thanks for following me even thought i'm slower in posting the new chapters!  
> Thank you for reading and i hope you liked it :) <3 !!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all :) ! <3  
> Thank you for your nice comments as always :)!  
> It's 6h44 in the morning, so this note will be short...  
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter, have fun reading :) !
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero :D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Vegeta remained for some time completely frozen in the middle of the room, he had not moved a millimeter and was trying to fight his animal instinct that had almost entirely taken possession of him when he had smell his scent on her. He lowered his head, rubbing his face, and noticed through his fingers the massive erection between his legs, wondering for a moment if it had been like that when Bulma was in front of him. The self-control he was experiencing at this moment, not to destroy the room, was simply mind-blowing. His brain was just not processing what was actually happening. There was only one thing that had overloaded his mind a few minutes before and it was that the female was his. Completely ridiculous really, she hadn't even touched him. How biology worked in Saiyan's brain was suddenly such a mystery. Although he had wanted her even before that. How insane.

But Vegeta couldn't help but continue to smell her in the room, to feel the effect her soft skin had had on his face. That's why he kept rubbing his cheek as if to make the evidence disappear. But the more he thought about it, the more his cock was throbbing, begging for a taste of her. The only thing he seemed to see before his eyes was only filled with blue.

He suddenly stomped to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and got back into the shower, furiously stroking himself, obsessing on the female.

It did not take him long to finish and while panting heavily, he watched in horror his sperm going down the drain and his cock that was still as hard as a rock. How fucking helpful.

* * *

Vegeta did not calm down until Nappa returned to his room, bringing him the clothes Bulma had ordered for him. Mostly black, except for some light curious gray pants.

Nappa approached him while Vegeta was choosing his outfit.

“So... You have decided to give your personal protection to the female your highness? Your scent is all over her...” Nappa tried to say as casually as possible sniffing the air to check if the female's scent was on his prince. Radditz's expression when he had also smelled Vegeta's faint scent on Bulma had been priceless! But strangely enough his prince did not smell like her.

Vegeta grunted. “Isn't it our main job?” he said, narrowing his eyes to his subordinate.

“Yes but...”

“Nappa.” Vegeta cut him off, turning around to face the old Saiyan, holding his shirt in one hand. “I mostly do listen to your advices.” he said scoffing. “I really do. But this time...” Vegeta abruptly grabbed Nappa's collar to pull his face down to him. He paused, glaring intensely at him. “You WILL shut up. Am I being clear?” he growled warningly.

Nappa nodded and Vegeta released him without saying another word, going back to his choice of clothes.

Once dressed and after ordering Nappa to keep an eye on the female and to have his scouter at all time, he sneaked out of his bedroom through the balcony to land discreetly on the roof. He needed air.

* * *

How long had he spent outside grumbling and mocking himself, Vegeta didn't know. He had paced around on the roof and had even gone flying despite the no fly rule in the centre of the city. But taking off at an extreme speed without being noticed was child's play for him and it was only when he had reached the clouds and breathed enough fresh air and that the scent of the female filling his lungs had completely disappeared that he decided to return to his room. It was already dark, but he was still pissed.

He went to lie down on his bed, turning on the big screen in front of him just so he wouldn't get too lost in his thoughts and zapped indefinitely between all the channels without really looking at them until his scouter that he hadn't bothered to check started to beep. This so distinctive sound of a rather important Ki approaching the planet or the city that he had configured before arriving. He didn't pay any attention to it until the beep turned into two beeps, then three, then four, and continued to increase to the point where he could no longer count the number of people it had to represent.

So Vegeta suddenly got up to grab his scouter from the nightstand and threw it on his head, widening his eyes when he saw through the lens a dozen of sizeable Ki. When he turned his head to locate them, he noticed that they were already in the city moving slowly, and not at the port, so they had probably been there for a while and his scouter must have announced their arrival when he was outside trying to get the blue haired female out of his brain.

He had decided that his reaction had been inappropriate for the prince that he was and that he did not care. She had used him to get his scent momentarily? Fine. It was his job after all to protect her, why his brain had made such a fuss out of it was a mystery. But a controllable mystery. By now, his scent that she had rubbed on herself would probably be gone. For the better. He considered the event as a moment of weakness, caught off guard by her irrational action. Basically unprepared to what she had done. His reaction was therefore excusable. And would never happen again. He was sure of that. In any case it was literally out of the question that he would draw Frieza's wrath for lusting over his toy, right?

He quickly rose to his feet, in search of the others outside his room, but the complete silence he had enjoyed while lying on his bed was already a clear proof that there was no one in their suite. He was sure that if the two brothers were there, he would have heard them whine by now, that if the female was there she would have already screamed and that if Nappa was around he would already have heard his big voice scolding Radditz. As for the short monk, he didn't know and didn't give a damn. But it was time to check on the two squads and receive a report from his men on whatever the little female was up to. Unfortunately, that was still his main mission and all those power level were quite intriguing.

After taking off his clothes and putting on his clean jumpsuit and armor that Nappa had brought back as well, Vegeta then called the old Saiyan to know where he was and made his way to him through the balcony, jumping discreetly on the roofs of the buildings, always hiding in the shadows.

Nappa was hidden behind an illuminated billboard several meters above an entertainment house, sitting quietly on the metal frame when Vegeta appeared beside him, squatting gracefully on the same structure.

“So?” Vegeta said without much interest in the matter and without even greeting the old man.

Nappa just pointed to one of the establishments in front of them that they had visited the day before, precisely where all the Ki were coming from. Vegeta frowned, analyzing the Ki through his scouter, zooming more precisely on his targets.

“She's in there.” Nappa added, almost yawning.

Vegeta stared at him, expecting more information, but nothing came.

“And? What is she doing there?” Vegeta asked insistently with a sigh. Why did he always have to ask such obvious questions?

Nappa just shrugged, his eyes glued to the Ki.

“Don't know, she wouldn't tell.”

Vegeta growled frustratingly in response.

“You had ONE job Nappa. Who says she's still in there?” Vegeta asked, quickly starting to get upset again. And why were all this strong Ki just where the female was supposed to be?

“I saw her entering there with a bunch of guys and the pink female from last night. See those weak Ki?” Nappa pointed at two almost undetectable Ki in the middle of the strong ones. “That's them.”

Vegeta zoomed in again with his scouter, feeling his heart tighten when he saw that the two little Ki were almost overlapping two other bigger ones.

“I'm going down there.” Vegeta growled, suddenly feeling the indescribable urge to know what was going on and what the little female was doing. And especially to check if she hadn't escape again. He stood up and was about to make his way down the building when Nappa spoke again.

“She told me you would do that and told me to tell you not to. And she insisted your highness. She also knew you would be wearing your armor.”

Vegeta snorted and rolled his eyes. No one had the right to tell him what he could or could not do. Except maybe Frieza.

“What does it matter what I’m wearing.”

“Thing is...” Nappa sighed, scratching his chin. “Those Ki… belong to soldiers from Cooler.”

Vegeta's eyes widened and he turned his head to Nappa to stare at him for a moment before frowning angrily.

“That’s all I know!” Nappa then added, raising his hands in front of him.

“And you didn't think this was a piece of information worth sharing immediately?” Vegeta shouted towards him, clenching his fists, ready to punch the old Saiyan in the face. A flurry of questions began to run through Vegeta's brain. He was sure that the female's job was just to create some new technologies, probably scavenge or stealing some. But being in touch with Cooler's soldiers was something he hadn't imagined. What where those soldiers even doing here? Even though this was a neutral planet that was not on the galactic map and was on the border of the empire, this part of the universe still belonged to Frieza. These soldiers should not be here. Usually the soldiers of the two brothers tried not to get in conflict when they found themselves on neutral planet, but if the slightest problem got to the ears of Frieza or Cooler, it could rekindle a war between them. Actually both of the brothers were constantly waiting for an opportunity to blame the other and restart hostilities. One of their sick little games. Were the soldiers aware that the female was working for Frieza?

“What the Fuck is she up too? Working against or with them?” Vegeta then growled suspiciously.

“Can't say, but I'm not worried, you can take them.”

“Assuming they haven’t warned Cooler yet. This whole thing could be a fucking trap!” Vegeta pointed out, waving his arm around out of irritation.

“She seemed pretty confident.”

“Of course she was, if her plan is to hand us to Cooler, I would react the same!”

“And honest.” Nappa continued, quickly responding to everything Vegeta said.

“Honest?” Vegeta scoffed loudly. “Which side are you on Nappa? You’re getting old! How would you know and how have they not detected us yet? We are standing right in front of their building!”

“The female is using a short range jammer on high Ki level.”

“Or so she says.” Vegeta exclaimed. He had seen enough in his life under Frieza’s yoke to have the right to be fucking paranoid and did not understand how Nappa couldn't be.

“She asked us to give her two hours before intervening if she doesn't come back.”

“If she's doesn’t…?” Vegeta paused, his heart unwillingly skipping a beat at the thought. Was that even a possibility? “FUCK!” he then shouted loudly, hating that he had been so careless up until now about the doings of the female. How could he have been so stupid?

“how long has it been?” Vegeta then asked in a deep voice, gritting his teeth so hard it started to hurt.

Nappa tapped his scouter slowly, annoying Vegeta even more. “Mmh… About an hour.”

Utterly pissed about the situation and not liking surprises, Vegeta was certainly not going to wait that long. Without waiting for a word from Nappa he jumped on the opposite building, and discreetly flew down against the wall in a dirty alley until he was at the height of one of the windows overlooking the room where all the Ki and Bulma were. He peered through the window only to witness what seemed to be an ordinary evening, Cooler's soldiers were standing and sitting around a gaming table, drinking heavily and talking loudly. With them were Bulma and the pink female, actively participating in the festivities, serving them some drinks. The large wooden table was covered with cards, glasses and bottles of alcohol. Vegeta concluded that she probably needed to gather some information on them or some technology and relaxed somewhat for a while, ready to return to Nappa when he saw one of the soldiers grabbing Bulma to pull her against him with a laugh. She pealed herself of the big brute with an awkward smile, forcing a stupid giggling out of her mouth but suddenly turned to the window where Vegeta was staring at her. She knew he was there, even if she probably couldn't see him in the dark and she frowned furiously at him, clearly indicating that he was not supposed to be there. But Vegeta stayed motionless, even when she discretely waved her hand around for him to leave. He sighed rubbing his face wondering if he could really trust her or leave her there without something happening to her. Not that he cared, but Frieza would.

Until the same soldier wrapped his arm by surprise around Bulma’s waist to drag her on his lap.

She let out a little yelp of surprise before playing along and giggling again, but it was all it took for Vegeta to suddenly break through the window, jumping inside the room before the shattered glass had even touch the floor, rage clearly written all over his face.

Vegeta didn't know what was happening to him except that this was... Wrong. The soldier having his filthy hands on Bulma. Completely unacceptable. The feeling surged through his body like venom, burning his every cell and bone. Another male touching her, leaving his scent on her. This could not happen. The need to kill him and the whole group suddenly overwhelmed his mind.

The soldiers in the room started to shout and bark, recognizing his armor as one of Frieza's army, but the only thing Vegeta could focus on was the female, still sitting on the soldier’s lap. She had widened her eyes like saucers at him when he had made his entrance, unprepared for what he had just done. In a way this fact amused him. Even though she looked caught off guard, she was already rethinking her whole plan, he could see it in her eyes and the little pout on her face.

Vegeta slowly crossed his arms, counting and analyzing twelve enemies in the room while some of the drunk soldiers were trying to reflexively TAP their scouters on their head, but the communication devices were all piled up in the entrance of the room. Was it a doing of the female? He didn’t know, but it was an advantage for him, except for one scouter still standing on the head of the big soldier Bulma was sitting on. There was a moment of silence and tension, all of Cooler’s soldiers frozen in the room, staring weirdly at Vegeta.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Get rid of them!” Bulma suddenly yelled, grabbing the scouter from the brute's head while jumping off his lap, making a beeline for the other pile of scouters in the entrance. Vegeta smirlek and immediately leaped on the first soldier running to him, swiftly moving behind him to grab his neck and twisting it to an odd angle until it broke. The soldier fell dead on the floor with the shock forever plastered on his face. One down, eleven to go, Vegeta's mind was on full alert because they were in a public place, they couldn't just mess the place up, it would attract people, security, maybe the police or some mercenaries. He had to kill them cleanly.

* * *

Bulma tossed the scouter onto the stack with the others while retrieving a capsule from under her dress. In a rush, she clicked it and threw it on the cabinet, encapsulating it with all the scouters. She sighed in relief, hearing behind her the cries, the sounds of flesh and broken bones before swiveling around to find herself face to face with the soldier who had touch her a minute before.

“I can't believe you're behind this Bayla.” he said in his weird accent.

Bulma didn't answer and winced at the use of her fake name. She wanted to step back but was already against the wall after picking up the capsule from the floor. Behind the soldier who was several heads taller than her, she could perceive the carnage that the other soldiers were going through at Vegeta's hands. Bodies were strangely flying here and there. One by one he gave them blows before cracking their necks or limbs, the soldiers falling to the floor like disarticulated puppets. Of course Vegeta could handle that, way more easily than Krillin, she thought. His main job was to kill masses of people as fast as possible after all. He was a purger. But this was not what was originally planned and she was not happy with the change.

“I'd pay attention to what's behind me if I were you.” Bulma smirked devilishly, trying to distract the brute.

“I’m sure they can handle one soldier from Frieza. My only focus right now is to make you pay for this.” he chuckled and Bulma frowned, hoping that Vegeta was indeed as strong as she thought he was. The soldier standing in front of her wasn't that weak and probably too strong for her.

“In your dreams!” Bulma huffed before avoiding a slap of his huge hand on her face. But the soldier was just too big and caging her against the wall and when she tried to escape he blocked her way, grabbing her by her throat, preventing air from entering her lungs. Bulma reflexively wrapped her fingers around his wrist, glaring daggers at him.

“Cute little thing, I like it when women squirm or wail.” the soldier whispered excitedly close to her ear, fumbling with his pants.

Bulma didn't wait a second, her instincts kicking in, and she bit hard on his pointy ear making him let go of her in a scream.

“Only one man can hold me by my throat.” she hissed, spitting the piece of ear she had torn off on the floor.

“YOU BITCH!” The soldier yelled, clutching the remain of his ear with one hand, trying to strike her again with the other. But she avoided it quite easily now that he was unbalanced while wiping her bloody mouth. She crouched down like a flexible insect, passing between his long legs before standing up again. The soldier immediately turned around to face her and the little bit of confidence on his face immediately faded away when he saw the extent of the situation in the room.

Except for one of the soldiers who was hiding under the table shaking out of fear with the other pink female, all of his men were dead, or almost. Some of them where still twitching on the floor but he wasn't sure if it was an after effect of their nervous system or if they were really dead.

Bulma was so focused on the brute in front of her, her heart beating at a mile an hour that she screamed out of surprise when Vegeta suddenly grabbed her arm, yanking her roughly behind him. She didn’t have the time to see his face but he was clearly about to fight and probably kill the big soldier too when she remember the whole point of this mission.

“Nononono don't kill this one, I need him alive!” she shouted to Vegeta, clutching her fingers on his shoulders.

Vegeta growled out of disapproval and looked at her over his shoulder but nodded imperceptibly before staring at the soldier again. Bulma sighed, closing her eyes and squeezed Vegeta’s shoulder a bit more before looking down in amazement at his tail. It had snaked around her thigh and it squeezed her as well before settling around Vegeta’s waist again.

Bulma froze for a moment, refraining from wrapping her arms around him and scolded herself. She removed her hand from his shoulder, clutching it against her chest. _‘Focus Bulma!’_ This mess had made noise and was definitely going to draw unwanted people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, <3  
> I hope you enjoyed it! I will have to read it again somewhere tomorrow if i have the time, with how late it is, i expect some mistakes in the translation xD ! Sorry!
> 
> Stay Safe And Healthy All <3 <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all :) !! <3
> 
> Happy new year to all of you <3 <3! I hope you had a great time and were still able to enjoy it even in this crazy-weird-covid situation!  
> I wanted to post this chapter last night but didn't have the time so i'm using my midday break to do so ^^ !  
> Thanks to all for your support <3, the kudos, the comments! <3 <3 !  
> I hope you will like this chapter, enjoy reading :) !
> 
> ** Warning: I do not own DBZ, nor the characters, and if it was the case, Vegeta would be the hero :D! This is only a fanfiction! **

Vegeta was analyzing what was happening while he spit on the floor the tiny bit of blood in his mouth from his fight with the brute who was now knocked out face first on the floor. The blue-haired female, well not exactly blue right now, was busy fiddling with electronic devices on the table, receiving help from the pink female and the last little soldier he had originally planned to kill as well. The adrenaline was pumping so hard through his veins that he had to hold himself back so as not to explode. The protective instinct he had felt for the female was now giving way to rationality. He needed to know what was happening and fast.

“You have 30 seconds to tell me why I shouldn’t blast you all into oblivion.” Vegeta growled threateningly towards the female, glaring intensely at her.

Bulma looked up at him, the confusion visible in her eyes.

“What? Why?”

He moved closer, inspecting more precisely what she was doing and crossed his arms over his chest, tightening his tail around his waist.

“For all I know you are working for Cooler against Frieza.” And he wasn’t ready to deal with it. Better blast them all and be done with it.

Bulma looked at him for a few second before she laughed at the top of her lungs while approaching him.

“Come on Vegeta, I’m not just working against Frieza, If you want to be correct, consider that I am working against all of the Icejins!” she smirked, raising her hand to his face. “Jaco cuff this one will you?” she added, nodding her head towards the soldier on the floor while continuing to look at Vegeta. The little alien scurried away to do it immediately.

Vegeta took a step back to avoid her touching him with a frown, wondering if she was even crazier than he had originally thought. What a bold little female to dare answer him that. Bulma also frowned before walking towards him again.

“You have some blood there…” she almost whispered, pointing at his chin, and when she approached her hand again to wipe out the blood, Vegeta let her do, her fingers lingering more than necessary on his skin. His tongue darted out of his mouth to lick the remaining blood, lightly brushing her fingers before she removed them.

And here it was again, the burning feeling on his skin, tightening his chest.

She smiled warmly at him before turning around and going back to the table. Vegeta didn't know what was making him believe her right this second, but he decided to follow his instincts.

“You will tell me everything I need to know about your doings and what is happening here female.” he said gruffly, moving closer to her.

“Fine, I will but not here, it’s not safe.” Bulma retrieved a credit chip from somewhere under her dress and handed it to the pink female over the table. “Thank you for your help, stay on guard and be available, we might need you sooner than expected. You know where to go.”

The pink female just nodded and went around the table to hug Bulma in silence before leaving through the broken window.

“Seriously Bulma, you blew up my cover! This is such a mess!” the alien named Jaco said while standing up from handcuffing the brute.

“Shut up Jaco, it was going to happen one day or another anyway.” Bulma huffed, grabbing on the table what Vegeta believed to be a scanner of some kind.

“Maybe, but not like that! I would have been the only one to disappear discreetly. Not a whole squadron!” he complained, fidgeting in all directions.

“You can blame him for this, it’s not on me. That’s not what I had in mind!” Bulma said waving her hand at Vegeta while walking towards the brute and kneeling next to him. Vegeta glared icily at her before turning his eyes to Jaco.

“Want to be a part of that dead squadron?” he growled towards Jaco who trembled in fear, shaking his head negatively.

Bulma started to swipe the body from the soldier on the floor with the device she had in hand, Vegeta watching her closely when the soldier started to stir and mumble.

“You mind?” She then said, turning to Vegeta and pointing at the brute.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and slowly moved closer to crush his foot between the soldier's shoulder blades, pressing him to the floor to prevent him from standing up.

“W-Wh-aat? Bayla? L-Let me g-go!” the soldier mumbled when he saw Bulma next to him.

It wouldn’t be long before he would start screaming to be set free so Bulma quickly leaned to the side looking at the mess on the floor to grab some napkins and pushed them in the soldier’s mouth to stop him from speaking or screaming. He started to squirm on the spot, mumbling incoherent things while she resumed her swiping with the scanner as if it was completely normal.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Vegeta asked impatiently, pushing more forcefully on the soldier's back.

“He has a chip somewhere in his body. I need to find it.” she answered, not missing a centimeter of his body.

“Why not killing him, this would make the job easier.”

“The chip stops to emit the moment he dies.” she whispered with focus, her eyes glued to the scanner.

“Bulma, I’m gonna go, you don’t need me anymore and I’d rather be far away before this all gets messy.” Jaco then said, standing uselessly in the middle of the room, not feeling comfortable surrounded by all those dead bodies.

She stopped, setting the scanner aside and pulled another object from under her robe. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at that, did she had hidden compartment under her dress or something? She threw the object at Jaco, telling him he knew what to do with it, and the little alien came closer to shake her hand, ready to leave when they heard a noise near the window.

“What the hell happened here?” Krillin exclaimed gaping, passing one leg over the edge of the window to enter the room, but deciding to keep hovering to not cut himself on the broken glass.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Bulma answered in an annoyed tone, looking angrily at him over Jaco's shoulder.

“What do you think? All those powers dropping, I was worried.” he said, scratching the back of his head. “Hey Jaco, long time no see.” Krillin then smiled, not at all disturbed by the dead littering the room like Jaco.

“Yeah yeah, let’s keep it short, I gotta leave.” Jaco grumbled, fist bumping Krillin and ready to leave by the same window. But suddenly somebody knocked quite hard on the front door and they all froze.

“What know?” Bulma hissed in irritation, standing up from her task and heading for the door, putting a finger on her mouth to indicate to everyone to be silent. “Yeeeesss?” she then said as innocently as possible.

“This is the security. We heard a lot of noise from outside and the guests downstairs in the room below you are complaining. Is everything alright?”

“Absolutely, sorry for the noise, we are having quite some fun here!”

“Could you open the door please?”

Bulma groaned, rubbing her forehead. “Sure give me a second.” she said while Vegeta mechanically followed her to the door, Krillin taking his place to keep the squirming brute on the floor.

When she opened the door with a big smile, the security guy holding his weapon in hand did not have the time to understand what happened, Vegeta dragged him in the room and broke his neck as fast as lightning.

“Thank you.” Bulma said to Vegeta with a curt nod, closing the door softly and going back to her scanning task. Vegeta grunted and followed her, roughly pushing aside Krillin to hold down the soldier once again himself.

“His buddies will all show up if he doesn’t contact them soon. Good luck with that, I’m off.” Jaco panicked, rushing to the window and freezing on the spot when he saw a giant man floating in front of it. “B-Bulma?” he stammered breathlessly, stepping back fast and grabbing his laser gun from his belt.

They all turned their heads to the window, the irritation obviously showing in Vegeta and Bulma’s eyes for being so much interrupted. Were they ever going to leave this room?

“He’s with me. What are you doing here Nappa.” Vegeta growled.

“Your highness. I saw shorty fly to the building and all those powers…”

“Dropping, yeah yeah we know! Does this look like a fucking gathering?” Bulma exclaimed, waving her hand in the air.

“Stand guard outside.” Vegeta simply ordered and Nappa nodded, moving to the side to hide in the shadows outside of the building.

“That’s what you get when you work with Saiyans” Jaco mumbled, trying to stop from shaking, wondering why he had accepted such a job.

“Careful.” Vegeta threatened in a low tone, staring at Jaco who quickly escaped through the window. But he couldn’t really blame the little alien for his words. The Saiyans were not known for being merciful. But somehow, the fact that the little female was mostly safe and unarmed soothed Vegeta to the point of letting the little alien live. “Is it safe to let him leave?” he then asked Bulma, ready to jump through the window to follow Jaco and kill him if need be.

“Yeah yeah, I know him since I’m a kid and… OH! Turn him around, I think I found it!” Bulma almost shouted, her scanner beeping loudly over the soldier’s thigh.

Vegeta harshly pushed the soldier with his foot and he rolled onto his back in a weird position, his cuffed hands preventing him from lying down properly. Fear was obvious in the soldier’s eyes, he kept trying to speak with his mouth full, but to no avail.

“Ok it’s here and I don't have the time to do this properly. Not sure I want to anyway.” Bulma smirked with a wink, rushing to the table to grab a knife, a needle gun and some plastic paper before kneeling back next to the brute. “Krillin can you pile up the bodies?” she spread the plastic paper below his thigh and pressed her fingers against his skin closing her eyes as if she could feel something. Vegeta couldn’t help the low growl that escaped his throat at seeing that. In the background, Krillin was starting to drag the dead soldiers one by one to pile them up in the middle of the room.

“Oh well.” Bulma then said shrugging, abruptly sticking the knife into the soldier’s thigh, a bit of blood splashing on her face and neck. She cut his skin on a few centimeters while the soldier's muffled screams filled the room, Vegeta staring at her intensely.

He could see it in her blue fiery eyes, the blood lust. It was there, just like him. And he liked that very much. He continued to stare at her curiously, his tail unwrapping from his waist to gently wave in the air. Fascinating female.

Bulma plunged her fingers into the wound, searching and digging deeper and deeper until she found what she was looking for.

“Tadaaaa” she said with a big smile while removing her hand, looking up at Vegeta and holding between two of her bloody fingers the small chip.

Vegeta crouched down looking at the object. He took it from her and turned it in his fingers, inspecting it closely.

“What’s the use of it?”

“It contains some encrypted codes. Without it we cannot get where we need to go.” she explained briefly, gathering some blood from the soldier with the needle gun and then scanning the palm of his hand.

“And where would that be?” Vegeta insisted, tossing her the chip back, hating that she was mostly speaking in riddles since he had entered this room.

“You’ll know soon enough.” Bulma smiled, whipping carelessly her bloody hands on her black dress. She then looked down at herself, wearing black had been a good choice and she shrugged again.

Vegeta couldn’t keep his eyes of her. What a strange little creature. Covered in blood and not bothered by it. Like a true Saiyan. Infuriating by her words and soothing by her presence.

He felt the urge to do something and decided not to overthink it. He grabbed Bulma by her dress and pulled her over the soldier to come face to face with her, only a centimeter from their nose touching. They stared at each other for a few moments and Bulma’s heart started to race, wondering what was happening, until he titled his head to lick the blood that was on her cheek.

Bulma remained petrified her cheeks turning pink and she sucked in a sharp breath when she felt his tongue slowly moving on her skin, letting him do until he released her and stood up as if nothing had happened. He then licked his lips, closing his eyes before looking back at Bulma.

“Once we get off here, you better tell me everything.” he whispered in a deep voice, piercing her with his dark orbs. He didn't give her any choice. “Do you still need him?”

Bulma nodded negatively looking at Vegeta’s stoical face. No expression showing, whatsoever. So much confusing. But somehow he was seeking physical closeness with her. Was it even what she was looking for? She didn’t know anymore. But she clearly couldn’t avoid him touching her anymore.

Vegeta made a quick work of killing him while Bulma remained on the floor staring intensely at him, his strength being almost arousing. The way he killed the soldier as if he was just made of paper with such a serious face was just so impressive. Bringing back memories that she did not want to remember. Or did she want to?

Vegeta then tossed the dead soldier on the pile of bodies that Krillin was almost done doing.

Bulma stood up and quickly gathered her things, trying to regain her composure to focus on the task at hand. With Krillin she took anything from the room that could lead to them or let the security know that a fight had happened there while Vegeta kept his eyes on her, standing against the door. They had better leave the room as if none of this had happened, the disappearance of a security guy on an unlisted planet, no one would care, but a whole squadron of Cooler was a different story.

They tossed everything on the same pile in the middle of the room and Bulma took out a capsule from her cleavage, throwing it quickly on the body-mess pile, making them disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Vegeta’s eyes widened insanely, his arms uncrossing in the process, moving closer to the female who was picking up the capsule from the floor.

“What did you do? Are you a sorcerer?” he whispered in bewilderment, blinking to make sure he had seen right. There was a pile of bodies on the floor, and then there wasn’t. Did she disintegrate them?

“No magic involved here. Just science. This is a storage capsule.” Bulma answered simply showing him the device. Off course he would have forgotten.

Vegeta snatched it from her fingers without her consent to inspect it closely. She hadn’t planned to let him know again about the existence of the capsules so fast, but she had no other choice right now. Bulma then answered his next question before he could even ask. “Frieza doesn’t know about those, and he can NEVER know.” she said in a harsh tone, staring seriously at Vegeta.

“You are playing with fire female. And putting way too much trust in people you don’t know.” Vegeta retort, staring in amazement at the little piece of metal in his hand. Did it really contain all the dead bodies? This was such a marvelous technology, if it fell into Frieza's hands...

Bulma grunted in annoyance. Yes they knew each other, how many time would she have to tell him? But there was no time to think about that right now so she exhale slowly and shook her head, inspecting the room one last time while stretching her arm to take the capsule back. “Never said I trusted the big bald oaf or Goku’s idiot brother. But I do trust you.”

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both wondering if they could really trust each other. Vegeta wanted to tell her that she shouldn’t, but for some reason, the words never came out of his mouth.

“We need to leave the planet. Now.” Krillin interrupted, walking to the window and Bulma nodded following him.

“Goku is waiting at the soldier’s ship, I’ll meet him there. Get Radditz, wherever he is and go to the ship with Nappa. Call back the pods from the port and wait for us there. We’ll be back as soon as possible. Have the ship ready to leave.” Bulma ordered quickly.

“Yes boss.” Krillin confirmed, going through the window.

Bulma then turned to Vegeta. “You can follow them to my ship, we’ll be there shortly.” She lifted her foot to put it on the edge of the window and was startled when Vegeta grabbed her by the back of her neck and dragged her back inside. How did she not feel that coming?

“Oh no.” he said with a smirk releasing her and standing behind her. “Not this time. I’m not letting you go alone.” he growled, his breath feathering over the skin of her neck. “And…” he grabbed a fistful of her hair to tilt her head back and Bulma gasped, her fists clenching on her side. “You still have some blood on your skin.” Vegeta whispered before leaning forward to nuzzle her neck, breathing her in deeply. He huffed in annoyance against her skin, his scent on her was evidently gone, replace by the scent of the soldier. But his chest tingled warmly knowing he had just killed him. “Now let’s go.” he order, moving around a frozen Bulma to exit through the window.

* * *

Sneaking onto the soldiers’s ship in the already dark night was almost too easy. Open the capsule inside so their bodies would be exposed, the same story. Keeping only the scouter of the soldier whose chip she had extracted, throwing the others scouters on the pile and then reprogramming the ship on autopilot to crash on a distant planet in several months, making it look like an accident after desertion, a child's play. So when they got out of the soldier’s ship that was about to take off and that Bulma immediately flew away with Goku to join their own ship hidden far away in the uninhabited and wild areas of the planet, Vegeta wasted no second in following them, wanting answers to his questions as soon as possible. He had completely lost control over the course of events and he hated it. She would explain everything to him or he would make her. As simple as that.

Their three pods in the city's main port were obviously a diversion when Vegeta noticed that the squad's large ship was in the jungle, not knowing and not even being able to imagine that it could be encapsulated. They landed in a clearing that seemed empty, but the further Vegeta went, the more he could observe a distortion in front of him. Reflective panels, of course, to hide this huge vessel.

Quietly waiting in the dark in front of the ship were Nappa and Radditz, arguing about what Radditz had done when they were all busy. Bulma didn't even pay attention, and confirmed with Krillin through the outside panel that the ship was ready to leave and that the six pods were loaded on the lower deck. The safety measures required for all of them to enter the ship one by one and get scanned, Bulma pressing her hand on the panel to authorize their entrance.

She was sure that Vegeta would enter first, but he stayed close to her, watching her every move intently. She knew it, he probably still didn't trust her. His pupils, which allowed him to see much better in the dark than other species, sometimes glowed from the reflection of the nightsky and were locked only on her. She scolded herself, remembering not to be mistaken, he was just doing his job watching her.

They all made their way to the cockpit where Krillin was already and launched the ship's takeoff to quickly leave the planet, heading for their next destination. Bulma intended to show them around and assign them their rooms once the ship would be stabilized out of the planet's atmosphere, but the fist Vegeta abruptly smashed on the onboard computer told her it would be otherwise.

“Are you done?” he asked angrily, more to let her know that the discussion would take place now and that she didn't have the option to say no. He was so pissed right now, not knowing why he had behave like that in the city, feeling so damn drawn to her.

“Yessss your Highnesss, you don’t need to break the computer’s ship for that!” Bulma hissed, frowning furiously at him while standing up.

Vegeta stayed motionless with a hard expression on his face, his arms crossed, almost blocking her way to make his point while she wanted to get out of the cockpit. She still beckoned him to follow to have a private conversation elsewhere and Vegeta followed, moving slowly through her ship while she led him to her lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, i hope you liked it and that you had fun reading :) ! <3  
> Do not hesitate to let me know what you think.  
> I'm happy to see that -for now- the hateful comments have stopped ! Maybe the haters finaly understood and moved on with their lives xD! Hope it will stay that way!  
> Next chapter, time for some space travel, all in one ship... <3
> 
> **Thanks again for reading and stay safe and healthy all!**


End file.
